Bella es Una Chica Lista
by EffieCullen
Summary: Bella Swan siempre a sido la hija ideal, la hermana perfecta y la estudiante sobresaliente. Pero ella ésta cansada de la falta de emoción en su vida por lo que comienza una aventura secreta con el nuevo novio de su madre. Sonará mal pero se pone peor, ya que se está enamorándose lentamente del nuevo chico de su Secundaria, Edward. Bella talves ya no es una Chica Lista.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Amanece Y Anochece

BELLA'S PoV

Estaba en casa, arreglándome para la fiesta de hoy en casa de Charlotte. No la conocía muy bien pero Jasper me había rogado que fuera, pues según él era la fiesta del siglo. Siendo honesta, no tenía ganas de salir para una fiesta llena de irresponsables niños mimados. El vivir en Los Ángeles solo significaba dos cosas, que la necesidad de tener el sol bronceando la piel y la gran cantidad de adolescentes sin cerebro, o como mi hermana les decía las zombis rubias.

Cogí un conjunto veraniego de mi closet compuesto por un short negro, un top corto con tirantes color negro y un top suelto de seda transparente con tonos oscuros encima del top corto. Me puse un collar de oro con un dije enorme en forma de circulo también bañado en oro y unos estiletos color piel. Me lo había regalado mamá cuando mi padre se fue pero nunca lo había usado, es que antes me parecía que ella me lo había dado por una clase de luto que pensaba que sentía en esos momentos, pienso que a mi hermana le hubiera servido más, pues ella aún no puede perdonar a papá por separarse de nuestra madre, a ella le hubiera gustado mucho el obsequio. Mamá siempre decía que ella era muy chica para entender las cosas en ese momento, la verdad era que Nessie (mi hermana) era muy madura para solo tener catorce años; pero en su corazón no llegaría el perdón.

El zumbido de mi móvil capto mi atención, lo cogí para ver quién me había mandado un mensaje. Era de Jasper, mi novio, su mensaje de texto decía lo siguiente: ¨Te espero en la fiesta, ¡llega ya!¨.

Muchas veces me había preguntado por que salía con él, pues no era la mejor persona del mundo pero me sentía distraída en algo cuando estaba cerca de él siendo su novia. Era el jugador estrella de básquetbol, y era también el más creído y odioso, pero en pocas ocasiones tenía sus momentos de bondad diciéndome cosas adorables pero luego se acababa con sus dobles sentidos en el momento de hablar, no era el novio perfecto pero era algo más, aunque no sabía exactamente que era.

Me acerqué al espejo incrustado en la pared para poder maquillarme apropiadamente para la ocasión, solo me puse una sombra de ojos oscura pero sin llegar a ser un negro azabache, también me puse un labial color fresa que hacia destacar mis labios, un poco de mascara negra pues mis pestañas ya eran lo suficientemente largas. Observé mi reflejo un última vez para retirarme hacía la fiesta; debía reconocer que no era nada fea más bien era bonita, tenía un rostro de tamaño normal y blanco pero sin llegar a ser extremadamente pálido, mi nariz era fina y mis pómulos algo elevados, mis labios eran carnosos pero tampoco parecían haber pasado por una fase de botox, mis ojos eran normales pero de un tono chocolate algo extraño, mi cabello era como una mezcla de castaño oscuro y rubio cenizo y no era por haberme teñido ya que jamás lo había hecho en mi vida, sino que mucho tiempo en la playa por consejo de mi madre había aclarado mi cabello naturalmente, lo cual me daba algo de particularidad en medio de tantas rubias o morenas que vivían aquí.

Salí de mi habitación y fui directo a la de Nessie, abrí la puerta blanca que decía entra pero no olvides cerrar la puerta, como siempre la encontré unida y casi pegada a su computadora escuchando música rock, parecía estar ida pues ni siquiera notó cuando entré, lo único que hice fue presionar pausa con el teclado, de inmediato reaccionó.

- ¡Hey! Estaba escuchando eso - dijo con una voz de niña mimada, ella era muy parecida a mí solo que sus ojos eran verdes como los de nuestra madre, y su cabello tenía la tonalidad entre pelirrojo y cobrizo; estaba molesta y con los brazos cruzados formando un puchero

- Solo te aviso que ya me voy, en caso de emergencias llama a mamá o a mí, lo sabes. Y no le habrás la puerta a extraños, - dije mientras ella me miraba con un rostro incrédulo, no pude contener la risa por su reacción. - Ok eso no, pero cuídate.

- No te preocupes, y ¿mamá a qué hora vuelve? - preguntó expectante

- No muy tarde, solo se fue al club, nada de que asustarse. Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos - me despedí mientras salía de su habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente

Corrí escaleras abajo hasta la sala, sabía que lo tacones no eran amigables a la hora de correr pero ya no podía demorarme, así que tomé un bolso de mi madre color piel que combinaba a la perfección con mis estiletos, cogí las llaves y salí de casa.

Me subí al auto que me había obsequiado mi madre hace un año, era lindo, yo sabía que no era el último modelo pero me gustaba, para mí era único y perfecto. Arranqué dirigiéndome a la dichosa casa de Charlotte Nurs.

Mamá había salido al club, todos los viernes lo hacía, era como darse un poco de libertad. Muchas veces pensaba que ella se comportaba más como una amiga que como mi madre, pero así era ella, y Nessie y yo la queríamos así. Muchas personas siempre piensan que el divorcio es porque el marido fue infiel, pero en el caso de mi padres, no fue así, pues su separación fue de mutuo acuerdo; ahora no se llevan ni mal ni bien, muchas veces mamá me había dicho que convivir con Charlie (papá) era como estar con un conocido, las cosas ya no eran las mismas entre ellos. Mamá no le tenía ningún rencor por lo sucedido pero Nessie si, ella decía que él arruinó las cosas, que él había arruinado nuestra familia. Siendo honesta, yo era la única que amaba estar cerca de mi papá, él era un buen padre para mí.

Llegué a la dirección que Jasper me había dado con anterioridad, era una casa grande color crema con columnas griegas y con tejas en los amplios techos, por los largos ventanales se veía salir luces incandescentes, parecía un palacio veraniego. Bajé del auto y metí las llaves en el bolso, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa; al abrirla la música ruidosa me invadió por completo.

Veía a personas reír y bailar con vasos rojos en las manos, muy ebrios al parecer, algunas bebían escandalosamente. Pasé por entre la gente buscando a Jasper, no lo encontraba, noté como unos chicos sentados en un sofá rojo se quedaban mirándome como si fuera un pedazo de carne, estaba acostumbrada a esto pero siempre era incomodo tener ese efecto en las personas, odiaba eso.

Escuché a alguien toser para llamar mi atención, el ruido venía desde atrás así que resolví por voltearme, y la persona que vi definitivamente no era mi favorita, ni siquiera alguien a quien pudiera soportar.

Era Rosalie Hale, mi némesis, bueno siendo honesta yo no tenía nada en contra de ella solo que ella me odiaba y siempre trataba de hacerme la vida imposible, y ahora mucho más pues ella siempre quiso a Jasper para sí, pero él nunca había mostrado interés en ella y eso la hacía sentirse más inferior que nunca. Ella era bonita debía admitirlo pero era bella por fuera y horrible por dentro, tenía el cabello rubio y lacio con ojos azules y cristalinos, su piel es blanca pero un poco bronceada. Hoy llevaba una micro falda color negro y un top escotado rosa. Me miraba con una sonrisa falsa y una mirada de superioridad que no se la quitaba nadie.

- Si buscas a Jasper está en el piso de arriba esperándote, pero seguro ya se aburrió de ti - dse burló mirándome a los ojos como si no le diera miedo.

Me dirigí hacia arriba sin que me importara haberla golpeado con un codo, sabía que solo lo hacía para hacerme enojar pero no la soportaba; subí las escaleras con furia, y con algo de emoción para verlo ya, quería irme con él lo antes posible de ahí. Pero al abrir la primera puerta del pasillo sentí una ira increíble.

Lastimosamente, Jasper estaba besando a otra chica en una cama, sentí como una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla por la impotencia, aunque si había rabia.

- Jasper, ¡¿qué diablos es esto?! - grité como una desquiciada, mientras él volteaba a verme rápidamente como si estuviera asustado por verme

- Ok, sé que esto se ve mal, pero tiene una explicación - trató de excusarse pobremente, estaba realmente asustado mientras la chica a su lado se tapaba el rostro con una almohada como tratando de escapar de la vergüenza

Lo único que hice en ese momento es salir corriendo, bajando por las escaleras y hasta la puerta pero entonces sentí que Jasper me volteaba para encararme, esto ya era suficiente no soportaría una estúpida disculpa falsa por su parte, era un maldito idiota y ahora lo odiaba.

- Espera un momento - soltó suplicante, pero notaba todas las risas de los presentes, la música había sido apagada y Rosalie me miraba con una felicidad única, mostrando todos los dientes en su despreciable sonrisa

- Púdrete, Jasper. - dije antes de darle un bofetada demasiado violenta, vi como cayó al piso mientras yo salía de ese lugar con más ira que antes y un maldito dolor de mano que ardía como los mil demonios

Me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo torrencialmente muy tarde, y eso era fantástico, totalmente grandioso, nótese mi enorme sarcasmo. Odiaba la lluvia, era horrible y sucio así que subí a mi auto velozmente para no mojarme más, pero ya me sentía como una sopa chorreada. Arranqué sin pensarño dos veces. Sentía como lágrimas inundaban mi rostro, pero no era por tristeza o algo parecido, sino que me sentía humillada, él me engañó en frente de personas que se burlaban y se jactaban por eso. Pero al darle esa bofetada di la vuelta a la historia, nadie me hace menos. Definitivamente ya se había terminado lo que sea que teníamos, Jasper lo había arruinado, aunque estaba segura de que la bimbo de Rosalie lo había planeado todo, por eso me había dicho que subiera. Pero esa idiota lo pagaría.

De pronto, me percaté de que el auto ya no avanzaba y me faltaban como unas cinco calles más. Simplemente, hoy no era mi día de suerte. Bajé del auto sin que me importara la estúpida lluvia, caminé hasta la banca que veía cerca y me senté en ella, me tapé el rostro y di un grito lleno de furia. Seguía pensando en eso y ya no podía.

Sentí una presencia a mi lado como una sombra, y al levantar la mirada vi a un joven alto que me miraba atentamente, no podía ver bien como era pues solo veía sus ojos verde oliva observándome atentamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntó en voz alta como para que pudiera escucharlo mejor, yo solo lo miré con una sonrisa sarcástica. - Si quieres te puedo llevar, pero solo si tú quieres, mi auto está allá. - señaló hacia otra sombra en la pista.

- ¿En serio? - pregunté aséptica a subirme al auto de un completo desconocido, al verlo él solo asintió con la cabeza, no tengo idea porque hice lo que hice pero fui junto a él hacia su auto sin protestar.

Mientras él conducía yo solo miraba por la ventana, tratando de pensar en algo que hiciera esta situación un poco menos incomoda de lo que ya era pero no encontraba nada en lo cual distraerme, así que resolví por entablar una conversación.

- Gracias por recogerme de ahí, no sé porque mi auto dejó de funcionar - dije mientras él sonreía, era una sonrisa hermosa y brillante como la de los principes de Disney.

- De nada, no podía dejarte ahí, ¿podrías indicarme tu dirección? Es que soy nuevo en esta parte de Los Ángeles - argumentó mientras me observaba con gran expectativa haciendome sentir un poco sonrojada.

- Aquí gira a la derecha y ve de frente, ¿y en qué año de la secundaria vas? - pregunté mirándolo, parecía muy joven seguro que sería de segundo o primer año guiandome por su aspecto frente a la luz débil del auto.

- Voy en el penúltimo, ¿y tú? - preguntó sonriendo quizá porque había notado mi rostro anonadado por esa revelación inesperada

- Yo también, pero pareces muy joven, ¿estarás en la Secundaria Westchester Senior o en alguna privada? - pregunté muy interesada en su respuesta, quizá seríamos compañeros de escuela y no sabía si eso sería bueno o embarazoso.

- Sí, creo que seremos compañeros. - contestó. - No quiero ser entrometido pero, ¿por qué estabas llorando? - preguntó mirando el camino con atención apropiada, debía ser un muy buen conductor aunque algo indiscreto.

- Digamos que un idiota probó ser un grandísimo imbécil. - dije tratando de evadir el tema. - Bueno aquí me quedo, y me llamo Bella Swan, por cierto.

Salí del auto y caminé hacia mi casa, ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de esta, cuando lo oí hablar de nuevo desde su auto en voz alta a través de la lluvia con una voz rasposa y dulce a la vez.

- Bueno Tasha Blue, yo me llamo Edward Masen, y se nota que el idiota si que fue un imbécil, - sostuvo. - ¿quien, en su sano juicio, haría llorar a una chica guapa como tú? - sonreía plenamente de oreja a oreja mientras me brindaba un guiño coqueto

Noté que había subdo la luz de su auto y por fin pude verlo a la perfección. Su tez era blanca como la mía, con cabello cobrizo, sin duda era un chico muy atractivo, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero que lo hacía ver como un motorista, como un chico malo de los de las películas de los setentas. Vislumbré como su auto aceleraba y se iba a gran velocidad.

Entré a casa, y me saqué los tacones húmedos por las gotas de lluvia, sin pensar en nada en concreto pues mi mente bailaba por su ausencia. Subí por las escaleras, descalza, hasta llegar a mi habitación y me recosté de golpe en mi cama viendo el techo de concreto blanco marmoleado, lo único en lo cual podía pensar era en Edward, en su sonrisa tan bella e inolvidable, en sus ojos verdes y profundos. Tal vez no había sido un día tan malo después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II Reunión Importante BELLA'S PoV Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el techo iluminado por los rayos del sol que lo hacía ver aún más blanco como si fuera el mismo cielo. Todo era demasiado brillante para mi gusto, pero ya tenía que levantarme o sino no lo haría nunca, me conocía muy bien a mi misma como para saber que si me volvía a dormir ya no me podría despertar nadie en la faz de la tierra. Me senté en la cama mientras me quitaba las sabanas de seda, no tenían diseño alguno solo eran color blanco, a decir verdad todo en mi habitación solo tenía ese color en su paleta de tonos, desde que tenía once años mi mamá se había encargado de que mi habitación luciera uniforme y con clase, yo nunca había dado objeción alguna frente a esta decisión, a mi parecer eso no me daba ninguna molestia en lo absoluto. Percibí un aroma diferente en el ambiente que me trajo recuerdos de la niñez, olía a tocino y zumo de naranja. No había sentido eso en unos seis años cuando papá aún vivía aquí. Decidí bajar para ver qué es lo que sucedía, quizá mi madre había ordenado el desayuno en un restaurante decente, y ya no comeríamos más hamburguesas y sodas dietéticas. Pero al dirigirme hacía la cocina me topé con algo inesperado, allí estaba mamá frente a la estufa y Nessie comiendo de un plato lleno. Estaba aturdida por lo que veía frente a mis ojos. - ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunté pausadamente mientras mamá volteaba a verme con un plato lleno en sus manos, mientras sonreía - ¿Acaso hiciste el desayuno? - Sí, ven y siéntate junto a Nessie - dijo mamá aun sonriéndome - ¿qué es lo sorprendente de verme cocinar? - Que no lo has hecho desde que Charlie se fue. - respondió Nessie tomando de un vaso lleno de zumo de naranja. - Y Bella está en shock por verte hacerlo, es así de simple. Me senté mientras mamá me servía un vaso lleno de sumo y me alcanzaba un plato lleno de tocino cocinado a punto. Era extraño que se comportara como una madre abnegada y doméstica, pues siempre era como una amiga de nuestra edad. Mientras comíamos miré de reojo a Nessie y ella solo sonreía maliciosamente, como siempre/ - ¿Y por qué todo este festín? - pregunté dirigiéndome a mamá - ¿por quién estás tan feliz que decidiste deleitarnos con tus artes culinarias? - ¡Por Dios! ¿No puedo darles un desayuno decente sin que haya un propósito detrás de ello? - preguntó consternada, pero notaba algo de inseguridad en sus palabras que se tambaleaban. Nessie y yo la miramos con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo mientras seguíamos comiendo, hasta que terminamos con el sumo volteamos nuestras sillas para encarar a mamá. Ella solo nos sonreía. - Ok, me atraparon, es que ayer conocí un chico en el club. - decía mama cubriéndose los ojos como si estuviera avergonzada por algo, nosotras solo reíamos ante su confesión de típica adolescente americana, se veía como si fuera una inmadura niña encaprichada con un muchacho - ¿Y cómo se llama? - pregunté mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo fue? - ¿Dónde lo conociste? - preguntó mi hermana. Aunque, al parecer la estábamos bombardeando con preguntas demasiado rapido pues su expresión parecía algo asustada como si se hiciera pequeña ante nosotras - Tranquilas, les contaré todo. Se llama James, lo conocí en el Club Exchange LA, él trabaja de barman y es muy lindo y guapo. - sostenía como si hablara de un sueño hecho realidad; y ciertamente debía admitir que me gustaba ver a mamá feliz pero primero debía ver si el tipo era lo mejor para mamá Mientras mamá seguía hablando con Nessie, yo subí para darme una ducha. Al terminar con ella me sentía relajada pero aburrida, era cierto que siempre me sentía así, como si ya no hubiera peligro o adrenalina en mí, como si todo fuera una rutina en mi vida, no había nada nuevo que experimentar. Mientras me vestía decidí llamar a la única persona que me daría ánimos, la única que me haría sentirme contenta por lo menos por un rato. Cogí mi móvil y busqué en la agenda el número de Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga desde que tengo siete años, ella era muy tímida e introvertida, siempre parecía menor que yo pero era mayor por un año aunque estuviéramos en el mismo año de estudios, pero las políticas del colegio hicieron que ella estuviera en un grado inferior y no porque no fuera inteligente pues ella era la chica más lista que conozco, pero tenía que ver con los meses y que haya nacido en diciembre, ciertamente no entendía muy bien eso, pero en fin ella siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme reír de alguna forma u otra, era una maestra en eso. - Hola. - me saludó por el auricular aunque sonaba algo constipada, seguro estaba enferma nuevamente - Hola, adivina con quien terminé ayer. - la provoqué mientras me secaba el cuerpo con la enorme toalla blanca, cortesía de mi estirada madre. - ¡Oh Por Dios! - exclamó mientras pude escuchar un tímido "sí" pero de seguro había sido mi imaginación. - Pero, ¿por qué?, si se veían muy bien juntos - ¿En serio? - resulté incrédula. - Bueno, digamos que el idiota descerebrado me engañó con otra rubia descerebrada. - Eso está muy... mal, pero tu ¿estás bien? - preguntó tímidamente mientras yo escogía que ponerme para el día de hoy observando mi guardaropa como un catalogo. - Sí, y eso es lo raro. Pensé que me sentiría pésimo pero al parecer no lo quería tanto como pensaba, pero lo que me mata es que creo que la estúpida de Rosalie lo planeó todo solo para hacerme terminar con él. - expuse molesta mientras esperaba alguna respuesta inmediata de mi amiga, tal vez no estaba tan paranoica como pensaba o quizá si tenía razón, necesitaba tener una segunda opinión de alguien que conociera mi entorno y Alice lo conocía muy bien, pues el estar siempre callada le daba tiempo de escuchar sin ni siquiera ser chismosa por ello - Yo también creo eso, ella siempre estuvo muy envidiosa acerca de ustedes dos, porque todo lo que tú tienes ella lo quiere. Solo es una niña engreída que cree que puede tenerlo todo pero ella no sabe que aunque tu terminaras con él, Jasper jamás se fijará en una boba como ella. - sostuvo con una seguridad que nunca había oído en ella, pues se escuchaba bastante firme en su declaración (cosa que no era su fuerte) - Y, ¿cómo sabes eso? - pregunté mientras se oía un gran silencio, ella estaba pensando en su respuesta ¿quizá? Pero eso no tenía sentido, así que apagué mi lado de psicologa por un instante. - No sé. Creo que porque él nunca la miraba a ella, y esas cosas; bueno me tengo que ir creo que mi madre me llama. - decía con apuro, seguro que era una excusa aunque no sabía porque evadía mi pregunta, ella siempre evitaba todo lo que se relacionara con Jasper. - Ok, adiós. - me despedí. - Adiós, nos vemos mañana. - dijo terminando la llamada Mañana comenzábamos las clases y tenía que hacer una cosa más, debía atender a la reunión de padres-hijos de la empresa en la cual trabajaba mi padre, siempre le decía a Nessie que fuera conmigo y con papá pero ella siempre se negaba diciendo que no quería verlo, yo siempre hacía una excusa diciendo que ella se sentía mal o que tenía planes para no lastimar con su rechazo a papá, él no se merecía eso. Tenía que elegir un conjunto que fuera elegante pero juvenil, decidí llevar una falda tubo hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla color crema oscuro, un top holgado sin mangas con una parte más larga color crema claro y unos estiletos cremas para que todo combinara, también llevaría un collar tribal color crema y marrón, unos pendientes de perlas y una pulsera a juego con el collar. Puse todo ordenado en mi cama, no sé porque siempre me gustaba que todo esté muy apilado, que todo tenga su lugar parecía una compulsiva maniática o algo parecido. Lo único que me hartaba de tener que ir era que Rosalie también estaría ahí, ya que su padre también trabajaba con el mío, eran compañeros, ambos inversionistas mayoritarios de Russian Kwood Enterprise, sé que el nombre hace pensar que tiene algo que ver con Rusia pero no lo tiene, es solo un nombre solo eso. Ahora tener que pasar toda la velada con ella alrededor no era algo placentero, era todo lo contrario y ahora mucho peor pues ella me estaría haciendo recordar lo de Jasper, y se burlaría mucho más, quizá no sería lo suficiente capaz de contenerme y asesinarla con los bolígrafos que obsequiarían en dicha cena en el Hilton Pasadena. Me puse unos pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta negra sin mangas, junto con las zapatillas de siempre; mi estilo siempre era ese cuando estaba en casa, relajado y sin ataduras algo muy diferente a lo que siempre usaba en la Secundaria, ya que ahí mi estilo era algo prep pues era muy estudiosa, no tanto como Alice pero destacaba en casi todos las materias excepto en una la de animación, simplemente que todas debíamos audicionar para esa tontería y yo siempre trataba de que nada me saliera bien para no tener que soportar de por vida a la zombi rubia que era la capitana de las otras zombis, pero en realidad yo era muy buena gimnasta. Escuché que mi puerta se abría de golpe y supe que era mamá. - Ya me voy, cuida de Nessie. - dijo mamá antes de irse, estaba vestida con una blusa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir negros, su uniforme de siempre en el Salón Le Posh - Ok. - hablé conmigo misma ya que ella se había ido casi corriendo y ya había oído la puerta cerrarse. Resolví bajar para ver que hacía Nessie, siempre era interesante observarla con sus cosas de niña, aunque ella odiaba que la llamaran así. Era gracioso examinar sus reacciones a ciertas preguntas. Al bajar no la veía por la sala, hasta que escuché que alguien abría el caño. Entré a la cocina y vi a Nessie lavando los platos del desayuno mientras tarareaba alguna de sus canciones raras. Quise sorprenderla pero ella me lo impidió, seguro que ya me había notado cerca, muchas veces me preguntaba si mi hermanita menor era un genio o simplemente muy extraña. - Mamá dijo que tengo que cuidarte, así que no planees nada de fiestas alocadas hoy. - le advertí con sarcasmo mientras ella reía a carcajadas sin poder parar, ella nunca estaría en alguna fiesta era muy ella - Ahora tendré que decirle a los chicos que no iré al strip club, que decepción tendrán. - se carcajeaba, eso me hizo reír aún más a mí también -Dime algo, ¿irás hoy a la reunión de papá? - pregunté creyendo que con el humor que tenía quizá sería amable pero como siempre me equivoqué - Jamás iré a lo de Charlie. - dijo rotundamente ya sin reír y sin ningún rastro de comicidad en su rostro mientras seguía lavando, yo me apoyé en la columna que estaba a mi lado buscando un descanso - ¿Por qué no puedes querer a papá como antes? - pregunté consternada, en serio quería que dejara de ser tan arisca con él - Él se fue, y ya no me importa. - contestó tranquila, Nessie siempre era muy callada con sus sentimientos, jamás los expresaba completos - Y, ¿qué excusa quieres que le dé ahora? - pregunté mientras ella volteaba a mirarme, le respondí mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una aptitud molesta y seria a la vez -Dile que me morí, a ver si le gusta. - anunvió con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo para luego irse hacia arriba, seguro iría a encerrarse a su habitación como siempre, eso era lo único que odiaba de Nessie, que era muy testaruda Ordené algo de Mc Donald para almorzar pero ella no me hablaba ya que estaba con sus audífonos pegados a ella como una forma de alejarme. Todo fue muy incómodo por toda la tarde, ella en su habitación y yo entretenida preguntándome como serían ser las clases con Edward, seguía pensando en él como una niña recordando sus facciones tan simétricas hasta que vi mi reloj digital que me decía que era las seis de la tarde y media. Rápidamente subí a mi habitación para cambiarme. Cuando terminé con eso comencé a maquillarme con tonos durazno o vainilla, con labial suave y ligero, peiné mi cabello suelto lo mejor que pude, lo puse a un lado para que no pareciera despeinado como siempre. Escuché el timbre sonar y rápidamente le dije a Nessie lo de su cena, ella no me contestó y bajé las escaleras con una velocidad desconocida hasta poder llegar a la puerta sin un cabello fuera de lugar. - Hola. - me saludó papá al verme. - Te ves muy hermosa. - Gracias, ya vámonos. - le indiqué mirándolo con atención, llevaba un traje negro como si fuera a casarse pero sin esos molestos moños o las corbatas innecesarias - Pero hay que esperar a tu hermana. - dijo esperanzado como siempre en que ella lo perdonara, y ahora yo debía recurrir a una de mis excusas para la tonta de Nessie, me sentía mal por mentirle pero era para que no se decepcionara de ella - Está enferma, al parecer la comida del Mc Donald ya no le hace bien. - manifesté mientras él parecía no creérselo pero no dijo nada, solo me llevó hasta su auto y arrancó con melancolía en su mirada No hablamos mucho durante todo el recorrido, solo para preguntarme como estaba ella y yo, como nos desenvolvíamos en la escuela. Para conversar más le conté lo de Jasper, fue algo gracioso ya que tuve que detenerlo antes de que diera media vuelta y fuera romperle la cara por idiota; dijo algo como quebraré a ese niño sin neuronas. Cuando llegamos él me ayudó a bajar y me llevó de la mano hacia adentro del salón de recepciones del hotel, todo era muy hermoso lleno de luz y grandes candelabros antiguos que parecía salido de un palacio verdadero. Papá me dejó por un momento para hablar con sus amigos, mientras el camarero me daba una copa de champaña. Tomé un poco y vi a Rosalie con una mirada asesina dirigiéndose a mí. Llevaba puesto a mi parecer un mini vestido demasiado corto, sin mangas y con un exceso de color rosa; sin duda no era el adecuado para un evento como este, ese sería el vestido de alguien que se va a un club de Miami. Noté que en un dos por tres ella ya se encontraba a mi lado con una mano en su cadera, yo decidí ignorarla pero ya me estaba colmando la paciencia con sus estupideces yo solo miraba hacia otro lado como ignorándola. - ¿Qué se siente llevar los cuernos más grandes de todo Los Ángeles? - se burló con descaro riéndose, noté que quería mancharme con la copa de champan que tenía ella en la mano derecha al enfocarme en sus muñecas - Espero que se sienta mejor que esto. - le respondí logrando que su propia copa cayera en ella y solo pareciera un accidente de ella misma. - ¡Oh, te mojaste!, que torpe de tu parte. Ella venía para atacarme como una leona lista para rebanarme pero su padre la sujetó disculpándola por su atroz comportamiento, yo reía disimuladamente durante toda la velada. Aún recordaba cómo se veía toda molesta, ya parecía la muchacha protagonista de la película Carrie cuando la bañan en sangre de puerco en la fiesta de graduación, era muy divertido verla de esa manera pues casi podías oler el odio quemando su cerebro, lo que provocaba que humo saliera de sus oídos. El tiempo pasó y papá terminó me llevándome a casa, despidiéndose y diciendo que esperaba que Nessie se mejorara, me sentía mal por él en ese aspecto, junto con muchos más. Entré a casa y subí directamente a mi habitación, pues siendo honesta tenía mucho sueño y mañana empezaban las clases, sería agotador ver a todos nuevamente pero por dentro ya quería que fuera mañana ya que vería el encantador rostro del misterioso Edward. Sin duda, sería un buen día para todo lo que me propusiera, y me encantaba saber que el día de hoy había funcionado muy bien. Lo de papá salió perfecto, logré vengarme de la tonta rubia, y mamá está feliz. Solo me faltaba amistarme con Nessie y eso no sería nada fácil. 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Confusión y Perversión

BELLA PoV

Estaba algo cansada por tantas copas de champan que me sirvieron ayer luego de aquel pequeño incidente que tuve con la odiosa de Rosalie, era hilarante el tan solo recordar su expresión al notar que estaba cubierta en alcohol. Ayer al llegar a casa me había dado un largo baño de burbujas para poder estar relajada y serena, pero al parecer mi resaca no se iría por ninguna razón y tenía demasiada pereza como para darme un nuevo baño, así que resolví bajar para ver si mamá había preparado el desayuno como ayer. Aún llevaba mis pijamas, compuesta por un short de rayas blancas y verdes y un top manga acero color blanco; mientras que mi cabello parecía un nido de pájaros como todas las mañanas, muchas veces parecía como si hubiera tenido una fuerte pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con una bestia, odiaba que se pusiera tan desordenado así que lo peinaba con mis dedos mientras bajaba las escaleras para que se pusiera más dócil.

Mis pantuflas se veían raras cuando caminaba hacía la cocina, pero siempre habían sido raras ya que para alguien que tiene diecisiete años no es común tener pantuflas de Hello Kitty, pero habían sido un regalo de mamá así que debía aceptarlo aunque no fueran apropiadas para mi edad y hasta dudo que Nessie se las quisiera poner. Sentí que algo entraba a mi ojo y comencé a sobármelo como si me diera comezón, seguro había sido solo una pelusa o el mismo viento.

- Mamá, ¿y ahora qué preparaste? No puedo oler nada. - comenté mientras conseguía tener algo de visión y entraba a la cocina, era raro que no oliera a tocino después de lo de ayer.

- Hola . - saludó una voz masculina pero desconocida, subí la vista y vi a un muchacho de cabello color rubio, ojos color avellana con pestañas medianas, de tez algo más clara que la mía; lo incomodo era que llevaba una camiseta pegada al cuerpo que parecía de una fraternidad y unos pantaloncillos cortos. - Tú debes ser Bella.

- Oh, lo siento pensé que mi madre estaría aquí. - dije mientras me distraía lo guapo que era, debía tener como veintisiete o quizá unos treinta años de edad. - Y tu ¿quién eres?

- Soy James, un amigo de tu mamá. - se presentó mientras cogía un poco de zumo de naranja que mamá había preparado ayer y había dejado dentro del frigorífico, recordé que ella había mencionado su nombre y todo comenzó a tener sentido

- Sí, ella nos contó sobre tí, ayer. - anuncié tratando de desviarme de lo atractivo que era, debía pensar que era el interés amoroso de mi madre y no un chico que me gustaba, a parte se notaba que era mucho mayor que yo. - Mamá dijo que eras barman en un club, no recuerdo el nombre

- Sí, ese es mi trabajo. - respondió mirandome de reojo con una sonrisa divina. - Me encanta hacerlo, sobre todo cuando uno sabe cómo hacer los movimientos con los vasos y el licor. Es una aventura con muchas ventajas.

- Debe ser entretenido estar despierto toda la noche haciendo tragos. - comenté desviando mi vista de él, comencé a mirar solo mis pantuflas lo cual era un intento de evadirlo demasiado pobre, así que decidí servirme también algo del sumo para poner mi concentración en otro sitio

- Si, lo es. - afirmó con algo de doble sentido en sus palabras . - Muy entretenido y físico.

Cuando dijo eso, los dobles sentidos me hicieron que me atorara un poco con el líquido cítrico que luego pude pasar con dificultad, subí la mirada para verlo a los ojos y solo noté una mirada persistente y una sonrisa maliciosa. No me hacía sentir cómoda pero tampoco era que no me agradara, me sentía rara frente a esta situación, algo me decía que no me llevaría a nada bueno.

- Puedo ver que ya conociste a mi hija mayor, Bella. - nos sorprendió mi madre que sin que nos diéramos cuenta había entrado y estaba apoyada en la columna de entrada a la cocina con una sonrisa mirando a James.

- Sí, es encantadora. - sonrió James acercándose a mamá para luego abrazarla mientras la miraba con dulzura, eso fue adorable, el ver a mi madre feliz con alguien más que no fuera mi papá

- Y espera a que conozcas a mi hija menor, Nessie, ella es tan dulce y amable, ¿cierto Bella? - explicó, mamá con un sarcasmo notable en exceso, mientras empezamos a oír un grito de mi hermana lleno de histeria como si hubiera visto un ratón o algo que la hubiera asustado

Yo solo rodeé los ojos mientras Nessie gritaba algo del brassiere tirado de nuestra madre en el baño. Mientras mi hermana, mamá y yo tomábamos el desayuno, James se despidió y se fue mientras mamá miraba dulcemente a un punto fijo creo yo que pensando en él. Era muy raro que estuviera tan ilusionada cuando lo había conocido ayer, pero debía estar feliz por ella al igual que mi hermana, cuando miró a James se vio contenta por mamá también así que si él resultaba ser un buen tipo podía ser genial para mamá.

Subí a prepararme para ir a la Secundaria, decidí ponerme algo básico, pues hoy no haríamos muchas cosas, solo nos darían la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar, nos entregarían nuestros horarios y tendríamos una charla con nuestro tutores, solo me vestí con una camiseta manga corta color gris con rayas horizontales color negro, un short jean y unos tenis azules; mi cabello lo peiné lo mejor que pude pero solo logré que no se enredara, lo puse a un lado y comencé a bajar las escaleras.

Me despedí de mamá y me fui a dejar a la escuela privada a Nessie, en un año ya iría a la Secundaria. Ambas habíamos tenido que ir a las Escuelas Medias Privadas, era como una tradición para mamá, simplemente no entendía por qué ir a una escuela privada y luego a una pública.

- Nos vemos. - me despedí mientras ella salía del auto, despidiéndose con la mano, mientras veía como ella era diferente de todas las chicas ahí.

Era cierto que llevaba el mismo uniforme conformado por una falda hasta la rodilla con volados de color negro, una blusa manga larga blanca y una corbata negra, pero las otras niñas siempre llevaban algo rosa o purpura, reían entre ellas o coqueteaban con los muchachos que pasaban por la entrada ya que era una escuela de niñas solamente. Tephie no era así, ella se iba caminando lentamente con la mochila en su mano y un suéter negro amarrado a la cintura, con el cabello lacio suelto que era bronze rojizo como el de mamá, ella era bonita como un pequeño querubín. Cuando la llevaba a la escuela siempre tenía una mirada ida y sin vida, como si solo fuera lo más aburrido de su día, nunca la había visto con amigas, al parecer no las tenía; lo que sí notaba era como la miraban las otras niñas de su escuela, con una mirada llena de odio y al parecer envidia, como siempre me miraba Rosalie, como si ellas fueran superiores a ella y mi hermana solo un impedimento para ellas. Era algo triste ver que en ese lugar ella no era como en casa, no tenía ese espíritu vivaz que la hacía especial. Ella entró a un salón de clase y yo arranqué el auto,

Manejé hacía la Secundaria, para encontrarme con el escenario de siempre, los jugadores de basquetbol haciéndose los fuertes mientras se daban golpes, luego estaban las animadoras con sus cortísimos uniformes moviendo sus pompones junto a Rosalie, mientras los nerds trataban de hacerse invisibles de los demás, los góticos con sus libros de santería y por último los de la banda escolar haciéndose los importantes pero por dentro sabían que los llamados populares siempre se burlaban de ellos por esa misma razón, era lo mismo de siempre nada nuevo que notar.

Salí del auto para buscar a Alice, luego de girar la cabeza una cuantas veces logré ver que estaba dentro de su auto, me acerqué silenciosamente para sorprenderla con mi llegada. Ahí estaba ella con su corto cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta pero con cabello cubriendo su rostro y los lentes que llevaba siempre, estaba escribiendo en un cuadernillo, quizá era un diario; salí de la nada golpeando el vidrio de su ventanilla asustándola por lo que pude notar en su reacción. Ella rápidamente me mira con una sonrisa aún miedosa mientras guardaba el cuadernillo en la cajuela cerca al volante, para luego abrir su puerta y salir.

- Hola, me diste un gran susto. - me saludó tímidamente con su acento inglés de siempre, ella había nacido y criado los primeros años de su vida en Londres con su madre quien era inglesa de toda la vida.

- Tranquila, no soy un monstruo. Déjame verte, no te he visto en todas las vacaciones quizá creciste señorita inglesa. - bromeé riendo al igual que ella, le decía de esa manera desde que noté su acento al conocerla; ella llevaba unos jeans gastados, una camiseta holgada color durazno, una chaqueta color azul y unas zapatillas de ballet negras.

- Te he extrañado. - expresó con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, ella era como mi hermana excepto que nosotras jamás peleábamos, Alice nunca discutía sobre lo que yo decía, jamás lo hacía.

Caminamos dirigiéndonos a los pasillos para ver nuestros casilleros de siempre, pintados del mismo color ocre, nada cambiaba, nada era interesante. Abrí mi casillero para ver la foto de Jasper pegada, con enojo la quité para arrojarla en el basurero que estaba al lado de Alice, ella solo sonrió al verme hacer esto, seguramente porque quería que lo olvidara de una vez por todas pensando que lo quería, sabía que no era ese el caso pero me molestaba enormemente el ridículo que me hizo pasar en esa insípida fiesta a la cual él mismo me había citado.

- Y, ¿qué has hecho en las vacaciones? - preguntó en voz baja, mientras yo la miraba para responderle gustosa.

- Nada, solo fui a la reunión de papá, y empapé en champan a la bimbo de Rosalie por fastidiosa. - comenté aburrida, provocando una carcajada en Alice graciosamente a mi lado, ya no era tan gracioso, seguro la razón de mi aburrimiento y pesimismo era por la resaca.

Sentí que Alice me jaló la camiseta como para avisarme algo para luego volverse a su casillero, la miré de reojo y ella me señaló el pasillo atrás de mí. Volteé y vi a Rosalie con sus robots operadas llamadas Celia y Diana a lado caminando hacia mí, con sus aires de diva mirándome con una furia increíble. Tanya, quien tenía el cabello rubio rojizo llegando al tono fresa y su piel era bronceada llevaba una falda blanca y un top verde, mientras que Kate, quién tenía el cabello rubio platinado y su piel era pálida, se había puesto una falda negra y un top rosado strapless; por otro lado la bimbo llevaba un vestido corto y con escote color rojo con su cabello rubio liso y suelto con un labial rojo pasión que la hacía resaltar de entre las dos robots, llevaba unos tacones muy altos color negro. Llegó hasta donde yo me encontraba.

- Y, ¿qué pasó con tu novio? ¿O debería decir tu ex? - inquirió como una perra burlándose con su secuaces el igual de descerebradas que ella riéndose de ello, mientras notaba a Alice con miedo atrás de mí como escudándose.

- Supongo que ahora que está soltero irás tras él, ¿o me equivoco? - la reté con una sonrisa de suficiencia, seguro que lo haría para colmarme la paciencia como siempre.

- Creo que te equivocas, porque ahora que ya no es nada tuyo ya no me gusta tanto el tontito pero sexy de Jasper. - admitió con una expresión de inocencia para luego sonreír y retirarse con sus robots golpeando mi hombro temerosas de mi posible reacción, cuando estaban con su jefa actuaban muy valientes pero si las viera a las dos solas seguramente se arrepentirían de todo lo que hacían y ni siquiera se atreverían a mirarme mal.

- ¡Esa maldita perra! - exclsmé quejándome, Alice ahora respiraba con normalidad pues ya no estaban ni siquiera cerca de nosotras, no comprendía porque ella les tenía miedo si sus capacidades intelectuales superaban a la neurona nada funcional de Rosalie y su séquito.

Tampoco entendía porque tanto odio de ella hacía mí, lo único malo que le había hecho solo fue un accidente. Pues antes ambas estábamos en el pre-escolar y éramos como las mejores amigas, compartíamos los juguetes y nos llevábamos muy bien. Pero ahora recordando una vez en la cual ella había traído una de esas muñecas antiguas de extremado cuidado con rizos y un hermoso vestidito dorado, me la prestó por unos minutos, ella me pidió que la protegiera de todo, y así lo hice hasta que tocó la campana del almuerzo y los niños corrieron haciendo que la muñeca se callera de mis manos y todos la pisotearan ensuciándola por completo. Ella solo dio un grito que nunca olvidé pues realmente me asustó, y desde ese momento no me hablaba y me hacía bromas pesadas para verme sufrir, lógicamente nuestra amistad era solo parte de la historia y eso no se repetiría. Pero solo había sido una muñeca, ella no podía haberse enfadado de por vida por un juguete de bebes, era solo plástico.

Las horas pasaron y nos dieron la bienvenida al nuevo año escolar. Todo era lo mismo, nos hicieron pasar a nuestros nuevos salones de clase junto a nuestro nuevo tutor que ahora era el Sr. Bertie, el maestro de ética; nos dio una charla que era la de todos los años, y era en serio aburrida, aunque yo siempre disfrutaba sus clases debía admitir que no me gustaban los discursos y monólogos patosos.

Decidí entretenerme con algo y miraba por la ventana esperando que el día acabara de una buena vez; al parecer el tiempo no estaba de mi lado pues los minutos no pasaban lo suficientemente rápido. Veía a los niños pasar junto a sus madres para dirigirse a la playa, mi lugar de residencia era Long Beach y todos en la Secundaria iba a la playa para desesterarse, ósea a broncearse para quedar aún más tostados que los güidos del estúpido reality de Mtv llamado Jersey Shore.

- Y tengo que presentarles a un nuevo compañero suyo. - comentó el Sr. Bertie interrumpiendo mis pensamientos llenos de cosas interesantes, lo que le faltaba a ese monologo. Éste es Edward Masen, quien viene desde Nueva York, espero que le den una calurosa bienvenida todos ustedes.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Incomodidad

BELLA PoV

Era él, Edward, no había mentido al decir que estaría en mi Secundaria ni en mí mismo año, y como lo veía sería también mi compañero de salón de clases durante todo el año escolar, eso me animaba y no me hacía estar tan aburrida después de todo. Solo veía su sonrisa risueña y sus ojos verdes, como los recordaba; ahora que lo veía con claridad notaba que era aún más atractivo de lo que yo pensaba esa noche lluviosa. Pero lo bueno acaba de alguna forma u otra.

Al observar a las chicas, notaba su inmenso interés en él, incluida Rosalie (obviamente), todas babeando por él. Aunque notaba que él miraba a un punto específico, algo dentro de mí me anunciaba que ese punto fijo era yo pues sentía como si nuestras miradas estuvieran conectadas o raramente fusionadas. Yo solo devolvía la sonrisa que él me brindaba, era como en las comedias románticas, donde el resto del mundo se detiene para dar paso al primer encuentro visual entre los protagonistas el filme.

- Creo que tenemos un asiento reservado para usted, Señor Edward Masen, se sentará junto a la Señorita Swan durante este primer trimestre, y luego... verémos. - anunció el Sr. Bertie señalándome, mientras notaba la mirada embobada de todas las féminas en la habitación, observándolo hipnotizadas caminar hasta su asiento, era hilarante ver esta reacción de parte de todas. - Bueno, ahora continuemos hablando de sus nuevas clases de este año.

No hablamos durante toda la clase, era como si hubiera una barrera impidiendo nuestra conversación. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la continua indiferencia hacía todo volviera a mi mente, era como si todo fuera tan monótono, aunque por un momento mientras veía a Edward todo volvía a ser interesante pero no intenso; sentía la mirada de él clavada en mí como en la mañana James me miraba, no me causaba incomodidad pero no era algo que me hiciera sentir bien.

Gracias al cielo, la clase terminó poco tiempo después. Me levanté de mi asiento, escuchaba como Rosalie le gritaba a alguien por haber chocado con ella y al levantar la mirada noté que ese alguien era la pobre de Alice, intimidada como siempre pero ella ahora parecía una presa de la perra sin cerebro y sus robots, el Sr. Bertie se había marchado rápido y los compañeros que pasaban no hacían nada por ella, estaba indefensa. Con una fuerza de voluntad enorme, fui rápidamente hacía ellas para intervenir su estupidez, nadie atacaba a mi mejor amiga, y si ella no podía defenderse yo lo haría por ella.

- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? - pregunté con superioridad en mi mala aptitid mientras me ubicaba delante de Alice, y en frente de esa bimbo plantándole cara.

- Esto no te incumbe, Swan, esto es entre la nugget inglesa y yo. - sostuvo Rosalie como si así solucionara el problema que se acababa de crear conmigo, simplemente después de años no sabía aún con quien se metía.

- Su nombre es Alice, o eso no te cabe en el cerebro de nuez que tienes. - me burlé onriendo mientras golpeaba su cráneo como a una puerta, sus robots se miraban la una a otra como si no entendieran nada, con esa expresión que ponen los perros de voltear la cabeza.

- Y tú no entiendes que eso no le concierne a tu cabeza llena de cuernos. - contratacó decentemente riendo mientras sus robots acompañaban sus risas molestas y estereotipadas, pero aún dudosas. - La niña tonta se atrevió a chocar conmigo arrugando mi ropa de diseñador, y no se librará tan rápido de las consecuencias.

- Pues creo que sí, seguramente ella solo se tropezó por el olor a quemado que debe tener tu cerebro por tantas clases, ¿cierto?, no puedes soportar ni una pequeña hora. - se me daban bien los insultos con relación a su baja capacidad mental, mientras tomaba a Alice del brazo con delicadeza y la sacaba de ese lugar pero me detuve por un instante. - Por cierto, Pamela Anderson me llamó, y quiere que le devuelvas las siliconas lo antes posible.

Miré hacia atrás viendo un Edward divertido, solo sonreí y salí con Alice. Rosalie dio un grito enorme como si se le hubiera roto una uña o algo así, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo; era una engreída y alguien debía ponerle un alto a sus estupideces de niña mimada. Pero que se podía esperar de ella, aunque debo admitir que no era así. Ella comenzó a comportarse de esa manera creo yo a raíz de la muerte de su madre, pienso que no lo ha superado aún, a parte que su padre nunca se preocupaba por ella, jamás iba a las reuniones de la Secundaria ni de la Primaria. Era como si fuera una niña huérfana, a veces sentía pena por ella, pero también sabía que ella se escudaba y protegía con su comportamiento mimado, como si no creciera y no quisiera hacerlo, como si quisiera quedarse con el recuerdo infantil de su madre.

Ya no quería seguir pensando en eso o sino me sentiría mal por ella, que siempre fue mala conmigo sin razón alguna, siempre buscando algo para lastimarme emocionalmente ya que nunca le permitiría que me hiciera nada físico, eso jamás. A parte de que todo el tiempo trataba a Alice como si fuera una persona inferior a ella, solo porque era mi mejor amiga; pero lo que me hartaba era ver como yo era la única que se le enfrentaba pues todos le tenían miedo, era solo una tonta con tacones altos.

- Aunque no apruebo tu violencia verbal, tengo que admitir que fue muy gracioso lo que le dijiste a Rosalie. - opinó Alice sonriendo por lo bajo, a veces la comparaba con un topo ya que siempre agachaba la cabeza para todo.

- Y, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿dejarla que te moleste, una vez más? - le pregunté molesta, ya me enfermaba que ella actuara como si la forma en la que Rosalie la trataba fuera la correcta. - Tienes que aprender que ella no tiene derecho a tratar a los demás así, y si no se puede razonar con ella, pues hay que jugar su mismo juego y actuar.

- Lo siento, y gracias por defenderme de ella. - admitió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aún algo tímida. - En serio, eres una muy buena amiga.

Caminábamos por los pasillos dirigiéndonos al estacionamiento para poder retirarnos a nuestras casas, pero antes de poder entrar a mi auto, Edward me abordó ante la mirada sorprendida de Alice, quien estaba al lado de su auto.

- Hola. - se anunció Edward mirándome y sonriendo como la primera vez, creo que ese era su guiño singular.

- Hola . - copié su saludo sonriendo también, me sentía rara pero genial, como jamás me había sentido en mi vida, aunque no sabía lo que significaba. - Así que ahora somos compañeros.

- Sí, eso creo. - sentía sus ojos en los míos como si pudiera verme el alma provocando un color en mis mejillas, totalmente impropio en mí. - Pero, lo que quería saber es si te gustaría salir algún día para conocernos mejor, y poder hablar de tus geniales insultos a una bimbo. - no pudo evitar soltar risas interminables, eso sin duda me hizo carcajearme genuinamente, él había disfrutado lo de Rosalie y eso me daba un buen concepto de cómo era Edward Masen.

- Claro, ¿qué te parece el lunes que viene? - le sugerí tomando en control mientras lo veía asentir con la cabeza. - Entonces, vienes a recoger a mi casa a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, ¿te parece?

- Excelente - me daba cuenta lo contagiosa que era su sonrisa de comercial. - Entonces nos vemos mañana. - se despidió cuando yo seguía embobada como una ridicula, no sabía si avergonzarme o reírme de mí misma.

Puse mi cabello a un lado y lo vi subirse a su auto, en pocos segundos hice los mismo dirigiéndome al Colegio de Nessie para recogerla. Puse música en el auto, la única buena que pude encontrar era Meds de Placebo, tenía sueño pero tenía que recogerla para luego comprar algo en el Burger King y llegar a casa para poder almorzar tranquilamente, luego tendría una siesta merecida. La música era hipnotizante que casi me voy de frente a casa sin recoger a mi hermanita, pero felizmente llegué a tiempo pues veía que las niñas recién salían.

Vi a Nessie salir como entró, con la mirada perdida y enfocada en la música que emergía de sus audífonos negros, veía como las demás niñas conversaban con muchachos pero no mi hermanita. Entró al auto sin hacer mucho ruído.

- Veo que tienes pretendientes. - sostuve mirándola por el espejo retrovisor, señalando a los niños que se quedaban prendados por ella.

- No lo creo, tengo hambre podrías arrancar ya. - sostuvo Nessie desesperada, a ella no le gustaba que la molestaran y mucho menos con muchachos, era reservada en eso pero yo la conocía muy bien.

Arranqué para que luego de comprar la comida llegáramos a casa. Ahí pudimos comer esas hamburguesas con queso que tanto nos gustaban, nótese el gran sarcasmo en esa frase; escuché que el teléfono sonaba así que me levanté para contestar.

- ¿Hola? - dije jugando con el cordón del teléfono a la espera de una respuesta inmediata pues me aburría estar en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.

- Hola, soy yo. - reconocí la voz de mamá, se escuchaba tan apurada pero no de la forma habitual.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté sin preocuparme mucho, ya que ella solìa hacer dramas por todo.

- ¿Pueden tú y tu hermana arreglar mi habitación?, es que James va a vivir en la casa por unas cuantas semanas. - anunció como si estuviera esperanzada en ello, simplemente no entendía a mi madre con sus comportamientos de adolescente enamorada de la idea de tener novio.

- Mamá, lo conociste hace dos días. - le recordé con sarcasmo, pero era cierto, eso no era nada razonable - ¿En serio lo vas a invitar?

- Pero me gusta mucho, ¿no pueden hacerme ese favor? - suplicó por el auricular, a veces se comportaba como una niña pequeña. Bueno, no a veces, ¡siempre!

- Ok, - acepté. - Pero cocinqrás antes de irte a trabajar, ya que comer afuera es un asco y lo único que se hacer son macarrones con queso. - me lamenté por los hechos con falsas lágrimas, obviamente.

- Está bien, pero lo quiero todo limpio, nos vemos. - se despidió antes de cortar la llamada, noté que subrayó la palabra todo en sus indicaciones, mientras yo solo colgué y me dirigí hacía Nessie para darle las buenas noticias.

Su primera reacción no fue nada buena, pero al escuchar lo que nos daría a cambio su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa inmensa. Subimos a la habitación de mi madre y encontramos todo hecho un desastre, yo me encargué de limpiar los pisos y la cama, y ella de los cajones y su baño. Todo el polvo era muy tedioso de limpiar pero logré terminar con ello y con el desordenado camastro hecho de plumas que no paraban de volar por el aire como huyendo de mi, o quizá yo solo estaba loca.

- Bella, ven un momento. - me llamó Nessie riendo maliciosamente, quien se encontraba limpiando el baño de mamá. - No vas a creer esto.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté mientras caminaba hasta donde ella se encontraba dándome con la sorpresa más impactante que podía haber visto.

Ahí se encontraba Nessie con un consolador en la mano, al lado del cajón que mamá tenía en su baño, era negro y largo. Me sentía con ganas de reír pero también con ganas de vomitar; entretanto mi hermana reía a carcajadas por mi reacción. Ella comenzó a sacar todos los que mamá tenía en ese cajón, salían como unos diez ya, y eran de todos los tamaños y colores.

- ¡Oh Por Dios! - exclamé riendo mientras Nessie caía al piso por tanto carcajearse. - ¡Cuan asqueroso!, quiero vomitar.

- Y, ¿crees que mamá los haya usado todos? - preguntó ella aun burlándose de la situación que acontecía. - Y en ¿qué maneras?

- ¡Ya basta!, hay que dejar todo como estaba antes y tratar de olvidar todo lo que lastimosamente vimos en ese cajón, es un tanto traumático descubrir esto. - me dirigí con seriedad, mientras Nessie ponía todo en su lugar nuevamente. - Y nada de reírse de mamá por esto.

- Ok, deja de ser tan aburrida, vive un poco. - sostuvo antes de retirarse de la habitación para seguir comiendo su almuerzo que estaba abajo.

Ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo me dijera que era aburrida, de que yo misma me sintiera de esa manera; pero no podía evitarlo. Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con mi hermana limpiando la mesa de todo lo que habíamos ingerido. Fue ella la que rompió el hielo y comenzó a hablar.

- Y, ¿piensas que esto de James y mamá va en serio? - inquirió mirándome a los ojos con impaciencia, yo solo suspiré al recordar a el atractivo pero prohibido barman que amaba mi madre, esa pregunta me hacía sentir totalmente incómoda.

- No lo sé, pero por mamá si quiere algo serio, por eso quiere que pase unas semanas en casa. - admitió tratando de evitar mis pensamientos de él, debía ser buena con mamá y que me agradara más de lo normal su nuevo novio estaba mal.

- Al menos, eso haría feliz a mamá. - concluyó su idea para luego coger su mochila y dirigirse a las escaleras . - Bueno, me voy a hacer los deberes.. o algo así/

- Ok . - acepté con aburrimiento, necesitaba entretenerme con algo mientras ella hiciera su tarea proveniente de su ridicula escuela privada que practicamente las explotaba con tareas hasta para vacaciones.

No había tareas aún para mí, y no podía llamar a Alice ya que ella estaría en su clase de esgrima para luego ir a la de yoga. No entendía como tenía la furia suficiente para practicar ese deporte de armas pero no podía enfrentarse a los demás, pero así era ella, mi amiga topo.

Había algo en mi mente, y detestaba no poder dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de James y sus pantaloncillos, simplemente estaba loca. Aunque también pensaba en Edward y lo agradable que era, pero había algo de James que me atraía como una magneto gigante. Pero tenía que dejar de pensar en él de esa forma, así que decidí subir a mi habitación y tomar una pequeña siesta para aclarar mis ideas o para darme un par de golpes para dejar de tener fantasías imdeseables.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Errores

BELLA PoV

Desperté con unos gritos que parecían venir de una pelea entre mamá y Nessie, ellas nunca discutían o peleaban por nada así que probablemente sería mi imaginación jugándome una treta, decidí volverme a dormir y esperar a que el sueño me venciera nuevamente para así terminar con esa ridícula especulación. La discusión continuaba y me decidí por abrir los ojos de una buena vez; no estaba soñando ni estaba loca, pues en serio escuchaba gritos en una discusión, ahora si me encontraba segura de esto. Salí de la cama, observé el reloj en la pared que anunciaba que era las siete de la noche, me levanté y salí de la habitación hacía el pasadizo entre los cuartos.

Caminé descalza y con solo una camiseta enorme que me cubría hasta medio muslo me dirigí hacía la habitación de mamá, de donde provenían los gritos de enojo. Toqué la puerta como dos veces hasta que me abrió mi madre, seguía discutiendo con Nessie, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. No quise intervenir en ello pues quizá me traería problemas con las dos, pero sus gritos me daban migraña y una cierta irritación; parecían un perro y un gato peleando, cuando una hablaba la otra la interrumpía con gritos descomunales que ni siquiera comprendía en su totalidad, soporté mucho hasta que me cansé.

- Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme, ¿qué diablos sucede? - pregunté gritando con una voz potente logrando que ambas hicieran un silencio sepulcral y me observaran fijamente.

- Pregúntale a mamá - se escudó Nessie mirándola con un desdén demasiado obvio en ella. - Fue ella la que comenzó todo.

- No empieces - la interrumpió mamá, mirándola y señalándola con el dedo índice, ambas parecían unas niñas peleando igual de inmaduras.

- Ya basta con las dos, una por una explíquenme, ¿por qué se están peleando? - pregunté apuntando primero a Nessie quien no tardó en hablar como una cotorra anciana.

- Ok, aquí nuestra madre me dice que no debo escandalizarme por las 'cosas' que tenía en sus cajones, cosa que simplemente no tolero - admitió Nessie con un aire de abogada acusadora, poniendo las palabras justas y exactas para vencer a su oponente.

- Y tú, mamá, ¿qué tienes que decir? - le inquirí mirándola a los ojos, ignorando un poco la mirada de niña malcriada que ponía Nessie, eso sin duda hacía que su madurez decayera en grande.

- Pues, en primero ella no tenía que burlarse de ello, y no debió husmear en mi habitación en primer lugar - sostuvo mamá mirándola y poniendo las manos en el aire para no hacerse responsable por lo que sucedía.

- Ok, en primer lugar, mamá. No debiste dejar tus aparatos 'privados' en lugares donde nosotras estábamos limpiando como tú misma nos indicaste, y debes admitir que para ti también sería algo increíblemente incomodo si encontraras algo como eso en nuestra habitación. - me sentía una madre hablando con Reené. - Y segundo, hermanita. No te burles de lo de mamá, por un momento fue gracioso pero ya no lo es, y lo que tenga mamá no nos concierne, son sus cosas. - concluí finalizando la pelea entre ambas, de una vez por todas ya harían las pases y me dejarían dormir ya.

- Ok - aceptaron ambas con la cabeza baja como si estuvieran avergonzadas de un crimen, a veces me sentía adulta por estas reacciones de parte de mi madre y de mi hermana, bueno de ella me lo esperaba.

- ¿Un abrazo? - preguntó mamá con un puchero mirando a Nessie, mientras que esta sonreía de oreja a oreja aceptándolo - tú también ven, pequeña niña aburrida, mi bebé es una futura abogada sin gracia.

Me acerqué a las dos abrazándolas aunque yo no era aburrida, muchas veces me sentía de esa manera pero no lo era para siempre, o al menos yo no lo notaba en mí. No quería ser así, quería que mi vida fuera como en las películas, con algo interesante con algo fuera de serie, con peligro; supiera que reaccionaba como una niña, como la misma Rosalie al querer toda esa emoción pues jamás sería una realidad y tenía que vivir con ello. Mamá y Nessie reían por lo que había dicho la primera, yo solo sonreía pero por dentro solo buscaba lo que sea para sentir una corriente eléctrica o algo que me hiciera sentir viva por primera vez en mi vida desde que papá se fue. Antes todos íbamos como una familia a los juegos de diversiones, y nos queríamos mientras disfrutábamos las nuevas experiencias, mamá antes parecía una princesa con el cabello rubio cenizo y risos, y papá era ya un príncipe con los ojos azules que lo hacían único; Nessie quizá no recuerde esos momentos en los cuales ella empezó a caminar o su primera palabra gracias a papá, pues ella comenzaba a darse cuenta de las cosas cuando habían comenzado los problemas entre ellos; poco a poco mamá decoloró su cabello en señal de libertad al fin, y los ojos de papá perdieron su brillo en señal de melancolía por la pérdida de su familia. Yo con esa separación tuve que volverme la persona adulta en casa, velando por cada una de las necesidades de mamá, papá y mi hermana; tuve que madurar antes de tiempo sin poder disfrutar de mi infancia; para cuando mamá finalmente tomó las riendas de nuestra singular familia de tres, yo ya había crecido y no había nada de diversión en mí, nada de rebelde juventud.

- Menos mal que James tuvo hoy el día libre para poder venir - aclaró mamá llena de dicha por este conveniente hecho. Así me sacó de mis inocentes pensamientos, poniéndome en una encrucijada moral.

Fui hacía mi habitación y me puse unos pantalones cortísimos, y las pantuflas. Bajamos las escaleras para preparar lo que mi madre llamaba, 'Noche de Cine con James', ya que en instantes él se mudaría con nosotros por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, pero mamá esperaba que fuera para siempre. Así que mientras ella preparaba unas galletas con salsa de queso, y Pop Corn con extra mantequilla; yo y Nessie escogíamos la película y acomodábamos todo para poder verla con James a su llegada.

Tocaron el timbre, y mamá corrió para poder abrir la puerta antes que nadie; él pasó muy rápido y fue directamente con ella y su maleta hacía arriba para dejar sus cosas. Nessie se encontraba en la cocina riendo sola, así que decidí intervenir para ver que sucedía.

Al pasar, descubrí a mi hermana poniéndole un poco del vodka de mamá al jugo de kiwi que ella había preparado para todos, golpeé la pared a mi lado más próximo para llamar su atención, ella rápidamente volteó para verme con un rostro lleno de culpabilidad y falsas excusas que no salieron de su boca sino de sus manos. Ambas escuchamos a mamá bajar junto a James, miré a Nessie mientras ella guardaba el vodka y ponía un dedo contra sus labios como si quisiera que guardara silencio por ella; mamá dijo que trajéramos los snacks y el jugo a la sala para ver la película, y así lo hicimos mientras mi hermana reía disimuladamente.

Nos decidimos por ver una de terror llena de zombis y viseras, llamada 'El Inicio de los No Vivos', cosa que no me llamaba la atención en lo absoluto, pues era un título soso y sin chiste al cual apegarse. Notaba que todos se servían el jugo incluso yo tuve que hacerlo porque mamá me 'obligó' a hacerlo, sentía como me sentía ligeramente mareada pero no tanto pues aún me sentía lúcida frente a la adversidad.

- Deberías advertirle a mamá. - sugerí silenciosamente en el oído de Nessie, ella solo giraba los ojos como si no tuviera importancia alguna y yo estuviera exagerando.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan aburrida?, no arruines esto. - sostuvo con una voz pequeña, decidí no hablar pues no quería ser así, no quería tener responsabilidades y quería divertirme aunque sea con una pequeña broma pesaba que me afectara a mí misma.

Tenía cansancio pero no sueño, mis ojos parecían pegados a la pantalla, creo que la película no era tan aburrida después de todo. Tenía una interesante parcela, ya que no era lo normal en una película de esas, pues el secreto de todo era descubrir cuál era la razón de la infección. Por otro lado, Nessie se notaba aburrida frente a la situación, pues ella solo quería escuchar las bandas que tocaban en la película, pero ninguna era de su agrado. Mamá miraba atenta la pantalla pero con algo de asco por los sesos e intestinos que eran arrojados por los 'no vivos'. Mientras James era todo lo contrario de las dos, pues él miraba con atención sobre todo cuando los científicos hablaban de los acontecimientos sucedidos por su causa, y también cuando los zombis atacaban a los oficiales de policía y al ejército armado, él solo reía descaradamente, simplemente era un adulto raro como mi madre.

- Sin duda alguna, esto es muy aburrido, no toca ninguna banda decente. - se quejó Nessie levantándose, decidida. - Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

Y sin nada más que decir, ella subió para no volver; era algo raro en ella, pues ella preferiría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de acostarse tarde, pero al parecer no había encontrado atractiva la selección de música en el filme. Mamá solo dijo adiós, y siguió viendo la película algo asustada; y ya no cogía nada de los snacks con queso. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella también no quisiera estar aquí.

- Lo siento, pero yo también tengo que retirarme, o sino corro el peligro de vomitar - se excusó mamá, y James parecía que también se iría con ella pero lo detuvo. - No, quédate con Bella y disfruten la película, por favor.

Se despidió con un beso en mi nuca, y con un beso casto en los labios para James; luego fue escaleras arriba para poder dormir arrastrando los pies por tanto jugo alterado, cortesía de Nessie.

De un momento a otro, nos encontrábamos mirando atentamente la película y bebiendo el jugo, sin hablar, hasta que se acabó por completo. Me sentía no en todos mis sentidos, pero sin vómitos o algo peor, creo que mi estómago era fuerte, y al parecer el de James también.

- Y dime, ¿qué grado de Secundaria estas cursando? - preguntó Luke rompiendo el silencio incómodo entre nosotros, volteé para verlo; pues él estaba en el sofá y yo en el suelo sentada.

- Bueno, soy una Junior - respondí revelando mi edad a el supuesto adulto a mi lado. - ¿Y tú?, ¿cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo veintisiete, así que soy un anciano. - sonrió sugestivamente, indicándome que me sentara en el sofá junto a él. A mí me parecía que James era un buen tipo y muy gracioso, a parte de agradable.

- No eres nada anciano, solo eres mayor que yo por unos cuantos años. - sostuve sonriendo ahora sentada junto a él sin incomodidad ni molestias.

- Tu hermana es algo agresiva. - aclaró expresivamente, mirándome con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios que ahora me parecían tan hipnotizantes.

- Sí, es así desde que nuestros padres se divorciaron. - respondí sin dudarlo, no era malo contarle algo así a él, pues ya era el novio de mamá así que no había problema con eso.

- Lo siento, debió ser muy duro para ustedes. - se refirió con un rostro triste y culpable. Mientras yo me sentía una idiota al pensar que mamá ya le había contado sobre eso, cuando ahora era obvio que no.

- No tanto para mí, pero Nessie entró en algo como negación; yo solo tuve que aceptar las cosas como eran y madurar. - contesté tajante mientras miraba como la película iba terminando con los zombis exterminados por armas químicas que terminarían por asesinar a la humanidad también.

- ¿Madurar? Pero eres muy joven para eso, ¿cuándo te has comportado como rebelde en tu vida? O ¿cuándo haz hecho algo arriesgado? - pregutntó él acercándose a mí, con una mirada sospechosa y coqueta de complicidad culposa.

De pronto, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas como un juego. No podía contener las carcajadas por ese acto, era demasiado débil para ello, así que caí en el sofá recostada mientras él continuaba con el juego, para luego caer en mí encima involuntariamente por un desliz en su equilibrio. Solo veía sus profundos ojos color avellana, mirándome fijamente, ambos paramos de reír para únicamente observarnos fijamente. Todo pasó velozmente, noté que él se me acercaba demasiado y de pronto, me besó en los labios con insistencia.

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero quería sentir ese peligro esa adrenalina, y ya lo estaba haciendo, no quería parar. El beso se prolongó más de lo esperado por lo menos así era para mí. James cogió mi cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra se sacaba la camiseta que llevaba puesta; una cosa llevó a la otra y todo pasó muy rápido. Quizá era el alcohol que no me dejaba pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos, o mi conciencia se había apagado por estar siempre prendida en etapas donde no se podía. Sin anticiparlo, había perdido mi virginidad con James, con un adulto que era novio de mi madre y no sentía una gran culpa, solo una ligera molestia por mis actos.

Luego de terminar, ambos nos encontrábamos sentados separadamente en el sofá, él con tan solo su pantalón y yo con ropa interior, también despeinada. No nos mirábamos, solo observábamos el menú del DVD de los zombis, reproduciéndose una tras otra vez. Yo fui la valiente y volteé para verlo primero, y luego él me vio, lo notaba culpable y ebrio; no pude soportar el darme cuenta de lo que había hecho así que subí corriendo escaleras arriba con mi camiseta enorme en la mano dirigiéndome a mi habitación para encerrarme, deseando que lo que había pasado tan solo hubiera sido un mal sueño, parte de un juego siniestro de mi imaginación.

Me recosté en mi cama cubriéndome con las sabanas, con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas una tras otra sin poder controlarlas. Me odiaba, pero me sentía libre. Sin duda alguna, me estaba volviendo loca por lo que me acontecía. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría cuando él, cuando James le dijera a mamá, ella me odiaría para siempre y no me sentiría mal por ello; quería que mi cordura y vergüenza regresaran ya. No quería creerlo, no quería. No podía ser cierto, no, no, no. Yo no sería capaz de haberle fallado a mi madre, yo jamás haría eso, nunca sería de esa manera con ella; la madurez se me había escapado de las manos, el aburrimiento se había esfumado como si fuera una simple hoja llevada por el viento hacía destinos ocultos que no conocía. Quería que volviera pero no podía, ya no volvería.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Golpe de Suerte

ALICE PoV

Silencio, era algo hermoso y práctico para alguien como yo. Siempre iba callada, no veía la necesidad de hablar para poder expresarme; pues cada vez que alguien como yo hablaba siempre el resto estaba en su contra o no comprendía sus opiniones diferentes, alguien como yo le temía al rechazo. Amaba estar callada, pues el estar callada no te trae problemas ni contradicciones con los demás.

A veces deseaba poder ser como mi mejor amiga, Bella. Ella no le temía a nada ni a nadie, ella era valiente y atrevida (en el buen sentido de la palabra), la conocía desde muy pequeña y me agradaba porque era real, no era falsa, si tenía algo que decirte por más doloroso que fuera te lo decía, jamás me mentiría a mí. Ella lo tenía casi todo; una madre divertida, un padre que la amaba, una hermana menor con quien hablar y un novio; algo que yo jamás tendría. Su novio era igual al muchacho que yo amaba en secreto. Ambos eran atletas natos, ambos odiaban las matemáticas, ambos decían lo que querían, ambos eran admirados, ambos eran bobos, ambos se llevaban bien con la mayoría de personas y, extrañamente, ambos tenían el mismo nombre y apellido; no eran gemelos o familiares lejanos, lamentablemente eran la misma persona, el deportista llamado Jasper Whitlock. Muchas veces me sentía muy mal porque amara al novio de mi amiga, por eso yo debía permanecer en silencio cuando ellos estaban juntos o ella hablaba de sus citas, no me estaba permitido mostrar mis sentimientos ni mis ansias, todo se guardaba con llave dentro de mí, nada saldría. Todo había cambiado un poco desde que terminaron, ya no me siento demasiado presionada por el aspecto moral del asunto pues ya se acabó su 'romance fortuito' aunque debía mantener mis distancias con él, pues de la noche a la mañana no me mostraría emocionada porque se haya acabado lo que tenían pero la misma Bella me había dicho que quizá nunca lo quiso de esa manera pues no sentía nada diferente en sus sentimientos, era como si solo hubiera deseado su compañía, solo eso. Sobre este amor, no sabía nadie excepto mi diario, del cual nadie sabía su existencia, ni siquiera mi madre; creo que todo se acabaría para mí si alguien lo leyera por eso siempre lo llevaba conmigo a todos lados, para no perderlo de vista.

Quería ser como todos, como Bella o Jasper, o hasta como alguien quien era totalmente diferente a mí en todos los aspectos de esa palabra. Me preguntaba cómo se sentiría ser como la chica más popular de la Secundaria Westchester Senior, Rosalie Hale. Ella era envidiada y amada por la mayoría de personas, con excepción de Bella y yo, pues siempre nos molestaba a ella no tengo idea pero a mí solo por ser amiga de Bella, lo que sabía era que para ser como ella tendría que olvidarme de mis principios mejor esclarecidos, ella era una persona superficial, una chica que solo se preocupaba por ser la mejor en todo excepto en los estudios, tenía un gusto en la moda muy particular que partía desde los mini vestidos hasta los pantaloncillos extremadamente cortos y pegados a la piel, todo debía de tener escote; yo al contrario de todo eso me vestía como una niña que es adicta a los video juegos, aunque mamá decía que me veía adorable en secreto yo sabía que era todo lo contrario, pero me sentía segura con mi físico cada vez que me ponía ropa de esa clase. Pero al menos había algo en lo cual nos parecíamos, pues ambas nos sentíamos presionadas a ser de una forma, ella se presionaba a si misma por ser la más aclamada y yo me presionaba a mí misma para ser callada y correcta; cosas muy diferentes que de alguna forma se complementaban, ella era la emperadora y yo la plebeya.

Yo misma me pregunto cómo es que sé casi toda la vida de los demás, si ni siquiera soy su amiga pues no hablo con nadie; el ser callada te da tiempo de escuchar de todo un poco y no era que yo fuera alguien 'chismosa' solo que justamente cuando se supone que debemos hacer nuestros trabajos en clase, los demás aprovechan para hacer vida social y hablan de sus secretos o habladurías como si yo no estuviera entre ellos, como si fuera una puerta que no oye nada o ni siquiera existe.

Me levanté de la cama con rapidez, siempre estaba apurada pensando en que podría llegar tarde, aunque por dentro sabía que jamás estaría atrasada para las clases; velozmente entre a ducharme correctamente, al salir me vi en el espejo; siempre me había dicho a mí misma que era rara ya que era tenía el cabello color negro aterciopelado pero los ojos color marrón oscuro, algo nada normal en personas tan pequeñas como yo. Mamá me había explicado que todo venía por mi padre, cuyo padre era alemán y su madre era italiana; yo tenía sus genes en mí, aunque me daba rabia el no haber sacado ningún parecido a mi madre, sin embargo ella me decía que tenía su rostro con excepción del color de cabello y el de los ojos, eso no lo creía.

Me vestí con unos pantaloncillos cortos color turquesa, un top negro pegado, una camiseta marrón que se transparentaba encima del top y unas zapatillas negras, me peiné bien dejándome el cabello lacio y suelto que me llegaba hasta debajo del hombro. Yo no usaba nada de maquillaje así que solo bajé las escaleras. No había nadie.

Vi una nota en la mesa que decía: ¨Hay huevos y jugo de fresa en el congelador, haz una de tus invenciones. Te quiere, mamá.¨ Ya sé había ido a trabajar, mamá siempre se iba temprano como yo; pero ella no lo hacía por gusto sino que tenía que mantenerme con horas extra como secretaria principal en la sucursal de Los Ángeles de 'Neutrogena', eso sería muy conveniente si yo usara alguno de sus productos pero no veo la necesidad de usar maquillaje. Mamá quedó embarazada cuando había terminado su carrera en el Reino Unido, mi padre decía que la amaba con toda el alma, pero la abandono cuando ella le dijo sobre su embarazo; ella había tenido que salir adelante sin ni siquiera considerar el aborto o la adopción pues la primera vez que me vio en el ultrasonido supo que me conservaría para siempre, ella me contaba desde antes que yo era realmente movida en su vientre lo cual es todo lo contrario a lo que soy actualmente. Crecí los primeros cinco años de mi vida en Inglaterra solo con mi madre y luego nos mudamos a Norteamérica por asuntos laborales, pero yo ya había adoptado el peculiar acento inglés de mi madre, lo cual ahora me trae problemas con Rosalie y la mayoría de personas que son superiores a mí por mi falta de popularidad, nadie recuerda ni siquiera como me llamo, pero eso no me molesta en absoluto ser invisible para el mundo.

Me serví un poco de jugo de fresas sin azúcar pero no use los huevos ya que me repugnaban, al terminar caminé corriendo por mi chaqueta azul eléctrico y luego salí de casa con las llaves del auto y mi mochila para entrar en él y arrancar. Ya había pasado unas dos meses desde que comenzaron las clases, y todo parecía ser igual que todos los tediosos años, Bella siendo discreta y vivaz, Rosalie atormentando con dureza a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, y Nathan reprobando sus materias. Lo último era realmente preocupante ya que si él no aprueba sus cursos principales no podría estar en ningún extracurricular, y eso claramente significaba renunciar o ser expulsado del equipo de básquet que era su gran pasión.

Terminé de escribir en mi diario para luego guardarlo en la cajuela interior del auto obsequiado por mi madre hace dos años, no quería que pasara algo igual que con Bella al ver que tenía un cuaderno según ella escondido, gracias al cielo ya no hacía preguntas acerca de ello; me había contado del nuevo novio de su madre y de lo extraño que era, sentía que ella me ocultaba algo acerca de él pero seguramente solo era mi imaginación. Ya estaba cerca de la Secundaria, pues podía ver los autos en el estacionamiento.

Al llegar, aparqué junto al auto de Bella, mientras la veía parada junto a su auto con unos lentes de sol mirando al cielo, noté que tenía los labios pintados color rojo que la hacía ver rara no era ella misma; era como ver la portada original de la obra Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov enmarcando la apariencia de mi mejor amiga. Al verme ella solo sonreía y me daba un saludo con su mano, salí del auto para caminar junto a ella por los pasillos para luego dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas clases.

- Y, ¿cómo está tu mamá? - pregunté tímidamente a mi amiga, para probar una conversación que no incluyera saltar en caída libre, o algo literalmente peligroso para mi cabeza, nos acercamos a nuestros casilleros para luego colocar algunos libros en ellos, yo saqué mi libro de matemática gustosa.

- Bien, se divierte con James, demasiado - contestó asqueada, mientras me miraba a través de sus oscuros lentes. - Es horrible tener que escucharlos, pero necesito el café para poder hacer todos los deberes de la escuela.

- Cierto, bueno me tengo que ir a clases rápido. - me despedí corriendo velozmente hacía el salón de clases de la Srta. Clearwater, era mi maestra favorita ya que era al parecer la única que recordaba quien era.

La razón principal por la cual me encantaba esta clase era porque era una de las pocas que compartía con Jasper, y me encantaba verlo esforzándose con las matemáticas; parecía una niña pequeña al no encontrarle ningún defecto pero no me sentía en la capacidad emocional para retractarme.

Abrí la puerta del salón, y no había nadie a excepción de la maestra quien me saludó cordialmente, no debería sorprenderme de ser la primera en llegar pues siempre sucedía lo mismo yo era la única interesada en pasar con buenas calificaciones la materia. En poco tiempo ya no estaba tan sola pues cada dos minutos un grupo de tres llegaba, a todos los conocía muy bien por como hablaban de los demás; la maestra comenzó la clase pero aún no había llegado Jasper, traté de prestar atención a la clase pero también me preocupaba que le hubiera pasado algo malo, quizá fatal.

- Lo siento por llegar tarde, pero aun puedo pasar, ¿cierto Srta. Clearwater? - preguntó una voz conocida luego de que se escuchara la puerta abrirse con fuerza, al levantar la vista lo pude ver, era Jasper que había aparecido recién.

- Está bien, pero esta será la última vez que lo permito. - advirtió la maestra mientras él se sentaba dejando su mochila al lado de su carpeta, luego sacó su cuaderno del curso con diseños de balones de básquet.

Todo de lo que hablaba la maestra era de fórmulas algebraicas que yo ya me sabía de al revés y al derecho, ella comentó que sería un repaso pero al parecer Jasper no tenía idea de lo que ella preguntaba pues cada vez que ella hablaba él solo se sobaba la nuca en señal de estar perdido en el tema antiguo. Quisiera poder ayudarlo pero el tan solo pensar en que él se burlara de mí por ser como era me daba escalofríos, no quería exponerme a ese inmenso dolor lleno de rechazo que siempre espera una persona como yo de alguien popular y querido como él. En mis sueños más locos había logrado hablar con Jasper pero luego despertaba antes de que él me pudiera responder, que sucedería si él aceptara que yo lo ayudara, pero eso era técnicamente imposible, debería dejar de pensar en esas tonterías de una buena vez. Las palabras de la maestra abrumaron mi cabeza al darme cuenta que no estaba pensando en la materia de matemática.

- ...Entonces los compañeros de estudio mejoraran el nivel académico de algunos de nuestros estudiantes atletas. Bueno ahora mismo emparejaré. - vontinuó la maestra Clearwaterr, yo no entendía nada pero quizá si actuara como si sabía no me reportaría y mi nota de actitud frente al curso estaría intacta. - serán, Yorkie con Nurs. - notaba como todos se burlaban del pobre Eric Yorkie. - Brandon con Whitlock...

Todo el mundo paró para mí, mi apellido junto al de él me seguía como un eco en mi cerebro que no se iba y secretamente no quería que se fuera por ningún motivo. Yo iba a ser su compañera de estudio y ni siquiera había tenido que hablar con él lo cual era fantástico y muy oportuno; todo era hermoso y genial, era la primera vez que me sentía inmensamente feliz y nada lo arruinaría.

- Pobre Jasper, lo emparejaron con la 'nugget inglesa' - se burló provocando que todos se carcajearan al unísono humillándome de la peor manera.

Desperté de mi burbuja, lo más seguro era que él le pidiera a la profesora que lo cambiara de compañera para no entrar en contacto con una nerd como yo. Como llegué a pensar que él querría que fuéramos compañeros, si soy tan inferior y horrible a la vista, soy tan común y no soy ni Rosaloe ni Bella, no soy nada a comparación de él. Ya se acercaba ese dolor por el cual pasaría cuando él me rechazara como el resto, para todos yo sería una peste o plaga.

- Cállate ya, Rosalie. - le gritó, Jasper para la sorpresa de todos incluyéndome, y comencé a considerar que quizá todo no fuera lo que aparentaba ser.

La maestra continuó dando los apellidos de los compañeros de estudio, para mí las tres horas siguientes pasaron volando aunque creo que fue por la emoción de ser la compañera de Jasper. Sonó la campana del receso, salieron todos incluyendo a mi compañerp y la pesada de Rosalie.

Mientras yo caminaba por los pasillos al lado de la cancha abierta buscando a Bella para almorzar juntas como siempre; cuando la pude ver noté que estaba, al parecer, mandando mensajes de texto por su iPhone, no quería molestarla con mis tonterías así que caminé lentamente para demorarme como nunca. Volteé a la derecha y pude ver a Jasper jugando con los del equipo de básquet, era sensualmente adorable; de pronto se sacó la camiseta seguro por el calor que podría sentir al jugar. Ya era demasiado para mí, pero él era tan atractivo y nadie podía negarlo, con el cabello rubio como el oro, y la piel algo bronceada aparte de tener un six-pack de campeonato, lo cual era perfecto a simple vista.

Cuando terminaron de jugar noté que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, así que me escondí detrás de una columna de concreto que estaba a mi lado, eso había sido un estúpido movimiento, tan obvio. Ahora si me habían atrapado de una manera realmente vergonzosa, y había sido él quien me descubrió, la vida no podía ser más injusta con mi corazón palpitante.

- Hola, compañera de estudios. - me saludó Jasper, sorprendiéndome mientras el sostenía una hermosa sonrisa hacía mí - Quería decirte si podíamos reunirnos hoy en tu casa, la maestra ya me proporcionó tu dirección.

- Está bien - respondí sin poder mirarlo fijamente. - Pensé que le ibas a pedir que te cambiara de compañera después de lo que anunció Rosalie.

- Claro que no, tú eres lista, creo que la más lista aquí así que te necesito para que me enseñes matemática. - admitió mirándome, mientras corría un cabello detrás de mi oreja, lo cual me hizo sonrojar automáticamente, no sabía porque había hecho eso pero mi corazón parecía estallar. - Soy un idiota en todas las materias pero simplemente apestó en matemáticas.

- No creo que sea así. - traté de hacer menos su afirmación aunque fuera cierta, no quería que se sintiera mal por ello.

- Como tú digas, entonces en tu casa ¿a las cuatro de la tarde? - preguntó mirándome fijamente, mientras se colocaba su camiseta en su cuerpo nuevamente, yo solo asentí muda. - Nos vemos, Alice

No podía creer que él sabía mi nombre, pues la maestra solo había mencionado mi apellido, seguramente este año no sería igual a los otros.

Veía como se retiraba hacía la cafetería, seguí caminando hasta donde se encontraba Bella, quien ya había terminado de mandar textos, juntas fuimos a la cafetería y pedimos una ensalada de fruta, pero solo podía pensar en él.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Primera Sesión

ALICE PoV

Emociones corrían por mi cabeza, primero era la felicidad que tenía pues él vendría a mi casa y lo ayudaría, pero lo segundo era el nerviosismo por su impresión de mi hogar o de mí. ¿Qué pasaría se me preguntaba algo?, ¿cómo respondería, que contestaba en esas situaciones de timidez?, que eran muy frecuentes para alguien como yo pero ahora lo sentiría mucho más porque sería Nathan quien vendría.

Aún estaba en clases, era la última hora, pero estaba ansiosa y desasosegada por cómo sería nuestra sesión de estudios. Como arreglaría toda la planta inferior de casa en solo una hora, rogaba para que los cinco minutos que faltaban pasaran rápido para poder irme a poner todo en su lugar y esperar su llegada, pero no era que mi morada estuviera sucia o desordenada solo era la necesidad de conservarlo todo perfecto para poder estar tranquila y en paz. Yo no era así, no era una maniaca del orden y limpieza pero me gustaría padecer de DOC (desorden obsesivo-compulsivo) para poder tener una excusa con la cual respaldarme cuando descubría que todo era por la tan sola aprobación de Jasper. Era ridículo ponerse de esa forma por un muchacho, yo muchas veces había dicho eso pero ahora que sé cómo se siente estar ilusionada o enamorada de alguien lo comprendo en realidad, es dar todo de tí para hacer que esa persona se halle contenta.

Sonreí al pensar en ello, era tonto pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Veía el reloj del salón de clases del Sr. Ateara que parecía a mi favor ya que ahora faltaba un solo minuto para que el día termine y yo pueda ir volando a mi residencia a ponerlo todo lo más correcto que fuera humanamente posible.

Estaba en la clase de psicología, era una de mis favoritas pero con las ansias de salir no le prestaba nada de atención, era una pena que no la compartiera con alguien conocido, ni Rosalie estaba ahí para atormentarme. Como un despertador, escuché la campana anunciando la salida, yo como nunca salí casi despavorida del lugar sin despedirme del maestro como siempre acostumbraba hacer cada día. Me demoré un poco por todo el tumulto que había en los pasillos, pero al llegar a el estacionamiento vi que el auto de Bella ya no estaba, quizá se había ido primero y raramente sin decir adiós; entré a mi vehículo para arrancar lo más veloz e irresponsable que podía.

Sentía el viento golpear mi rostro pero no me importaba pero lo que si me interesaba era no chocar contra nada o la posibilidad de atropellar a una persona o animal que cruzara por casualidad pues todo sería mi culpa por ser una conductora imprudente, tenía miedo de que algo así pasara y no porque me quitarían el permiso de conducir sino que podría dañar en serio a alguien.

Felizmente llegué a casa con vida y sin haber asesinado a alguien, introduje el auto en la cochera y me dirigí dentro de mi domicilio. Rápidamente comencé a limpiar todo como si mi vida dependiera de ello; pero al terminar con la limpieza yo me encontraba toda sucia de tal modo que resolví por darme un baño rápido. Subí las escaleras como local, me desvestí y entre. El agua estaba fría pero así me gustaba, inclusive en invierno, era muy rara. Al terminar, me sequé el cabello y cuerpo; me vestí con unos jeans negros, una camiseta color blanco manga corta, una chaqueta púrpura y unas balerinas color morado con un pequeño lazo color negro en el tope. Me peiné dejando suelto mi cabello, pensé en maquillarme y eso fue lo que hice, había visto muchas veces a mi madre hacerlo, así que fui a su recamara para usar un poco de sus sombras y labial. Entré a su habitación con una velocidad lógica, a veces pensaba que mamá tenía una boutique en su habitación pues parecía pertenecer a la corte francesa, me coloqué un poco de sombra purpura suave, mascara negra para las pestañas, y labial color durazno. Me observé en el espejo y me sentía extrañamente adorable a la vista, corrí a mi habitación para recoger unos cuadernos de apuntes, pero cuando vi el reloj y noté que ya eran las cuatro y diez de la tarde, comencé a deprimirme enormemente. Quizá se estaría burlando porque me plantó, y dolía el desprecio pero no podía culparlo, ¿qué clase de persona querría estar cerca de mí a parte de Bella?, la respuesta todos la sabían y era nadie, absolutamente nadie me toleraba ni él, como acababa de descubrir.

Estaba a punto de quitarme el maquillaje por lo idiota que fui al confiar en alguien como Jasper, seguro que sus amigos ya le habían advertido sobre mí y él no quería exponerse, entonces la campanilla de la entrada de casa comenzó a sonar. Con una esperanzada sonrisa en los labios bajé con lo cuadernos para abrir la puerta, y descubrí que era él con una risita risueña al verme lo cual me pareció muy tierno y hermoso.

- Hola. - me saludó, Jasper mirándome de arriba a abajo como examinándome, me sentí algo incómoda y avergonzada por esa aptitud que tomaba pero no dije nada para no arruinarlo todo.

-Pensé que no vendrías. - admití aún algo triste mirándolo mientras él solo negaba con la cabeza. - Pero ya que estas aquí, adelante.

-Solo fueron unos minutos, es que me perdí, lo siento. - se disculpó observándome al comenzar a entrar dentro. - En serio, Alice, no creas que me iba a perder las clases de matemática.

" Ya no importa. - negé con una expresión de arrepentimiento impresa en su bello rostro. - No te preocupes.

Él pasó con una mirada de asombro. Mi casa no era como la mayoría de domicilios que se veían todos los días, pues parecía una estructura inglesa enorme pero sin llegar a ser una mansión, el dinero que mamá ganaba era para mí ahora pero antes fue para poder tener una casa que fuera soñada y perfecta para mí, según ella. Jasper tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y le indiqué que se sentara en la mesa de centro que estaba al fondo en el comedor, él solo asintió mientras yo cerraba la puerta con delicadeza. Ambos nos sentamos mientras ordené los cuadernos en la mesa.

- Tu casa es genial. - admitió sonriendo de oreja a oreja hacía mí, eso sin duda me hizo ponerme tan roja como un tomate. - En fin, bueno comencemos con el 'estudio', compañera.

- Está bien, entonces empecemos por algo esencial como las razones trigonométricas - dije cogiendo el cuaderno grueso de trigonometría, lo vislumbré asentir y ponerse algo nervioso por el grosor del cuadernillo.

No fue nada fácil enseñarle todo un tema, que para mí era muy sencillo. Él no sabía nada de lo que la maestra había explicado en clases pasadas, y tuve que ayudarlo a entender todo ello nuevamente. Comenzando con el triángulo ABC es un triángulo rectángulo en C; lo usaremos para definir las razones seno, coseno y tangente, del ángulo , correspondiente al vértice A, situado en el centro de la circunferencia. También tuve que enseñarle las funciones trigonométricas, desde el principio que Dados los ejes de coordenadas cartesianas xy, de centro O, y una circunferencia geométrica (circunferencia de radio la unidad) con centro en O; el punto de corte de la circunferencia con el lado positivo de las x, lo señalamos como punto E, nótese que el punto A es el vértice del triángulo, y O es el centro de coordenada del sistema de referencia a todos los efectos, etc.

Era gracioso ver como se entusiasmaba cuando recordaba una fórmula o cuando una operación simple le salía correctamente, era hilarante su reacción. Yo le decía que todo dependía de él y solo sonreía al verlo a los ojos. Notaba que él también me sonreía pero quizá todo era hecho por mi imaginación pues podría ser que mi autoestima quisiera subir al tratar de convencerme de su atención hacía mí, pero sabía que eso jamás sucedería.

- Ahora dime, ¿qué sucede cuando el ángulo del tercer cuadrante aumenta progresivamente? - pregunté mientras él miraba hacía el techo como si le pidiera a su cabeza que recordara, el entonces asintió mirándome y relajándose un poco más ahora.

- Creo que el seno aumenta en valor absoluto en el sentido negativo de las y, el coseno disminuye en valor absoluto en el lado negativo de las x, y la tangente aumenta del mismo modo que lo hacía en el primer cuadrante. - respondió algo inseguro mirándome, creo que buscando mi aprobación, yo asentí con la cabeza sonriéndole por su acierto.

Le hice repasar un poco más del tema para que recordara todo lo que habíamos estudiado y no se confundiera a la hora de dar los exámenes finales. Notaba que cuando se concentraba sus cejas formaban un montículo en el medio de estas como si estuviera molesto, y cuando se distraía movía excesivamente su dedo índice de la mano derecha; era como un niño pequeño al cual estudiar.

- Ok, solo contesta la última pregunta. - le aseguré para que se tranquilizara un poco ya que por su expresión parecía un gato asustado. -¿Qué se puede afirmar en todos los casos dado el carácter rotativo de las funciones trigonométricas?

- ¡Esa la sé! - asintió entusiasmado como si hubiera anotado una canasta - Que cualquier función trigonométrica toma el mismo valor si se incrementa el ángulo un número entero de rotaciones completas.

- Muy bien. - lo felicité sonriendo al ver como se sentía un ganador, era genial que se sintiera de esa manera, nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado por una materia que no fuera algo relacionado a los deportes. .- Ceo que eso es todo, por hoy.

Me levanté para traer una gaseosa helada de lata a Jasper, seguro estaría cansado de prestar atención ya que nunca lo había visto hacerlo en clases, solo en gimnasia. Volví con su líquido, él solo me sonrió y agradeció para luego beber de la gaseosa con apuro; me senté a su lado luego de guardar algunos de los cuadernos de matemática. De pronto escuché la puerta abrirse, ya sabía quién era.

Había olvidado por completo que mamá salía del trabajo temprano hoy, y ya eran las siete de la noche. Oí sus zapatos dar el típico 'clack-clack' de siempre por los tacones altos de diseñador que vestía para ir a trabajar; cuando pasó por el comedor principal nos vio, y se sorprendió algo por lo que podía deducir de su mirada, seguramente lo malinterpretaría como siempre lo hacía con lo que yo hacía.

- ¿Hola? - me saludó, y mirándome atentamente como buscando una explicación lógica para aquello; tenía puesto una blusa blanca manga larga con bobos en el cuello, una falda tubo color negra y los irritantes tacones negros que arruinaban la concentración de un filósofo, su cabello estaba suelto como nunca mostrando sus ondas color café cayendo por su espalda como una cascada de caramelo; siempre había dicho que mi madre parecía una modelo profesional pero ahora realmente lo notaba por sus hermosos ojos color verde agua que eran únicos, y yo lastimosamente no los había heredado.

- Hola mamá, él es Jasper, ambos estábamos estudiando matemáticas por orden de la maestra del curso. - le informé mirándola, ella por otro lado le entregaba su mano a él para dar un saludo cordial muy acostumbrado por ella, sonreía ligeramente.

- Es un gusto conocerla Sra. Brandon. - se presentó, Jasper levantándose y estrechando su mano con la cortesía digna de un caballero inglés, ese gesto era tan extraño viniendo de él, creí que conocía todos sus movimientos pero veo que me equivoqué al observarlo no tan detenidamente como pensaba.

- El gusto es mío, Jasper y agradecería que no me llamaras Sra. Bradob, esa es mi madrastra, yo soy Esme. - dijo mi madre con gran educación clásica en ella - Bueno veo que están ocupados, con permiso pero me tengo que retirar a descansar, fue un día realmente agotador.

- Mamá, en realidad ya estábamos terminando con el estudio - dije despidiéndome de ella quien iba escaleras arriba con el irritante sonido que hacían sus tacones, lógicamente no me escuchó.

Luego de haber terminado su gaseosa lo acompañé afuera para dejarlo junto a su auto que era un Mercedes Benz, no era el último modelo pero se veía rápido y deportivo como el de cualquier chico popular. Jadperno subía a su auto, quizá se había olvidado las llaves, pues solo permanecía apoyado a él mientras me sonreía avergonzado. Yo comenzaba a ponerme muy roja, lo notaba porque sentía un calor extremo en mis mejillas, esa era una de las razones por las cuales no me gustaba hablar en público pues te miraban y cuando me miraban yo me sonrojaba como un tomate y eso provocaba que me avergonzara demasiado y me volviera aún más insegura de lo que decía.

- Gracias por ayudarme - dijo él todavía observándome, mientras se acercaba a mí - Lograste que me aprendiera fórmulas que no creía que podía ni siquiera aplicar, en serio, te lo agradezco en grande.

-No, todo es debido a tu esfuerzo. - sostuve mirándolomirándolo con una sonrisa real, era la primera vez que no me mostraba tímida, me sentía tan insólita al ser tan normal en estos momentos, justo con él - Tú tienes mucha capacidad, solo que no quieres usarla para las materias; solo mírate memorizando jugadas para básquet eso no es nada difícil para ti porque te gusta, quizá deberías buscar algo que te guste de las matemáticas.

-Creo que ya encontré eso. - contestó pensativo mientras sonreía, yo no entendía así que resolví por preguntarle.

- Y, ¿qué es lo que te gusta? - le pregunté mirándolo con gran expectativa, quizá sería la excelente maestra que teníamos pues era muy joven y bonita, no había nada de malo en ella, aparte de que era muy buena y permisiva con él.

- Tu. - contestó antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentía sus labios presionando los míos mientras su mano derecha acercaba aún más mi rostro con el suyo y su mano izquierda sujetaba mi cintura, dejé de estar tan sorprendida y respondí a su roce de labios.

Me sentía en el cielo, quizá la vida no había sido injusta conmigo porque ahora mismo me sentía volar como si estuviera en un sueño o una fantasía realmente vívida. Todo se sentía tan perfecto y hermoso como si hubiera alcanzado la olla de oro al final del arcoíris o como si todo hubiera cambiado para bien. Quizá estaba loca y estaba soñando todo pero al menos quería disfrutarlo al máximo, me sentía plácidamente dormida en una cama hecha de las más suaves y preciosas plumas en existencia. Era como si estuviera en 'Wonderland' con todas esas cosas inusuales pero reales para mí, como ver rosas hablar, o tomar el té con conejos blancos; era tan perfecto en mi extravagante imaginación mientras el beso seguía en aumento como si no pudiera acabar jamás y yo agradecía eso con toda mi alma. Había experimentado mi primer beso con mi chico ideal, y al que yo quería hasta el fin del mundo.

Nos separamos para retomar el aliento, yo ni siquiera me había preocupado por seguir respirando, él acercó su frente a la mía con aún los ojos cerrados.

- Nos vemos mañana, Alice. - se despidió, mientras que yo aún no podía salir de la impresión de enormes proporciones que tenía.

Lo vi arrancar su auto e irse hasta que ya no lo pude ver en el horizonte, a parte porque estaba en serio oscuro, bueno eran las siete de la noche. Entré a casa y cerré la puerta con tranquilidad inusual, ya sin prisa, sin desesperación porque ya todo era perfecto ya no había nada que arreglar. Me conformaba con que por lo menos le gustara, aunque mi corazón decía que él en serio me quería pero mi mente me decía que debíamos conocernos mucho mejor. Ya nada importaba, solo podía pensar en lo que había pasado con una gran sonrisa.

Subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro para que mamá no me preguntara nada y yo tuviera la paz interna que tanto quería. Cogí mi iPhone y busqué la canción que Bella me había mandado hace dos años, pero nunca le tomé importancia pero ahora me sentía como en esa canción; la encontré y se llamaba 'Everybody Loves Me' de 'One Republic '; la comencé a reproducir a un volumen normal para no atormentar a mi madre pero lo suficiente como para disfrutarla.

Me puse la pijama que jamás creí que podía usar, era un vestido corto color conchevino hasta medio muslo, pero ya no importaba pues quería estar lo suficientemente cómoda para lo que fuera. Bailaba y bailaba como una de esas odaliscas que había visto una vez que mamá y yo visitamos Arabia por una fragancia que buscaba mi madre para un regalo de mi 'abuela'; solo que yo bailaba no tan exageradamente.

Era feliz, y ahora descubría que me encantaba bailar. Quería llamar a Bella para contárselo pero no ahora, quizá no era un buen momento. Seguí así hasta que la canción acabó para poder dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Libertad

BELLA PoV

Abrí los ojos, aún tenía sueño pero había algo que me impedía volver a dormirme, como si hubiera una clase de despertador que no paraba de sonar irritando mis pobres e inocentes sueños. Era sábado por la mañana, quizá serían las nueve y media. Miré el techo blanco como la leche que para mí era ahora como el sol que bloqueaba mi vista a su antojo, cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras me levantaba de la cama y me sentaba en ella. Llevaba un short color negro con puntos color blanco y una camiseta sin mangas color blanco con la bandera de los Estados Unidos en el medio en tonalidades oscuras, papá me lo obsequió hace unas semanas cuando vino a visitarnos y convenientemente Nessie había ido a la playa a relajarse de tanto estrés que tenía por sus estudios, hablé con él sobre muchas cosas especialmente de con quien pasaría este año las navidades, le dije que pensaría en eso más adelante pero simplemente no sabía qué hacer en estos casos, no quería herir a papá o mamá, pero tarde o temprano tendría que decidirme.

Volví a abrir los ojos ahora mirando el piso color mostaza hecho de felpa, creo que era lo único que no era blanco o de color pálido en mi habitación. Me sujeté la cabeza con ambas manos porque sentía como si estuviera experimentando mi primera resaca y eso realmente me molestaba en grande, puse la cabeza entre mis rodillas, podía ver mis pies descalzos y mi cabello cayendo como una avalancha enorme color cobre oscuro, resoplé y me puse de pie para luego caminar hacia las escaleras y bajar.

Me peinaba con los dedos mientras me acercaba a la cocina, en pocos momentos comencé a sentir un olor a panqueques con miel de maple y a jugo de limón. Mamá había hecho un nuevo desayuno, todo el tiempo durante el cual James se quedaba ella estaba haciendo la primera comida del día y eso era bueno, la sentía feliz y parecía una adolescente ilusionada con la idea del primer amor. Al entrar vi a mamá y mi hermana en pijama, Reené (mamá) en un vestido corto de seda color lila y Nessie en una camiseta blanca que le cubría hasta la rodilla y medias negras largas.

- Huele delicioso. - admití con felicidad sentándome junto a mi hermana en la mesa, noté que mi plato tenía dos panqueques y el vaso estaba lleno hasta el tope de jugo de limón; mientras que lo de Nessie estaba vacío excepto un cuarto de panqueque que aún habitaba en su plato.

- Pues así lo está, pregúntale a la 'aspiradora' que está a tu lado. - indicó mamá señalando a mi hermana con el dedo índice, mientras tanto esta rodeaba los ojos y yo reía comiendo el verdaderamente delicioso desayuno.

- ¿Dónde está James?, ¿aún no ha bajado? - pregunté desinteresada, mamá volteo para responderme mientras Nessie subía las escaleras con velocidad, seguramente dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- Está durmiendo en la habitación, ayer tuvo que hacer turnos dobles para poder ausentarse este fin de semana y cuidar de ti. - sostuvo mamá sonriente, yo enarqué una ceja mientras tomaba sorbos de mi jugo de limón hasta terminar todo el vaso y luego terminar los panqueques.

- No necesito que nadie me cuide, si quiere puede ir a trabajar o a la playa, yo puedo cuidarme a mí misma. - admití levantándome de la mesa y encarnándola, ya era de su tamaño y sería mucho más grande, todo gracias a la fabulosa ascendencia europea de papá.

- Claro que sí, aún eres una niña, quieras o no. A parte estarás sola ya que tu hermana y yo visitaremos a tu abuela. - dijo mamá mientras su rostro reflejaba tristeza al hablar de ella, me acerqué a abrazarla fuertemente mientras ella recostaba su rostro en mi hombro.

- Esta bien, dejaré que James cuide de mi. - acepté sintiendome culpanle aún abrazándola, notaba que sollozaba un poco por recordar que la abuela (su madre) estaba enferma y quizá moriría pronto por su edad.

Luego de que mamá se recuperara, subí por las escaleras hasta mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa pues no podía estar todo el día en pijama, sería raro y nada placentero. Entré en mi habitación y me duché en mi propio baño, todas las habitaciones personales en la casa tenían su propio baño hasta Nessie que usaba el suyo como estante para sus discos de vinilo antiguos llenos de polvo, al salir me sequé todo el cuerpo y mi cabello húmedo, luego me acerqué al closet para ponerme ropa limpia y fresca; me coloqué un short negro de jean corto, una camiseta blanca sin mangas que tenía unos diseños hippies de todos los colores y unas zapatillas color verde claro con celeste escuché que alguien me llamó desde abajo, era la voz de mi madre, así que bajé.

Veía a mamá y Nessie con dos maletas de ruedas color negro cerca a la puerta sonriente hacía mí. Mamá llevaba como la parte superior de un bikini de los 50's pero cubriendo el vientre de color negro, unos pantalones rojos apretados y unos tacones que dejaban libre el empeine de color madera, también estaba con el cabello amarrado en un moño pero dejaba pequeños cabellos caer a los costados. Por otro lado, mi hermana llevaba una camiseta manga larga color negro con líneas rojas que dejaban medio vientre al descubierto no intencionalmente, unos pantaloncillos cortos color negro y unos tacones que lógicamente mamá le había obligado a usar (aunque se veía bien ya que estilizaban sus piernas), su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado como una cascada (otra obra de mamá), se veía tan insatisfecha pero bonita. Yo solo les sonreía a ambas, aunque no tenía idea porque iban con ropa veraniega si en la Ciudad de Nueva York hacia demasiado frío, pero mamá siempre decía que ella tenía la razón en cuanto al clima de todo lugar en este país, se creía como meteoróloga.

- Ya me despedí de James, ahora ven linda. - señaló mamá antes de abrazarme y darme un beso en la sien, mientras veía a Nessie hacer un gesto de asco. - ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir a ver a tu abuela?

- Sí, mamá, a parte ella me odia y le hará mal verme. - dije mirando al suelo como si me causara nostalgia y era cierto, mi abuela no me quería mucho porque me parecía a una vieja enemiga suya.

- Ella no te odia, es solo que le recuerdas a su némesis, Sasha Denali, ¿recuerdas?, cuando eran jóvenes y ella le quitó su prometido en la universidad aunque eran compañeras de habitación, aparte de que por las pastillas a veces piensa que tú eres la anciana mala y ella la niña inocente sin defensas, por lo aburrida que eres muchas veces. - dijo mamá tomando mi mano y saliendo de casa junto a Nessie, salí junto a ellas hasta que las vi entrar a un taxi que se dirigiría hacía el aeropuerto más cercano de Los Ángeles.

Nessie me giñó un ojo despidiéndose desde dentro del auto, y mamá se despedía con un beso volado lo cual fue algo gracioso. Me despedí una última vez de ellas con la mano mientras se alejaban de casa, suspiré con tranquilidad y volví adentro. Cerré la puerta bien, caminé hasta la cocina para comer algo, quizá mamá había dejado preparado algo delicioso para mí... Y James. No quería pensar mucho en él, luego de lo que pasó esa noche pero no podía evitarlo pues él me mandaba textos a la Secundaria y eso me hacía sentir una emoción interna, a veces eran muy subidos de tono pero me gustaba, y no era nada de afecto pero él me hacía sentir viva y ya no tan aburrida, de alguna forma muy extraña. Pero lo más bizarro era que no le había dicho nada a mamá, y no me sentía mal por ello, odiaba eso, me sentía como una maldita 'perra', como Rosalie.

Al abrir los anaqueles de la cocina encontré unas 'Pringle' con saborizante de pizza, el cual era mi favorito, cuando me incliné para poder alcanzarlas sentí unas manos en mi cintura que me apretaban como si fueran esposas de policía en mis manos pero estas se sentían cálidas al contacto con mi piel. Volteé rápidamente y observé a James mirándome fijamente a los ojos con su sonrisa particular. De un momento a otro ya estábamos besándonos apasionadamente, yo encima del repostero de la cocina y él frente mío, sabía lo que seguía pero no podía hacerlo, no de nuevo. No quería ser una 'ramera', no quería; así que hice lo que mejor pude y me bajé de ese lugar mientras me alejaba de él, huyendo hacía la sala de la casa, me sentía impotente y molesta.

- Ósea que mi mamá se va, ¡¿y tú ya quieres acostarte conmigo?! - exclamé con un gran enojo dentro de mí, él me veía incrédulo pero con algo de culpabilidad en su mirada que se desvaneció rápido.

- Los mensajes de texto no te molestaron - respondió él mirándome directo a los ojos como si pudiera ver mis pensamientos y saberlo todo de mí, sabiendo que caería en su estúpida trampa.

No deseaba discutir más sobre el tema, así que subí a mi habitación mientras me encerraba en ella para evitar pensar en esa noche. Pero nunca la olvidaría en mi vida, después de todo había sido la más inesperada primera vez que alguien haya podido tener pero también fue la más placentera. Ya debía para de recordar, me golpeaba la cabeza con las almohadas que tenía más próximas pero la memoria no se iba por nada que hiciera y eso no me entusiasmada.

Busqué en mi celular algunas fotos para entretenerme y no pensar en 'eso'. La primera que encontré era de hace unos dos años, estábamos Alice, Emmett y yo en la feria de ciencias de la cual salimos triunfadores mientras que en otra foto salía Rosalie bañada en su experimento de maquillaje hecho de plástico de tacones usados, ella tuvo el último lugar como un premio de consolación, reí ante tal recuerdo tan bien cuidado. Encontré una de Emmett solo, él era un compañero de laboratorio de Alice y mío; era muy buen científico y seriamente amable con todos los que lo aceptaban siendo un 'nerd', él usaba lentes de viejito y siempre vestía como si atendiera a una escuela privada en el Reino Unido, pero era alguien de un alma pura y sencilla; su cabello era ondulado corto y negro pero siempre lo escondía en una gorra de lana de las cuales era coleccionista, tenía una tez como la mía exactamente igual, y de complexiones delgadas como un pequeño fideo. Pasé todas las fotos hasta que encontré una que había pasado del celular antiguo de mamá, era una foto mía de cuatro años junto a Nessie que aún era una bebé de dos cortos años, era gracioso que solo nos diferenciamos en el color del cabello porque de todo el resto éramos como mellizas que habían nacido en diferentes épocas lo cual era peculiar. Sonreí ante tantos recuerdos, era bueno haber crecido pero hubiera deseado poder disfrutar más de mi infancia pues con lo del divorcio me había sido prácticamente imposible, quería aún ser tan inmadura como para hacer algo tonto y que no me importaran las consecuencias, divertirme como alguien de mi edad.

Quería relajarme con un masaje de piernas así que caminé hasta el baño principal de la casa en busca de la loción de gardenias que mamá guardaba en 'secreto'. Hasta mi pequeña hermana sabía de esa loción, comprábamos siempre una nueva para que mamá no se diera cuenta si es que se acaba tan rápido. Iba abrir la puerta riendo cuando se abrió por dentro revelando algo inconcebible para mí en estos precisos momentos, era James quien al parecer se había terminado de duchar porque se notaba aún húmedo y con solo una toalla blanca cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo; no podía dejar de mirar su marcado abdomen, esto era seriamente incómodo. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no salía nada, mientras James me miraba con su estúpida sonrisa como si supiera lo que causaba en mí; lo único que hice fue dar media vuelta y volver a mi habitación.

Ya era demasiado, no soportaba esa tensión del demonio., ya no aguantaba que me dijeran aburrida o sosa, ya no quería madurar más, al contrario pues quería ser más inmadura que nunca creí poder ser. Arrojé todas las almohadas que tenía con enojo, pero nada lo calmaba, deseaba que ese enojo se esfumara de una vez y que pudiera estar en paz. Pero recordaba aún más esa noche en la cual hice lo más inmoral en el mundo, me sentí tranquila después de un poco de culpa pero la felicidad igual llegaba. Me acordaba de una película en la cual decían que después de hacerlo duermes bien, entonces recordé a James y su muy atractivo y bien cuidado cuerpo. Lo haría.

Caminé con furia hacía la habitación de mamá que ahora la compartía con él, lo vi parado cerca de la cama con tan solo unos 'Calvin Klein' negros que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, pero ya no quería pensar.

- Pero, ¿qué demonios? - lo sorprendí mientras me acercaba rápidamente y él estaba impresionado como en shock luego de una gran noticia.

-Solo cierra la maldita boca. - dije antes de besarlo aún más apasionadamente de lo que ya nos habíamos besado antes, se sentía bien.

James me quitó toda la ropa y en pocos segundos ya lo estábamos haciendo, era como estar en el cielo y el infierno a la misma vez pero tampoco era el purgatorio, se sentía más bien como estar en una burbuja llena se sensaciones indescriptibles que nunca creí que existieran, no tenía culpa y me emocionaba por ello; sentía esa adrenalina que uno siente cuando está saltando de un paracaídas o montando una moto a alta velocidad, era inexplicable pero suficiente para hacerme sentir alegre por lo menos por un momento del día de mi aburrida existencia. Al terminar, me encontraba con la cabeza recostada en la almohada de la cama de mi madre y eso no me afectaba, sentía la sonrisita de James mientras él se apoyaba en un codo para verme. Solo estábamos cubiertos por las nuevas sabanas negras que había traído consigo James, nos besamos una última vez y me levanté para vestirme mientras él miraba el espectáculo como un pervertido, cogí una almohada que estaba tirada en el piso y la arrojé en su rostro mientras terminaba de vestirme, él solo dio una carcajada y yo salí de la habitación para bajar las escaleras.

En la cocina tomé las 'Pringle' que había dejado atrás y saqué una de las bebidas energéticas de mamá del congelador, era color azulino claro así que me gustaría su clásico sabor a mora azul. Me senté en la mesa dando la espalda a la sala, comí mis papitas sin pensar en nada solo en el delicioso sabor salado y a pizza italiana que tenía esa fritura nada saludable, luego de terminar con eso pude beber la bebida energizante, en poco tiempo ya me encontraba por la mitad bebiendo ese líquido de color.

- Hey - me llamó la voz de James, que estaba atrás mío; yo solo sonreía como si resoplara sin importancia, él comenzó a besar mi hombro descubierto. - ¿Quiéres salir a comer algo?

Ya eran las dos de la tarde, y ninguno de los dos sabía cocinar mucho así que él decidió llevarme a un restaurante local, pero no de comida rápida. En el auto no hablamos mucho, solo me vi obligada a escuchar el hip-hop que ponía, eso simplemente mataba el encanto y la alegría del momento en extremo.

Al llegar noté que era el 'Rhumb Line' con su hermosa vista al océano, papá me llevaba solo a mí unos dos años después de que se fue, y era genial, toda la comida marina era deliciosa y papá se veía feliz, muchas veces me hacía olvidar todo lo que sucedía con mamá y tener que cuidar de Nessie, me hacía descansar en paz sin tener que morir. Entramos al restaurante y seguía como antes parecía que todo estuviera hecho de cañas y paja pero muy resistente al parecer, me senté en una de las sillas frente a la gran plancha donde servían la comida mientras James hacía el pedido. En poco tiempo, ya estábamos comiendo y compartíamos un salmón asado mientras yo bebía una gaseosa ligera pero estaba algo desinteresada en ello, hasta que vi a alguien conocido entrar por la puerta principal del lugar con una sonrisa hermosa. Era Edward, no lo había visto en días pero seguía igual de atractivo que siempre; llevaba puestos unos pantalones jean color negro, una camiseta color rojo eléctrico con diseños negros, una chaqueta color verde militar abierta y unos tenis viejos. Notaba que me sonrojaba al ver que me había reconocido, caminó hasta el asiento que estaba a mi lado izquierdo sentándose cerca de mí.

- Hola. - me saludó dándome un beso en la mejilla, se veía feliz con todo su rostro iluminado al igual que sus ojos verdes. - Pensé que te olvidaste de mí.

- Hola, claro que no me olvidé. - bromeé mirándolo con una sonrisa permanente en mi rostro y eso me gustaba, poder sonreír sin fingir acerca de ello. - Es que he tenido unos cuantos problemas, pero mañana si podremos salir a donde tu quieras, la casa invita, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sería un placer. - aceptó sonriéndome de oreja a oreja; comencé a sentir la presencia y mirada de Luke en nosotros, y volteé a verlo.

- Mira, Edward, él es James, el novio de mi madre. - los presenté mirándolos a ambos y tratando de hacer una ya lo suficientemente incómoda presentación entre los dos. - Y James, él es Edward un amigo de la Secundaria.

- Ya nos tenemos que ir, un gusto. - escupió James mirándome odiosamente, yo me despedí con un beso en ambas mejillas e intercambiamos números de celular para estar en contacto.

Mientras salíamos del restaurante, James se notaba molesto pero no en exceso, solo con un grado pequeño de enojo pero cuando entramos al auto todo cambió pues ahí sí que se comenzó a comportar con una gigantesca furia que me irritaba, era como tratar con mi irresponsable madre y hermana. No conocía esa parte de él, y honestamente la odiaba. Mi alegría se terminaba poco a poco para dar paso al aburrimiento.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Conociéndolos

BELLA PoV

Después de irnos del restaurante despectivamente, James me llevó a su trabajo para que conociera el lugar tan lejano donde conoció a mi mamá, era moderno y psicodélico pero no me sentía cómoda. Me presentó con sus compañeros y compañeras encargados de la barra como su hijastra, era tonto pues él no estaba casado con mi madre pero en fin. No me gustaba la forma en la cual sus compañeros me miraban, como si fuera un trozo de carne, era asqueroso y repulsivo pues la mayoría de ellos tenía treinta y seis o inclusive cuarenta, pero con las costosas cirugías no parecía pero su cabello algo canoso los delataba. Entré a los servicios higiénicos para ponerme algo de mascara pues quería verme pésima para esos sujetos, seguro estaría preparada como una 'Drag Queen', al salir me acerqué a la barra y me pedí una 'Margarita' sin alcohol pero con cerezas en el tope, sabía que era un sabor peculiar pero me gustaba desde niña, una vez cuando yo tenía unos cinco años estábamos en casa celebrando el cumpleaños de mamá y ella dejó su bebida en la mesa de la cocina para ir a consolar a Nessie quien era una bebé llorona, estaba junto a su pastel favorito que había comprado papá, pero cuando yo intentaba agarrar la copa algunas cerezas de su pastel cayeron en ella así que lo tomé así; y me encantó sin duda no era una pequeña normal, pero al menos mamá nunca supo lo que pasó con el resto de su bebida y cerezas ya que volví a mi habitación corriendo, no sospechó nada.

Le pedí a James que nos fuéramos ya eran las siete de la noche, pero él solo renegaba porque no quería irse y yo trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón de que llegaríamos tarde a casa y que era peligroso aunque aún así parecía no comprender así que le tuve que gritar con autoridad de dictadora para que supiera que hablaba en serio. Finalmente subimos a mi auto con el cual habíamos ido a todos los malditos lugares, arrancó con gran furia y molestia, no hablamos durante todo el recorrido hacía casa así que decidí dormir un poco en el auto apoyando mi cabeza en la ventana a mi lado; sin duda era uno de los momentos en los cuales desearía borrarme de la faz de la tierra pues haber visto a James con ese comportamiento era lo peor, me hacía pensar que éramos como el agua y el aceite para nada éramos iguales como yo pensaba pues se notaba que la única circunstancia en la cual nos llevábamos bien era cuando teníamos sexo y eso era degradante para mí. Sin duda que había perdido el interés en tratar de incluso conocerlo bien pues no era lo que quería en realidad, quizá solo por un momento lo deseaba pero el resto del tiempo lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas por sus aptitudes inmaduras.

Sentí que el auto paró en seco y luego oí como la puerta del piloto se abría y cerraba con fuerza. Abrí los ojos, bajé del auto dándome cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, cerré la puerta con fuerza y comencé a caminar hacía la puerta con un gran enojo mientras sentía la lluvia torrencial mojándome de los pies a la cabeza y manteniéndome como una sopa helada que goteaba, no me sorprendería si me enfermera para mañana.

Abrí la puerta y entré a casa con un frío que no soportaba. Caminé hasta la cocina donde se encontraba James bebiendo una cerveza que había sacado del congelador y actuando como si no supiera que estaba allí. Era como un niño estúpido y eso sacaba todo su atractivo de por medio y lo dejaba como una persona inmadura, veía mis recientes e idiotas acciones reflejadas en él, me sentía asqueada.

- Se puede saber, ¡¿por qué no me dijiste que estaba lloviendo?! - pregunté con exasperación, mientras él seguía bebiendo como si no hubiera dicho palabra alguna. - Estoy empapada en la asquerosa lluvia, ¡maldita sea!

- Quizá quería que te mojaras, ¿y cuál es el problema? - preguntó James encarándome con una mirada penetrante, pero no me iba a ganar pues era como un niño sin inteligencia, no quería discutir.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? - pregunté cruzando los brazos, él miro al piso y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras se sobaba la sien como si estuviera razonando sobre qué contestarme, comencé a sentir como mi cabello goteaba en mis brazos poniendo aún más helada de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡¿Quién es ese niño?! ¡¿es tu novio?! - preguntó gritando encarándome violentamente, sabía que hablaba de Edward, y simplemente eso no le incumbía en lo más mínimo, él y yo no éramos nada más, pero quería hacerlo todo pacíficamente sin peleas.

- Es mi amigo, me gusta pero es mi amigo. - dije mirándolo con incredulidad en los ojos, la ropa cada vez se me pegaba más a la piel por la humedad que seguía en mí; notaba lo furioso que estaba, celoso era la palabra correcta, pero no entendía la razón.

- Y entonces, invitas a una cita a tus amigos y también les sonríes a todos de esa manera coqueta, seguro que también te acostaras con él... - James no dejaba de parlotear aún enfurecido pues aun podía ver pequeñas llamas de fuego en sus pupilas quemándome, lo que decía era algo sin fundamento y aparte eso no le incumbía, quería abofetearlo pero debía controlarme, respire y no pude más.

- Seguro. - le respondí antes de abofetearlo con la mayor dureza en mí. - Como tú te acuestas con mi madre y conmigo a la vez; al menos sé que sería la única para él y también estaría con alguien más maduro que tu.

Salí caminando rápidamente de la cocina y subí escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación en la cual me encerré, quizá lloraría por lo que acababa de suceder con é pero no pasaba absolutamente nada, era como si no me importara en lo absoluto lo que dijera él de mí, después de todo James no era tan importante para mí, era solo una persona más en el mundo. Entré a mi tocador para darme un baño de burbujas relajante y caliente, me saqué toda la ropa húmeda y sucia mientras se llenaba la tina, estaba congelada hasta que me metí y dejé de pensar en todo eso para poder pasar a relajarme como merecía después de toda esa lluvia e incomodidad con el novio de mi madre.

Pude quitarme toda mugre de mi cabello y cuerpo así que salí de la tina y me coloqué una bata blanca de felpa, me cambié el pijama para poder descansar. Al comenzar a secar mi cabello recordé a Edward y sus ojos verdes, su amabilidad, su madurez, su atractivo que no era tan solo físico pues él se ofreció a llevarme a casa cuando estaba deprimida y sola aunque no me conocía, no era un niño inmaduro ni creído, a Edward si le importaba aunque sea un poco, él era grandioso. Cogí mi iPhone y marqué su número, quería hablar con él sobre muchas cosas, tenía un impulso de conocerlo y quizá ser amigos aunque sin explicación alguna, por dentro yo quería mucho más.

- Hola - contestó él, sonaba feliz como siempre lo había notado - ¿quién es?

- Hola, soy Bella, ¿me recuerdas? - pregunté riendo, podía escuchar sus carcajadas por el auricular.

- Claro que te recuerdo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla señorita? - preguntó como un caballero, yo solo sonreía complacida por el titulo tan sureño pero adorable.

- Pues quería saber si es que tenías tiempo libre mañana para conocernos un poco más, tal vez podríamos ir a pasear o algo así. - le sugerí con esperanza de que su respuesta fuera afirmativa; quizá tenía algo mejor que hacer que salir con alguien tan soso como yo.

- Sería un grandioso honor, y te recogeré en tu casa como a las diez de la mañana, te prometo que nos divertiremos mucho - respondió Edward con lo que imaginaba era regocijo, sería genial poder pasar el tiempo con alguien de mi edad y tan amistoso como él.

- Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana. - dije enroscando un mechón de mi cabello formando un rulo, me sentía como si flotara como cuando besaba al idiota de abajo pero solo estaba hablando con un muchacho adorable.

- Adiós - nos despedimos ambos para después colgar al mismo tiempo dejando algo vacío en la comunicación que teníamos, tenía algo de sueño pero no quería dejar de hablar con él, no sabía porque.

Sentía una hermosa sensación de armonía en mi ser, no sabía exactamente que era pero lo averiguaría pronto en la cita de mañana con Edward, un ser tan adorable como un cachorro. Por ahora intentaría dormir plácidamente, y comencé a percibir que él sueño me vencía sin tener una oportunidad de salir de este. Lamentablemente, mi sueño tuvo que terminar pues el sol me anunciaba que ya era otro día, felizmente no estaba enferma por la lluvia, revisé mi celular para ver la hora y descubrí que ya eran las nueve y media de la mañana así que con velocidad justificada me levanté de la cama, me vestí, me peiné y tendí mi cama. Antes de salir me vi en el espejo para inspeccionar si estaba perfecta, eso era raro en mí, el querer verme bien para una cita, ni siquiera con Jasper me había preocupado por mi aspecto físico pero por alguna razón desconocida me esforzaba para Edward. Me había vestido con una blusa negra que se transparentaba, una falda corta hasta medio muslo color plomo y con bolados, unas medias hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla color conchevino y unos tacones color negro.; mi cabello estaba peinado correctamente lacio y con un flequillo de cada lado como si fueran ondas. Volteé para ver mi cama y observé el collar que papá me había obsequiado desde que nací para que lo usara cuando fuera más grande, era de oro con un colgante e forma de llave de corazón que era hermoso y especial, así que decidí usarlo hoy. Fui a lavarme los dientes y ponerme algo de maquillaje en el rostro, solo un poco de labial 'rojo pasivo' (no era nada fuerte), sombra de ojos color marrón bajo y mascara negra.; salí de la habitación tranquilamente.

Bajé para tomar un poco de agua, deplorablemente alguien ya estaba en la cocina. Entré como si no estuviera ahí, ignorándolo. Cogí una botella de agua del congelador, sentía su mirada enfocada en mi de la manera en la cual lo sentía atravesarme con su vista; de pronto comenzó a hacer ruido con su codo sobre la mesa como si quisiera llamar mi atención o algo así.

Bebía el agua cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi que era Edward así que conteste instantáneamente.

- Hola - sonreí mientras jugaba con la tapa de la botella de agua mineral, James aún me miraba y ya se estaba tornando incómodo.

- Hola, ya estoy afuera de tu casa. - anunció por el auricular, lo escuchaba feliz como si estuviera emocionado por nuestra cita tanto como yo. Lo cual era alagador y demasiado dulce.

- Ok, ahora mismo salgo de casa. - dije antes de colgar, mientras me terminaba toda la botella de agua para luego dejarla en la mesa central.

Caminé hasta la puerta para coger mis llaves de la casa y del auto, pero sentía una presencia atrás mío y al voltear descubrí que era James actuando como un estúpido acosador mirándome con la interrogante en el rostro ojeroso.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó él mirándome y cogiendo mis brazos como si me clavara puñales con sus ojos, quien se creía para decirme eso.

- A fuera. - respondí silenciánfolo y soltándome de su agarre por la fuerza y saliendo de la casa, cerré la puerta en sus narices y fui a mi encuentro con Edward.

Él estaba reposando apoyado en su auto que era un 'Mini Cooper' blanco con el techo negro, era una pieza clásica pero yo creía que ya no los hacían en la actualidad al parecer me había equivocado. Al ver a Edward pude ver que estaba vestido con una camiseta negra, unos pantalones jean gastados, una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos botines de gamuza café y unas gafas de sol negras que le daban un aspecto de chico rockero, se veía muy bien para una primera cita aunque yo me sentía ahora algo inferior por ello. Él estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se quitaba las gafas para poder mirarme mejor al parecer me veía bien porque no pudo contenerse a verme sin ser un pervertido como 'otros'. Me abrió la puerta para entrar, luego la cerró y él entró para comenzar a conducir. Ese comportamiento no era normal en un muchacho de nuestra edad, pero debía reconocer que me gustaba ese trato a la antigua pues era educado y amable hacía mí.

- Te ves hermosa - opinó sin dejar de mirar a la carretera pero seguía con esa linda sonrisa permanente, no había malicia en eso. Era como un buen relajante en un mundo de locos.

- Gracias, tú también te ves genial. - observé con la mejor sonrisa que tenía, hice un gesto con los labios al sentir lo adorable que era cuando sonreía genuinamente, condujo mucho pero no podía aburrirme con él pues ponía canciones que a ambos nos gustaban y tarareábamos las letras, fue único todo el recorrido.

Paramos en el Muelle de Santa Mónica donde estaban todos los juegos mecánicos y el mar que creaba una grandiosa vista. Bajamos y nos dirigimos hacía los juegos de tiro al blanco, el de fuerza fue el mejor ya que por su fortaleza me ganó un peluche de Koala que era mi animal favorito, nos subimos al juego de las tazas juntos gritando como locos y luego compramos unos helados, él de caramelo y yo de café. Caminamos hasta que llegamos al muelle para poder conversar sobre nosotros con tranquilidad.

- Y dime, ¿cómo así decidiste salvarme ese día lluvioso? - pregunté mientras ambos veíamos el mar en toda su extensión, él volteó a verme sonriendo tiernamente.

- Solo te vi sola y llorando, y no podía dejarte así. Creo que fue un impulso causado por algo que aun no entiendo. - concluyó mirándome por un momento para luego dirigir su vista hacía el mar como si me evadiera a propósito.

- Dime, quizá yo pueda entenderlo - impliqué haciendo una cara de súplica que nadie soportaba, ni siquiera Nessie, él solo resopló riendo al verme.

- Ok, seré honesto contigo. - hablaba ahora sin sonreír, se veía muy serio. - Cuando te vi a los ojos esa noche me gustaste mucho, y cuando llegué a saber cómo eras en la Secundaria me gustaste aún más, - admitió mientras yo miraba sus labios sin saber porque pero no podía parar de hacerlo, era adorable verlo en esa situación. - pero no te sientas obligada a nada, si quieres solo seré tu amigo, un confidente o un útil hombro en el cual llorar.

No me aguanté y me acerqué a él, Edward se notaba confundido pero lo besé. Y se sentía dulce y lindo, como en los cuentos de hadas donde la princesa besa al príncipe al finalizar la película, creo que me confundí en el orden un poco; pero por fin sentía eso que tanto describía Shakespeare en Romeo y Julieta; era como una explosión de fuegos artificiales, ahora ambos tomamos las riendas de ese beso haciéndolo aún más duradero de lo esperado. Me sentía en el cielo de los besos, creo. Sus labios sabían a caramelo y con los míos era una combinación perfectamente deliciosa al paladar. Paramos por la falta de aire, pero si no hubiéramos necesitado respirar hubiera durado para siempre, y hubiera sido fantástico.

- Wow, eso fue inesperado pero genial. - expresó al verme a los ojos fijamente con una sonrisa aún más definida y perfecta, él era perfecto para mí. Con él no me sentía incomoda al salir de mi zona de confort.

- Lo sé, quiero que nos conozcamos mejor para ver si somos compatibles y poder tener algo, ¿te parece? - pregunté con inseguridad mientras sonreía con una suplicante risita de niña malcriada que solo elevaba mi nivel de júbilo como nunca antes.

- Ok, pero ahora tengo que llevarte a tu casa, ya son las cuatro de la tarde. - explicó él mirando su celular que también era un iPhone como si fuera tan interesante.

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento para entrar al auto. El viaje fue tranquilo y divertido con una especie de 'karaoke' el cual era gracioso en exceso, cuando llegamos a mi casa nos besamos nuevamente hasta que no pudimos respirar. Salí del auto y entré a casa.

Me dio igual ver a James viendo televisión en la sala, pues yo subí a mi habitación a esperar hasta que mamá y Nessie volvieran para poder contarles lo que pasó entre Edward y yo. Mamá estaría más que satisfecha y mi hermana solo voltearía los ojos como siempre. Esperaría hasta el fin del mundo, quería que funcionara de verdad, si antes no creía en las parejas destinadas ahora sí lo hacía; aunque a veces sucedan cosas que no se pueden controlar.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Reacciones

BELLA PoV

No tenía idea de qué hora era pero sentía que todavía estaba a tiempo para ir a la Secundaria; quería quedarme en cama y seguir viendo el techo pálido de mi habitación pues de alguna forma me hacía tener un poco de paz en mi interior. Pensaba en Edward y en James, aunque trataba de ya no pensar en el último pues era insoportable tan solo recordar lo posesivo era conmigo; era todo lo contrario a Edward, pues él era gracioso y amable, me sentía como si pudiera volar al momento de recordar ese primer y casual beso que me dio en aquel parque de atracciones, sentía algo distinto a lo demás, algo nuevo que quería no dejar ir por nada del mundo.

Escuché que mi celular comenzó a sonar con música de mi Lista de Reproducción, la cual usaba como alarma de los lunes matutinos para poder despertarme aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Resolví levantarme ya; sentía el felpudo del piso en las plantas de los pies, lo cual era cálido y reconfortante al tacto, me estiré en señal de dejar la pereza de las cobijas.

Caminé hacía mi baño mientras me quitaba la pijama, iría de frente a bañarme para borrar todo el sueño que tenía dentro. Me metí a la ducha y sentí el agua fría que me hacía reaccionar con cada chorro que caía disparado en mi cuerpo. No sé porque me sentía con aptitudes positivas, el día de hoy; quizá eran los buenos recuerdos pero no estaba completamente segura de ello, además no era nada oficial.

Al terminar con el baño, salí envuelta en una toalla directamente a buscar la ropa que me pondría para la Secundaria. Me puse una blusa delgada manga larga color blanco que tenía unida una pequeña corbata de accesorio color negro, una falda corta hasta medio muslo color conchevino con volados y unos botines de tacón cuadrado color café con agujetas. Me peiné con una coleta alta pero dejando pequeñas capas de cabello que entallaba mi rostro, como si lo rosara con delicadeza; me maquillé solo un poco con una sombra color durazno y un labial algo rojo pero suave. Al verme en el espejo me noté diferente pero me veía bien para ser un lunes, sonreía ante mi extrañamente atractivo reflejo.

Salí de mi habitación dirigiéndome escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la cocina, por suerte solo estaba mamá con Nessie, la primera estaba cocinando un desayuno que olía a frutas y paprika mientras que mi hermana solo estaba sentada a la mesa en su uniforme de escuela con el cabello suelto cayendo como una cascada, su rostro con bolsas debajo de los ojos lo cual era la prueba latente de que no había dormido nada ayer, pero esto no la hacía verse menos bonita, al menos para mí seguía siendo como un pequeño querubín pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? - preguntó mamá enérgica como acostumbraba, mientras mi hermana solo me veía con un rostro casi sonámbulo, era como una zombi perezosa, sonreí ante esta idea de imaginar a Nessie como un monstruo come sesos.

- A mi parecer, creo que mejor que algunas personas. - indiqué refiriéndome a mi pequeña hermana, ella solo volteó los ojos, pero mamá aún no se había volteado para vernos para nada.

- Ok, aquí tienen - dijo mamá al voltear para servirnos el desayuno, al verme directamente sus ojos quedaron como platos. - Wow, Bella te ves muy linda, ¡mi bebita se ve demasiado perfecta!

Yo la miré insegura, pero ella solo se acercó y me abrazó como si fuera un oso de peluche que no necesitaba de respirar para poder vivir. Ahora comenzaba a creer que en serio me veía bien, lo cual aumentaba mi pequeño ego, nunca me había gustado ser como Rosalie porque nunca me había sentido así de aclamada, creo que aun así no me gusta alardear de ello; creo que las demás chicas si lo harían si estuvieran en mi posición pero ser una niña tonta y creída simplemente no era lo mío en lo absoluto.

- ¿Quién se ve perfecta? - inquirió una voz conocida y masculina atrás mío, lo cual era totalmente irritante e incómodo para mi persona, volteé para encararlo con una molestia notable en mis ojos.

- Buenos días, solo decía que Bellaa se ve perfecta hoy, ¿no lo crees? - señaló, mamá mientras lo besaba momentáneamente, él solo me miraba descaradamente mientras yo volteaba a ingerir mi desayuno variadamente frutal.

- Cierto, se ve adorable. - afirmó él mientras mamá volvía a la cocina para preparase su propio desayuno junto al de James, yo estaba molesta con su insoportable presencia, era como crear una tormenta en mi perfecto día soleado.

- Dime, ¿cómo se comportó todo el fin de semana? - preguntó mamá a James, mientras yo solo observaba mi plato que ya estaba vació así que me dediqué a tomarme todo el jugo de sandía que mamá había preparado.

- Pues, no me puedo quejar. - señaló él mientras sentía su respiración muy cerca de mi cuello que estaba libre por la coleta elevada que llevaba. - Tienes una hija divertida y buena, muy buena.

En ese momento sentí que paseaba una de sus manos con apego por mi cintura y quería bajar aún más de lo que yo le permitiría, esto ya era excesivamente incómodo y arriesgado; ¿acaso era que estaba loco?, eso me parecía.

- Bueno, ya creo que me voy. Ven, vámonos Nessie. - ordené mientras me levantaba rápidamente y corría hacía la puerta junto a mi hermana, quien parecía estar muy temperamental. - Aiós, mamá.

Corrí hacía mi auto, esperé a que ella entrará para poder arrancar. El tiempo pasaba rápido mientras dejaba a Nessie en su escuela, fui maleducada al no despedirme de ella pero no tenía cabeza para ello ahora.

James había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos con lo que había hecho en frente de mi madre, sabía que lo hacía a propósito para que reaccionara a su favor, pero no lo haría, aunque me invadía el miedo y culpa al saber que mi hermana o madre lo hubieran visto en esas mañas conmigo. Supongo que lo que llaman conciencia se había activado en mí, ya que en unas semanas se había apagado por todo lo que hacía con él. Me sentía una estúpida y resbalosa por haber hecho lo que hice con el nuevo novio de mi propia madre, sin duda si mi meta era comportarme como una niña, lo había logrado al máximo.

Llegué a la Secundaria a tiempo, mientras salía del auto buscaba a Alice con la mirada en todos los que estaban en el estacionamiento pero aun así no la podía encontrar. Caminé por los pasillos mientras tuviera tiempo, pero la situación resultaba ser la misma. Pasaba el tiempo y ya nos encontrábamos finalizando la penúltima clase del día, pero no había visto a mi mejor amiga, me sentía más sola que nunca como en un estanque lleno de tiburones o pirañas, pero no era que me sintiera intimidada pues me llevaba a la perfección con la mayoría de las personas con las cuales cohabitaba en la escuela con la gran excepción de Rosalie y sus groupies descerebradas. Pude observar que Edward, quien se sentaba a lado mío durante las clases que compartíamos, me entregaba un pequeño papel perfectamente recortado en un rectángulo, era una notita que decía: ¨ ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta tarde?¨. Yo solo lo miré con una sonrisa y asentí dándole mi respuesta inmediata, él me regaló una de sus lindas sonrisas junto a un guiño coqueto, aquello me hacía sonrojarme como un tomate. Terminó la clase pero creo que la mala suerte me rodeaba ya que la Sra. Meyer (profesora de francés avanzado), me pidió que me quedara para conversar de ciertos asuntos, desconocidos para mí.

" Vengo a darte una muy buena noticia. - señaló, la profesora, con una sonrisa que la hacía verse más joven, ella tenía como treinta año, el cabello negro azabache con cerquillo y ojos color verde oscuro; había sido mi profesora de francés desde hace unos tres años en el nivel avanzado. Terminaste las clases de francés avanzado satisfactoriamente con la más alta nota de toda la clase, acabaste más rápido de lo esperado pero es cierto eres una de las mejores alumnas que he tenido, ¡felicitaciones!

- ¿En serio? - pregunté con incredulidad notoria, era casi imposible, solo había oído hablar de dos alumnas que había pasado una materia un año antes de terminar la Secundaria y había sido hace muchos años atrás, justamente había sido la profesora que ahora me daba esta noticia con el curso que ahora impartía; y también mi desaparecida mejor amiga que había terminado esa clase hace un mes.

- Sí, habló muy en serio. - contestó, ella levantándose y dándome un casto abrazo fraternal. - Ahora ya puedes retirarte a disfrutar de tu descanso, te veré el próximo año en tu graduación.

Salí al descanso con una sonrisa que no podía ni quería borrar de mi rostro, caminaba por el pasillo buscando a Edward o Alice para contarle de mi gran alegría. Caminé mirando por todos lados, solo vi a las dos groupies descerebradas mirando a un punto fijo, seguro sería un espejo o un deportista sudado y pervertido, solo para esa clase de situaciones prestaban la máxima atención.

- ¿Ahora quién se quitó la camiseta? - cuestioné llamando su atención, ellas solo voltearon a verme primero con mucho miedo y luego con nervios pata esconder su temor involuntario, aunque no sabía porque me temerían.

- Nadie, solo vemos a Rose cerrar un trato. - sostuvo Tanya, mientras seguía viendo a ese punto, ambas le decían así a su rubia amiga desde que se conocieron lo cual era realmente irritante pues lo hacían como si ella fuera alguien que le simpatizara a los demás.

Dirigí mi vista hacía donde ellas tenían la suya, sentí que algo en mí ardió convirtiéndose una especie de llama ardiente y mortal. Allí estaba Edward junto a su casillero, y Rosalie a su lado agitando sus pestañas en un acto coqueto y fuera de contexto por llamar su atención, decidí observar lo que pasaba. Debía reconocer que ella se estaba esforzando pues hoy no se había vestido como una ramera desesperada por atención, sino que tenía puesto unos pantalones negros pegados, una camiseta blanca con encaje en el cuello color negro, una chaqueta de ejecutiva color rosa, y unos zapatos de tacón color blanco. No sabía que pensar así que me dediqué a escuchar y observar, ellos no estaba muy lejos así que podía hacerlo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

- En fin, ¿quería saber si querías salir conmigo hoy en la tarde? - preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa triunfante para luego morderse el labio con intención de provocarlo, no me acordaba cuantas veces había hecho eso con Jasper pero nunca le tomaba atención, esperaba que fuera igual para Edward. - Podríamos ir a mi casa, tengo una piscina enorme, y hasta quizá.

- De verdad lo siento, pero ya tengo planes para esta tarde. - y así fue como Edwafd le rompió las ilusiones, mirándola con una sonrisa de disculpas y lo que parecía ser forzado en él, la reacción de la bimbo fue digna de estar en Punkd .

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y con quién? - preguntó ella desesperadamente mientras trataba de no mostrar su decepción y asombro de que un chico no la deseara, como si ya no tuviera poder sobre los hombres a su alrededor, su mirada reflejaba furia.

- Con Bella, ¿la conoces? - sostuvo Edward mientras sonreía como si recordara algo bueno, mientras que Rosalie solo asentía con la cabeza de manera nerviosa y molesta, no me sorprendería en lo absoluto si empezara a salir humo negro de sus oídos o quizá saliera fuego de sus ojos. - Ella es realmente grandiosa, y deseo poder conocerla aún más; ella es como, no lo sé, ella es diferente.

- Pero, de repente tienes tiempo otro día y... - dijo Rosalie pero él no la dejó terminar su horrible intento desesperado por colgarse de él, sabía que Edward era diferente.

- Disculpa pero tengo que irme a buscar a Bella, adiós. - se despidió disculpándose mientras se iba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba escuchándolo, así que todo lo que había dicho era genuino.

Disfrute ver a Rosalie en shock mientras gritaba como loca, y sus groupies la seguían junto a su ira. Decidí ir a darle el encuentro a Edward en la cita, luego de la clase de Literatura, era la última hora y todos los alumnos dormían al escuchar la extensa y repetida tesis de odas y novelas reconocidas en España e Inglaterra del Sr. Carsholl. Creo que yo era la única estudiante responsable que no me dormía durante ello, por eso aprobaba pues sabía que como sea debería aprender algo para el examen final más difícil que tenía nuestra ardua Secundaria.

Terminaron las clases y fui directamente a recoger a Nessie de la escuela de señoritas, como siempre los chicos afuera del establecimiento esperando a las niñas para acompañarlas a sus casas; cuando salió mi hermana, ellos se abrieron como el Mar Rojo viéndola caminar hacía el auto con las bocas abiertas llenas de suspiros, mientras que ella parecía no interesarle el efecto que tenía con los niños pues se mostraba con un rostro sin expresión alguna. Entró al auto y me dijo que arrancara ya, volví a ver a las niñas de su escuela mirándola con odio pues ella tenía toda la atención y ellas no más. Resolví preguntarle lo que siempre quise saber.

- ¿Por qué no tienes amigas, Nessie? - formulé con inseguridad pero certeza al escoger mis palabras, la miré por el espejo retrovisor mientras conducía, ella se notaba como ida.

- Porque ellas no tienen cerebro y me odian. - contestó tajantemente, mientras miraba la ventana izquierda del auto para no tener que mirarme a los ojos, observé el camino para no desviarme.

- Creo que es porque están celosas. - dije sonriéndole mientras ponía el GPS y el motor automático en funcionamiento, volteé a verla ahora sí directamente a los ojos chocolate que tenía, idénticos a los míos y los de papá.

- ¿Por qué lo estarían? - preguntó incrédula, mientras estiraba su falda negra de colegio, como si ella no fuera nada especial.

- Porque eres más bonita que todas ellas juntas, y a parte eres única en tu especie, mi querida Nessie. - admití orgullosa de mi hermanita, mientras ella solo rodeaba los ojos pero sonrió un poco.

Esperaba que ella creyera lo que le decía porque era la más pura verdad, mi hermana debería apreciarse un poco más para que niñas tontas como las de su escuela no la hagan sentirse menos. Ella era una niña de catorce años muy valiosa para quien sea que la conociera, comencé a recordar lo que Edward le había dicho a Rosalie sobre mí; quizá él tendría razón sobre cómo era pero también había una probabilidad de que se equivocara en todo.

Llegamos a casa, como siempre mamá dejó comida ya hecha y James seguía dormido pues no estaba en la sala como acostumbraba ver el futbol americano, su turno lamentablemente comenzaba a las siete de la noche y eso lo hacía quedarse todo el día y la tarde. Nessie y yo comimos una ensalada de pollo deliciosa y bebimos jugo de limón con pequeños hielos, ese era el toque de mamá cuando hacia demasiado calor.

Subí a mi habitación para darme un baño de burbujas rápido para comenzarme a cambiar para la cita esperada con Edward, al sacar un peine me topé con el retrato de Alice y mío de BFFs (abreviación de Amigas Por Siempre en inglés), me preguntaba porque no se había aparecido por ningún lado, quizá se alejaba de mí pero no sabía porque.

Finalmente me vestí con un short de cuero negro, una blusa delgada manga larga suelta color amarillo con puntos negros y botones delanteros, y unos tacones rosados claro. Dejé mi cabello suelto para un lado mientras me aplicaba solo un poco de brillo labial, sombra color marrón claro y mascara negra. Oí como mi celular vibraba contra mi estante de perfumes, lo cogí rápidamente para ver quién podía ser, quizá era Laurie.

Me equivoqué como siempre, afortunadamente era Edward. Sonreí ante ese bendito y maravilloso error, contesté de inmediato, no lo haría esperar, eso era cosa de muchachas sin cerebro.

- Hola. - lo saludé esperando que hablara, nunca me había sentido así, ni siquiera por el idiota de Jasper que a veces tenía sus momentos buenos pero la mayoría estaban llenos de inmadurez y deportes sin sentido.

- Hola, llegaré a tu casa en unos cinco minutos, nos vemos. - se despidió colgando, mientras yo cogía el celular y lo juntaba a mi pecho como si de esa manera él aún estuviera conmigo a través de las ondas de mensajería instantánea.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación para poder bajar a esperar a Edward, pero me topé con la gran sorpresa de que en el marco se encontraba James con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin permiso alguno entro en mi habitación como si fuera la suya. Yo quedé perpleja ante tal acto de barbaros, volteé para encararlo.

- ¿Qué diablos haces entrando a mi habitación? - pregunté con un exceso de coraje en mis entrañas, mientras que él seguía con su estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si no hubiera dicho nada.

- Te ves ardiente, pero sería mejor si te quitaras esto. - dijo mientras intentaba quitarme la blusa, pero yo lo detuve a tiempo alejándome de su agarre, ya era tiempo de pararlo

- Ya estoy harta, no quiero esto. - contesté con desesperación y hablando en serio, me tenía cansada de sus niñerías y no quería nada de él, se suponía que el era el adulto maduro aquí.

- ¿Es por ese modelito idiota? - inquirió con furia, odiaba la manera en la cual se refería a Edward, él era un buen chico mucho mejor que el idiota con el cual me encontraba discutiendo. - Es un niño, tu no necesitas eso.

- Tienes razón, no necesito un niño; por eso lo quiero a él y no a ti. - dije dejándolo solo en mi habitación pues salí triunfante para bajar las escaleras, en ese momento escuché el timbre sonar anunciando la llegada de Edward.

Abrí la puerta principal y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla, noté que se sonrojaba igual o más que yo. Antes de irme le avisaría a Nessie que me iba, por un momento me olvidé de mi hermana pequeña, quien se encontraba en la cocina tomando mucho jugo de limón que mamá había preparado antes de irse.

- Nessie, voy a salir. Vuelvo a las seis o siete, ya sabes que hacer. - me despedí de ella con la mano, mientras ella también se despedía sin hablar ya que su boca estaba llena de líquidos cítricos.

Salía de casa junto a Edward, no me había fijado hasta ahora lo que llevaba puesto. Estaba vestido con un pantalón jean, una camiseta color sandía con estampado de Nueva York, una chaqueta color verde militar y botas negras con cordones; y claro llevaba su guiño y sonrisa permanente que lo hacían verse como un ángel.

Subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos a un destino aún desconocido para mí, pero eso hacía aún más emocionante el recorrido junto a él. Encendió la radio y comenzó a sonar la canción Its Time, no recordaba la banda que la interpretaba pero era genial; juntos comenzamos a corear la canción y debía reconocer que tenía una voz hermosa, la mía parecía muy plana a comparación con la suya. Llegamos a un restaurante fino, al cual nunca había ido pero parecía una mezcla de alta sociedad con juventud, observé muy bien el nombre de dicho lugar el cual era ¨Styleen¨.

Él abrió su puerta y me abrió la mía como un caballero, eso era totalmente adorable de su parte pues en el siglo veintiuno ya ningún muchacho hacía eso por una muchacha a quien cortejaba, mamá muchas veces me llamaba anticuada por querer que alguien fuera así conmigo, pero yo solo pedía lo esencial. Entramos al local y nos dieron nuestra mesa, la cual ya estaba reservada con anticipación. Ambos ordenamos dos jugos de melón y una ensalada de fresas grande; el menú sonaba delicioso pero no teníamos mucha hambre.

- Entonces, ¿cuéntame qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres? - pregunté con curiosidad mirándolo a los ojos mientras él volvía a sonrojarse como una fresa.

- Bueno, tengo una banda y a veces tocamos en clubs indie, yo soy el vocalista. - señaló mirando su jugo de melón como si no fuera nada, yo solo le sonreí para atraer su atención. - También me gusta leer, y la historia inglesa.

- Eso es genial, a mí también me gusta eso, a parte ¡tienes que invitarme a presenciar una de tus tocadas! - indiqué subiéndole el ánimo, era grandioso que cantara, me parecía tan espectacular y misterioso.

- Claro, pero basta de mí. Háblame de ti. - me pidió mirándome con su sonrisa perfecta, yo tendría que comenzar a decir toda mi historia pero de una extraña manera sentía que podía confiar en él.

- Bueno, mis padres están divorciados. - sentí que él se disculparía. - No, no te disculpes está bien al menos para mí; mi madre es genial y ahora es más feliz con su nuevo novio, mi padre es muy bueno conmigo, y mi hermanita es raramente grandiosa y única; me gusta leer y soy para muchos muy inteligente pero yo pienso que solo soy normal y me intereso por mis estudios principalmente, me gusta bailar en ocasiones y soy a veces muy aburrida o/y responsable; creo que eso me resume. - expliqué con sarcasmo mientras él seguía sonriendo. - Ahora dime todo sobre ti en resumen, como yo lo hice hace un momento.

- Ok, mis padres están casados pero no se soportan, mi madre es ejecutiva al igual que mi padre y muchas veces ninguno de los dos tienen tiempo para mí o para mi hermanito; me gusta la música, estoy en algunas clases avanzadas y la mayoría de personas me identificarían por ser callado, preocupado o/e independiente. - admitió mientras yo le sonreía, sin duda era un ser perfecto para mí y quisiera que él me considerara como material de novia, sabía que reacciono muy rápido pero lo que sentía ya no lo podía negar.

- Y, ¿cuántos años tiene tu hermanito? - le pregunté para ver si podía darle un amigo a mi hermana, para que no se sintiera tan sola y sin compañía.

- Tiene catorce. - respondió confundido por mi pregunta quizá - ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Es que mi hermana también tiene catorce años, tal vez podrían ser amigos. - expliqué mirándolo mientras terminábamos la ensalada de fresas.

- Esa idea ingeniosa, me agrada. - admitió metiendo una fresa a su boca para luego tragársela.

Ambos nos encontrábamos tomando los jugos, cuando noté que alguien venía hacía nosotros, y era la última persona que quería que interrumpiera una cita. La tonta rubia no podía arruinar nada más que solamente a mí, Rosalie no tenía límites que le impidieran entrometerse.

- Hola, Edward. - lo saludó ella ignorándome para hablar solo con él quería darte la invitación a la fiesta en la playa de Irina, es este próximo sábado, y no se aceptará un no por respuesta.

- ¿Puede ir Bella? - preguntó él mientras que yo ya conocía de memoria la respuesta que siempre daba esa bimbo sobre mí.

- Necesita una invitación y no me dieron ninguna para ella, entonces creo que... - dijo inocentemente Rosalie para no caer en sospechas de ningún tipo, si que era falsa.

- No te preocupes, Irina me dio una invitación doble hace una semana. - señalé, mirando con una sonrisa a la rubia, ella quedó perpleja ante mi respuesta, ella solo había recibido una, y yo tenía la doble ahora para Alice, si es que lograba encontrarla al día siguiente para avisarle con anticipación.

- Entonces, supongo que nos veremos allá. - afirmó, ella sin reparo mientras se despedía de Edward con un beso en la mejilla izquierda, me observaba con odio al irse, yo solo me limitaba a carcajearme dentro de mi mente aunque quería hacerlo en realidad.

La cita había terminado y nos dirigíamos a su auto pero antes de llegar, me acerqué lentamente a él y lo besé en los labios para la sorpresa inesperada de parte de él. Notaba como se quedaba quieto y sin nada que decir al inicio pero luego respondió el beso dulce y apasionadamente como si estuviera hecho para aquello, era sin duda alguna, totalmente fascinante. Terminamos el beso por falta de aire, aunque debía reconocer que por un momento me olvidé del aire que ya no parecía necesitar para vivir; entre tanto él fue caminando para abrirme la puerta educadamente; volteé para poder ver por última vez el restaurante por lo menos por esta mágica noche y pude presenciar algo que me dejó completamente atónita y en un estado de shock crítico, al menos para mí, pues era algo que ni en un millón de años creí que pasaría: Se encontraban Alice y Jasper, ¿besándose?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

Explicaciones

BELLA PoV

No quería saber por qué o el cuándo de los hechos. Solo necesitaba algo de paz y tranquilidad después de lo presenciado ayer, lo cual era horrible y borré de mi mente en ese mismo instante con fin de eliminar ese recuerdo de mi memoria para siempre, así que puse algo de música en mi iPhone y me coloqué los audífonos blancos para poder salir de los problemas, metiéndome en un mundo solo musical. Comencé a ponerme un atuendo para ir a la Secundaria mientras escuchaba una canción conocida 'Mad World', muchas veces me hacía relajarme.

No planeaba llegar en pijamas; así que solo me puse una blusa color crema bebé manga corta, una falda de cuero negro y unas botas pequeñas color crema con cordones, mi cabello lo sujeté en una trenza baja a mi lado izquierdo. Me vi en el espejo y notaba las ojeras que tenía por no haber podido dormir ayer sin recordar lo que Edward y yo vimos al salir del restaurante, pero ya no quería pensar en eso así que me dispuse a ponerme solo un poco de sombra de ojos color avellana suave y algo de labial incoloro, ya iba a terminar pero antes de hacerlo un tono conocido retumbó en mis oídos haciéndome saltar hacia mi cama cayendo sentada en ella, afortunadamente. Pulsé el botón de contestar sin aún recordar bien el dueño o la dueña de ese tono en mis contactos telefónicos, se apagó la canción y me dispuse a hablar.

- Hola, ¿quién es? - pregunté desesperada y seriamente molesta, pues había pasado de un momento lleno de tranquilidad y armonía a ser interrumpida con violencia en mis oídos por ese tono.

- Bella, déjame explicarte, por favor. - decía la conocida y desesperada voz de Alice suplicándome, pero yo no quería escucharla, ni siquiera deseaba que la mencionara mi mente o mis absurdos recuerdos, era lo peor al despertar. - Tienes que entenderme...

- No quiero oír nada de una mentirosa como tú, no vuelvas a llamarme jamás en tu vida, déjame en paz. - sentí las horribles lágrimas en mis ojos que amenazaban con salir resbalándose, me limpié el rostro un poco para luego aplicarme un exceso de mascara negra en las pestañas.

Dolía la verdad pero no quería recordar. Tomé mi mochila pequeña y me observé por última vez en mi espejo antes de ir a la Secundaria, comenzaba a darme cuenta de que cuando me sentía insegura me vestía como una ejecutiva o como una niña 'preppy' y cuando estaba relajada o feliz conmigo misma me vestía como realmente era yo, alguien tranquila y con confianza; eso me resultaba algo curioso. Me coloqué algo de perfume antes de salir de mi habitación para darme un toque algo diferente, nunca había usado el regalo de mamá pero supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Salí y corrí bajando las escaleras para encontrarme a mi madre y a Nessie desayunando, vi mi plato con unas tajadas de melón y un jugo de kiwi en un vaso con pequeños cubitos de hielo en él, sonreí ante ello.

No hablamos mucho solo oí algo de que James estaba algo enfermo y de que por eso no bajaría a desayunar, yo solo volteé los ojos ante eso. Nessie estaba más concentrada en su música que no escuchaba nada de lo que mamá decía, era como si no le importara nada, mi hermanita era algo rara o simplemente un espíritu libre a quien nadie podría aprisionar bajo reglas 'sin sentido'. Mamá seguía hablando sin parar como un estereotipo de adolescente refiriéndose a su 'lindo' novio nuevo, decía que se sentía como si fuera su primer amor. Mi hermana se levantó momentáneamente de su asiento bebiendo con rapidez su jugo mientras aún escuchaba su música, y me miró.

- Ya vámonos. - anunció, Nessie mientras caminaba hacía la puerta despidiéndose de mamá con la mano, yo solo me levanté y comí un poco del melón que había dejado en su plato casi lleno.

- Adiós mamá. - me despedí mientras salía de casa junto a mi pequeña mochila que parecía un bolso pequeño de mano color canela.

Me dirigía al auto cuando me di cuenta que mi hermana ya se encontraba a dentro del auto, y la puerta del piloto estaba abierta, me escandalice por un momento ante tantas posibilidades así que mis ojos se abrieron como platos, lo sucedido me parecía muy peculiar. Traté de tranquilizarme y me subí al auto como si todo estuviera a la perfección, cerré la puerta luego de entrar. Sentí a Nessie tocando mi hombro con algo de metal, volteé y la descubrí con unas llaves de auto en la mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro ya no tanto angelical como antes pensaba. Revisé mi mochila pequeña para ver si eran las mías, y las llaves no estaban ahí, así que la miré con una mirada de desacuerdo en el rostro, claramente ella las había tomado sin mi permiso y aún seguía con su sonrisita. Le quité las llaves casi arrancándoselas de la mano.

- Magia. - dijo ella mientras hacía una expresión de sorpresa graciosa junto a unas manos de jazz expresivas, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja - Ahora sí, podemos irnos de una vez.

- La magia no existe y recuerda que no soy tu conductora personal, ¿entendiste niña malcriada?, eso fue una estupidez de tu parte. - la regañé mirándola con seriedad en el rostro, nunca la miraba así pero hoy no tendría paciencia ni con un cachorro abandonado, ella me miraba con algo de culpa y tristeza por mi reacción.

- Está bien, lo siento por tomar tus llaves. Pero tienes admitir que fue aunque sea un poco gracioso. - anunció mientras no lo soporté y le sonreí a regaños, volteé y comencé a conducir hacía su escuela privada de señoritas.

Ella prendió la radio del auto y comenzó a escuchar una canción conocida para mí, era 'Let Yourself Go', ambas la cantamos a coro como unas niñas locas, fue divertido pasar ese pequeño momento con ella. Pero lastimosamente llegamos a su escuela y mi hermanita se largó de inmediato, mientras yo me dirigía al encuentro con el demonio o quizá al mismo ardiente infierno.

Llegué al estacionamiento y me topé con la reencarnación de Judas Iscariote esperándome con cara de inocencia total. Estacioné el auto, salí y estaba dispuesta a ser fuerte e irme de frente sin siquiera notarla o darle alguna clase de importancia a esa persona descarada y traicionera, que se había atrevido a llamarme amiga alguna vez.

Ella se veía cansada, como si hubiera estado llorando toda la noche pero eso no me importaba, llevaba puestos unas legins de diseños tribales color café y una camiseta color blanca de la 'Revolución Francesa'. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta desarreglada y tenía los lentes empapados de lo que parecía ser llanto, pues era un líquido y no estaba lloviendo. No permití que me importara lo que pasaba con Alice y caminé por su lado sin que me importara. Oía como me llamaba una y otra vez pero no quería darle nada de mi tiempo a ella; me mantuve fuerte y no me dejé vencer.

Por desgracia era clase de psicología, y la Srta. Stanley no venía por su licencia de embarazo que comenzaba hoy, y sinceramente dudo que hayan contratado a alguien tan pronto; así que hoy nos harían pasar sus dos horas de clase en el patio central de las instalaciones, en otras palabras la cancha de football americano. Y justamente como ya había pensado antes, nos hicieron ir al patio y lo peor era que compartiría esa dichosa 'clase' con ella, mi ex-mejor amiga. Las porristas y futbolistas descerebrados seguramente estaban brincando en un pie por no tener clases y hacer lo que más les gustaba en el mundo, animar o jugar como niños. Caminé hacía las gradas, y subí hasta la más alta para poder sentarme tranquila y así poder disfrutar de una lectura saludable y fascinante de literatura inglesa. Sentí una presencia desconocida así que levanté la mirada, y abajo se encontraba Alice con lágrimas en los ojos como suplicándome algo, quise levantarme e irme de ese lugar para no tener que enfrentar la realidad de lo que había sucedido ayer en ese restaurante.

- Por favor no te vayas, déjame explicarte lo que sucedió. - me rogó, ella bloqueando mi camino, ya no quería esto. Yo quería que todo fuera como antes y ser amigas pero los recuerdos retumbaban en mi mente, poniendo su beso como fotos repetidas una y otra vez de manera seguida.

- ¿Que me vas a explicar?, cómo de la nada te comenzó a gustar mi ex-, o cómo me mentiste diciendome que nadie te interesaba. - le dije con las lágrimas amenazando brotar de mis ojos para pasearse por mis mejillas a su antojo. Fue ahí cuando entendí que no lo soportaríaque.

- No pasó así, por favor, permíteme explicarte y si no te convence aceptaré cualquier castigo que desees darme por lo que sucedió, pero escúchame. - me suplicó, Alice, de manera desesperada aun llorando, decidí aceptar su propuesta porque quería solucionarlo y ya no sentir este odio que no me dejaba tranquila.

- Tienes cinco minutos. - le indiqué mientras me sentaba; y ella subía hasta donde estaba para sentarse a mi lado y tranquilizarse un poco.

- Todo comenzó hace dos años, cuando lo conocimos sentí un gusto por él, pero no quise decir nada pues no era importante. Luego cuando ya me mataba el no decirte nada, tú viniste y me mencionaste que ya eras su novia y que te gustaba; asi que no hice nada y me quedé con esto por un año. Cuando se separaron nos asignaron como compañeros de una clase y fue a mi casa, nos besamos y hemos estado saliendo desde entonces. No te lo dije porque sabía que reaccionarías así, aunque siempre pensé que él no te importaba pero si tú lo quieres reprimiré lo que siento, solo quiero tu amistad, eso es más valioso. - concluyó, llorando en sus palmas. Y ahora era yo la que se sentía como una maldita y una estúpida al haber pensado que ella lo había hecho a propósito, cuando sabía muy bien que mi amiga no era así.

- Él no me gusta, - sostuve con los ojos hinchados. - y lo siento por no haberte dado una oportunidad para explicarme lo que vi, soy una idiota al pensar que tu habrías tratado de hacerme daño con eso. En serio lo siento, quiero que sepas que aunque ese tonto te guste o lo quieras siempre serás mi amiga, - le aseguré tomando su mano como cuando eramos pequeñas. - creo que reaccioné así porque no me lo contaste antes, quizá ni siquiera hubiera querido salir con él si a ti te gustaba como me dices, ¿me perdonarías? - le pregunté mirándola y esperándola con los brazos abiertos, con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas recien llegadas en los ojos, aunque seguía sin derramarlas lo cual era raro en todos los sentidos.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, gracias por entenderme. - afirmó Alice aceptando mi abrazo, ella era como mi hermana pequeña pero una que si quería cariño y era mayor por la edad mas no por la madurez.

Ella me contó detalladamente todo sobre su enamoramiento con Jasper, aunque yo seguía sin comprenderlo en su totalidad lo acepté con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro. Era extraño verla reaccionar con tanto afecto hacia él, no lo entendía aunque ella seguía explicándome por qué, pero nada sucedía, nada cambiaba en mi con respecto a ese inusual tema.

Pasaron diferentes clases y pude ver a Edward pero solo por una hora supongo que ese era mi castigo por haber reaccionado mal con mi mejor amiga, me sentía aburrida de todo hasta que terminaron las clases, Alice y yo íbamos saliendo cuando Nathan comenzó a llamarla, ella me pidió que la esperara. Era peculiar pero supongo me acostumbraría a verlos juntos eventualmente, aunque no se veían como una pareja convencional de todos los días pues todos los veían como si algo no estuviera en su sitio, como si no pertenecieran a la misma especie o algo así. Pero notaba que él la trataba bien, la abrazaba y besaba sin que le importara lo que dijeran los demás, lo cual le daba puntos con la amiga de su ahora novia/ex-novia a la que engañó descaradamente. Ella volvió rápido con una mirada perdida hacía mí, fuimos en mi auto pues su madre la había llevado a la Secundaria y no había traído su auto. En el camino no hablábamos para nada, aunque eso era normal en ella así que se me ocurrió entretenerla con algo y saber porque estaba así.

- Y, ¿de qué hablaron? ¿Por qué estas así? - pregunté mientras ella se acomodaba como tratando de evitarme un poco, y no lo logró pues la miré a los ojos aprovechando que estábamos en luz roja. - Dime, te escucho.

- Jasper me invitó a una fiesta en la playa. - sostuvo, ella mientras se veía como si eso le provocara incomodidad o sufrimiento. - Es de la chica rubia que se sienta adelante mío en la clase de español.

- A mí también me invitaron, pero ¿por qué estas así? - pregunté nuevamente mirándola a los ojos, nos dirigíamos a la escuela de Nessie para recogerla inmediatamente, o terminaría olvidandome de mi propia hermana y pagaría por ello con creses.

- Es que me siento incómoda en traje de baño, tú sabes que eso no es lo mío y siempre me veo terrible; no quiero que se burlen de nosotros por eso. - admitió queriendo llorar mientras se apoyaba en su mano izquierda que sostenía su sien como evitando que cayera al piso.

- Ok, tengo una idea. Pasamos por Nessie y luego iremos a comprar bañadores para la fiesta, no aceptaré un no por respuesta. - aclaré, mientras ella sonreía y cruzaba los brazos como si fuera una chica pequeña formando un puchero.

Llegamos a la escuela de Nessie y la noté algo diferente como si estuviera algo feliz; pero ella solo entró al auto y se colocó sus audífonos. Pero antes le informé que iríamos a comer afuera en Pizza Hut luego de comprar los bañadores nuevos, a ella pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo. Nos estacionamos en la tienda de Forever21 y comencé a ver lo mejor que podía sacar de esa económica tienda para Alice y también para mí. El lugar tenía una decoración veraniega como si estuviéramos en Miami Beach o algo así, tenía como pequeñas sombrillas de perlas colgando por los bordes. Escogí dos trajes de baño que serían asombrosos para ambas, tuve que obligar a Alice para que se vistiera con lo que le había elegido. Mientras ella se demoraba cambiándose, Nessie estaba bailando al ritmo de la canción de fondo en un costado de la tienda como una persona extraña y yo esperaba con paciencia.

- Dime, ¿cómo me veo? - preguntó, Alice insegura al salir del cambiador para que le diera mi visto bueno, debía admitir que se veía preciosa; el bikini era de tonalidades azul eléctrico y turquesa claro con un diseño de hojas de líneas negras, se veia totalmente adorable con eso.

- Te ves absolutamente grandiosa. - admití abrazándola mientras ella reía a carcajadas, ella se sentiría muy bien cuando Jasper la vea pues ya nadie los vería raro como antes

Yo no quise probarme el bañador pues no tenía tiempo y teníamos que almorzar lo que sea para que mi hermana no muriera de hambre. Pagamos, corrimos para poder tomar un pedido de pizza con tres frappés de ciruela, mora azul y kiwi; mientras caminábamos por la vereda le sugería a Nessie que se comprara algo, ella solo tomó el dinero, entró a una tienda y salió con una chaqueta sport con dobladillo color negra que la hacía verse como una modelo aún con su uniforme escolar. Bebíamos los frappés como californianas con bolsas de compra de moda en los brazos, era como una de esas insípidas series de televisión que son lo nuevo que quieren ver todas las chicas retardadas como Rosalie.

En el auto de regreso a casa, Nessie dijo algo de darle medicinas a James porque estaba enfermo y mamá había dicho eso en el desayuno antes de que bajara yo, pero eso no me importó mucho; solo deseaba que ya llegara la fiesta más que nada en estos momentos para poder salir nuevamente con Edward, tenía una corazonada de que todo saldría bien. Pues ahora habíamos acordado con Alice que sería como una cita doble pues ella estaría con Jasper y yo con Edward, todo sería perfecto y de una forma perfectamente planeada; no había manera de que algo saliera mal sin que yo lo impidiera. Excepto quizá por la tensión de los triángulos o cuadrados de relaciones extra amicales que nos ataban a todos; cruzaba los dedos porque no resultara así.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

Fiesta No Planeada

BELLA PoV

Desperté con una sonrisa peculiar en mi rostro, lo cual era algo raro pues siempre estaba sin ánimos y con la misma rutina de siempre, aunque al comenzar a escuchar las carcajadas de mi madre anunciando que estaba 'haciéndolo con James' era algo desalentador pero como un milagro mi querida hermana pequeña puso su música rock a un volumen nada moderada, odiaba muchas veces esa música pero ahora me daba un alivio pues el tan solo imaginar lo que sería ya estar en la playa con Edward y con ese fondo musical tan 'indie' lo hacía casi real en mi mente. Finalmente, me decidí por salir de la cama, tenía puestos un vestido de pijama corto color perla con pequeños detalles en encaje blanco y un par de pantuflas blancas con una perla enorme color durazno en el medio de cada una. había sido un regalo de mamá luego de que se divorció de papá, era como si fuera una compensación para sus hijas ya que a Nessie también le había comprado muchos atuendos preciosos que ella claramente había rechazado por que no eran de su gusto. Caminé hasta bajar al primer piso dirigiéndome a la cocina, ahora con la presencia de mi hermana y su música, aunque debía admitir que esa canción me gustaba pues era el clásico 'I want candy', ella estaba golpeando sus dedos una y otra vez contra la mesa muy pensativa o quizá demasiado aburrida como acostumbraba estar. Me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa verdadera con una idea en la mente.

- Hay que preparar 'Cupcakes' para desayunar. - sugerí, mirándola sonriente. En respuesta, ella solo asintió creo que recordando cuando ambas tratábamos de preparar un pastel de cumpleaños para mamá hace unos cuantos años cuando éramos pequeñas e ingenuas con ganas de crecer lo más rápido posible, digamos que ese experimento no funcionó muy bien.

Ambas cogimos dos bols y colocamos los ingredientes que había en el recetario para poder hacer unos 'Cupcakes' de frambuesa y cereza deliciosos. Extrañamente, bailábamos como locas al ritmo de la canción mientras batíamos la mezcla y agregábamos los frutos, era divertido pasar un momento como este con mi hermana pues casi nunca hablábamos como para comunicarnos honestamente pero esto creo que lo compensaba un poco. Teníamos harina en el cabello y en las pijamas pero no parecía importarnos en lo más mínimo pues ni siquiera cuando metimos los panquecillos al horno; reíamos al vernos despeinadas y llenas de harina y esencia de vainilla, simplemente debía bañarme doblemente para ir a la playa más tarde. La música cambio y ella apagó su reproductor para sacar nuestras creaciones del horno, las puse en un plato decorativo mientras ella servía el jugo de sandía que había comprado ayer de la refrigeradora. Ambas nos sentamos a la mesa para comer, en ese momento el tiempo feliz en familia se hizo humo para mí con la aparición de James junto a su sonrisa de modelo de revista ignorante, cada vez que él ingresaba en el cuadro me sentía más incómoda que nunca con su odiosa presencia; mamá vino un tiempo después y comió dos 'Cupcakes' para luego felicitarnos como si fuéramos sus mejores amigas, a veces me preguntaba si era nuestra madre o una tía feliz y lejana, por su actitud irresponsable y libertina. Sabía que muy pronto, James comenzaría a tatar de hacer un movimiento para mí pero no lo permitiría así que me retiré inquieta hacía mi habitación al no sentirme segura con el demonio a mi lado.

Me metí a bañar con agua fría pues era un día muy caluroso y deseaba estar tranquilamente fresca para la fiesta. Al salir me puse el bloqueador pues nunca me había gustado tener bronceado, era lo contrario a mamá y Rosalie que siempre trataban de broncearse como si se pintarán color madera pero pocas veces lo lograban. Luego me puse el bikini nuevo, para finalmente colocarme un top negro con tirantes que dejaba el ombligo descubierto, unos shorts jean y unas sandalias de plataforma con diseños tribales muy hermosos. Me dejé el cabello suelto pero bien peinado, me puse solo un poco de mascara color negro y labial color durazno; preparé mi bolso con una toalla, un vestido de playa, lentes de sol y más bloqueador para protegerme del dañino sol. Salí de mi habitación, para descubrir a James tratando de besarme, aunque afortunadamente yo lo esquivé con avidez para seguir con mi camino; seguro que mamá estaba tomando una ducha y Nessie demasiado ocupada con su computadora como para que se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una clase de acoso depravado y ya me estaba agotando con la situación.

- ¿Por qué ya no me quieres cerca? Sabes que sientes algo, o al menos sentiste algo cada vez que nos besábamos. - decía detrás mío como un estereotipo de adolescente enamorado mientras yo seguía bajando las escaleras, era un hipócrita por seguir haciendo esto cuando mi madre estaba en casa, ya me cansé de esto, volteé aún en las escaleras para encararlo.

- Pues puede que haya sentido algo pero ya se fue, quiero a alguien que sea el correcto para mí; y ya no quiero seguir con esto. Ya te lo dije antes, no voy a lastimar más a mi madre; porque tú y yo sabemos muy bien que tú quieres a mi madre, solo soy un gusto, algo pasajero para ti y lo mismo significas para mí. Adiós. - terminé con la conversación, y para mi buena suerte comenzaba a notar que ya no me seguía como un acosador así que salí de casa con algo de paz; y ahí estaba Edward saliendo de su auto, al verme solo sonrió con esa sonrisa que me encantaba y me hacía sonrojar o a veces también reír.

Me di cuenta que llevaba unas bermudas color negro y una camiseta roja del 'Fantasma de la Ópera'; caminé hacía él, nos abrazamos y luego nos besamos como en las películas era como vivir en una. Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a casa de Jasper para irnos juntos por Alice, era una muy rara situación pero haría todo porque no terminara siendo incomoda y vergonzosa para mi mejor amiga, quería que fuera bueno para ella también. Lo recogimos y hablamos un poco, llegamos a casa de mi mejor amigq, y mientras la esperábamos lastimosamente salió el tema de que él había sido mi novio en el pasado, lo cual era lo opuesto a lo que deseaba ahora.

- Así que ¿tú eras el cabeza hueca que engañó a Bella? ¿Por el cual ella lloraba la noche que nos conocimos? - cuestionó, Edward recordando mientras lo veía y luego entendió su error pero unos cuantos segundos después de haber metido la pata con Jasper. - ¡Oh! En serio, lo siento.

- No te preocupes, sé que fui un idiota al engañarla. Ella siempre fue muy buena conmigo, y yo no supe tratarla con respeto; pero ahora con Alice todo será totalmente diferente, - decía Jasper ilusionado, eso era raro en él, volteé para ver que mi amiga ya salía de su casa - aprendí mi lección así que definitivamente no joderé la maravillosa y perfecta relación que tengo ahora con ella.

Alice tenía puesto un top blanco pegado, una blusa ligera a cuadros color turquesa abierta encima, unos pantalones cortos color blanco y sandalias bajas color purpura; llevaba el cabello suelto y un poco de sombras purpuras en los parpados. Solo le sonreí y ella entró en el asiento posterior para besar a Jasper tímidamente; sabía que debería acostumbrarme a eso pero me era difícil, es que era tan raro y me parecía algo demasiado peculiar y nada natural.

Pudimos notar la fiesta pues la música electrónica se escuchaba a un volumen extremadamente alto, los cuatro salimos casa uno con su pareja y nos perdimos entre la multitud. Edward y yo fuimos directamente al agua, nos quitamos todo para solo quedar en ropa de baño y me sorprendí al verlo así, pues al parecer se ejercitaba muy bien al tener un 'six-pack' mejor que el de James; jugamos y reímos en la orilla pues él me hacía cosquillas y yo nunca había podido soportarlas así que hacía que ambos cayéramos al agua con carcajadas sin fin, pensé que todo seria de lo mejor hasta que pude vislumbrar algo que me hizo parar de reír: Rosalie se dirigía hacía nosotros. Ella llevaba puesto un bikini rosado de una tela escandalosamente delgada y casi se podía tomar como un pedazo de tela y sobre ella llevaba un pareo de diseños floreados en tonos durazno, rosa y crema; su cabello rubio estaba sujetado por una coleta de lado y muy maquillada. Rápidamente me abracé a Edward para distraerlo conmigo, ella le sonreía descaradamente pero él solo me observaba a mí así que yo también sonreía.

- Hola, pensé que ya no vendrías, Edward/ - dijo ella sin siquiera mirarme, como si no estuviera ahí frente a ella, sabía que lo hacía a propósito pero ya no dejaría que me pusiera de los nervios, ya no. - Oh, lo siento, Belña no te vi ahí.

- Yo tampoco. - demostraba mi sarcásmo mirándola de arriba abajo. - Creo que el olor a bronceado artificial me está afectando la vista, me pregunto de donde saldrá ese hedor, ¿sabes algo de eso?

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea, Bella. - respondió ella obviamente molesta podía casi oler el humo que salía por su enojo, era hilarante hacer esas clases de bromas a gente como Rosalie

Mi bolso comenzó a sonar en la orilla así que saqué mi iPhone para contestar la posible llamada o mensaje, al ver la pantalla supe que era de Alice y decía: 'Necesito ayuda, por favor ve a la casilla de bebidas. ¡Es urgente!.

- Era Alice, tiene algo que decirme. - le informé, mirando mi móvil cuando sentí el agarre de Edward en mi mano como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

- Deberías ir a ver como la 'nugget'... Digo, tu amiga está, tal vez es algo de vida o muerte. - sostuvo Rosalie, con malicia, sabía lo que trataba de hacer pero debía ir a ver como estaba mi mejor amiga.

- Sí, será mejor que vayas, pero vuelve pronto. - insistió, Edward mirándome con dulzura y amor, decidí irme pero hubiera preferido quedarme con él y no dejarlo con esa 'bimbo'.

Cogí mi bolso y me puse el pareo para dirigirme hacía donde estaba Alice; al llegar la noté nerviosa y con miedo en su mirada. Solo tenía un excesivo temor hacía estar en traje de baño frente a Jasper y las demás personas en la fiesta, lo cual era seriamente ridículo pero al fin y al cabo la ayude a que dejara de ser tan tímida al menos para este día. Al salir del probador fuimos hacía donde estaban nuestras citas, y la idiota de Brooklyn; ambas estábamos riendo a carcajadas cuando le dije sobre la broma pesada del hedor del bronceado falso de Rosalie.

Al llegar al lugar mi sonrisa desapareció pues logré ver a Edward y Rosalie riéndose a carcajadas adentrados en el mar, entonces sucedió lo peor pues los ví con los labios unidos, apasionadamente. Él volteó por un segundo y me vio serio, la dejó y vino corriendo hacia mí, pero yo ya no quería nada de él, nada de nadie.¡Ya estaba harta!

- Bella, por favor, déjame explicarte... - decía Edward pero no lo dejé terminar pues dejé primero que Alice fuera con Jasper, y luego noté como Rosalie lo abrazaba como un koala.

- Creo que ya me explicaste todo, me largo de este maldito lugar. - le respondí tomando mis cosas y retirándome con nada más que la ropa de baño y el pareo puesto encima.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar a James y que viniera por mí; pues mamá estaba trabajando y Nessie en sus nuevas clases de ballet (lo cual ella odia). Él llegó en su auto en pocos minutos, y no hablamos durante el recorrido; sentía como las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro como si fueran gotas de una tormenta que no paraba, sabía que mi mascara probablemente ya se había corrido pero eso no me interesaba solo quería olvidar y llegar a casa. Llegamos y salí corriendo sin que me importara que hubiera comenzado a llover, entré a casa y me dirigí a mi habitación. Lloré todo lo que podía, tenía frío pero quería sufrir quería descargarme completamente para no mostrar eso en clases frente a él, no quería darle ese gusto a la maldita de Rosalie. A los pocos minutos logré dormir un poco y descansar lo que merecía.

Pude oír a James en mi inconsciencia cuando entró a mi habitación sorprendiéndome y despertándome. Tenía una charola con lo que parecía ser un chocolate caliente y un bol con helado; extraña pero muy buena combinación de potajes para esta clase de situación. Aún no sé lo que me impulsó a hacer lo que hice pero solo sucedió, tal vez fue el dolor o la necesidad de alguien que estuviera conmigo. Lo siguiente que estaba haciendo era besar a James con necesidad y las cosas solo se citaron de esa forma sin explicación alguna. Los antecedentes de esta noche eran los siguientes: Mamá vino ebria y cansada así que obviamente ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que James estaba en casa conmigo específicamente en mi cama, Nessie vino de mal humor y solo se encerró en su habitación a dormir profundamente, y por último estaba yo a las tres de la madrugada en mi cama con el novio de mi madre después de haber tenido sexo con él; lo peor era que no me arrepentía de nada y no sabía porque. Unos minutos después él se despidió de mí con un beso dulce y se fue a dormir en la sala, mientras que yo intentaba procesar lo que acababa de suceder hace unas horas con alguien en quien yo estaba empezando a confiar con toda alma. Pero no se me permitía pensar en nada, era como un bloqueo involuntario que estaba sucediendo en mi mente, solo pude cambiarme el pijama y volver a dormirme. Tenía vagas respuestas a lo que había sucedido hace unas horas en esa maldita fiesta en la playa, pues sabía que lo que teníamos no era amor pues ambos ya habíamos descubierto que amábamos a otras personas pero aún teníamos esa maldita ansiedad de tener que estar juntos, esa necesidad extraña e innecesaria pero necesaria a la vez, como si fuera un sentimiento el cual ninguno de los dos podía dar como comprendido ya que aún no lográbamos descifrar de que se trataba, y esa situación me asustaba enormemente pues era una de esas veces donde no se tenía ni una remota idea de lo que podría ocasionar al final.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII

Tristeza y Malos Entendidos

BELLA PoV

Desperté sin siquiera escuchar mi despertador, pues solo había abierto los ojos como platos sin excusa alguna; me senté en la cama y busqué mi móvil, vi la hora y casi me caigo de la cama por la conmoción de una sorpresa nada deseada, ya eran como las once de la mañana, eso significaba que hoy era un día perdido para mis estudios y eso no me hacía sentir nada bien pues siempre era muy responsable y me gustaba serlo, era como mi marca registrada pues era la única muchacha de mi edad que era así en Los Ángeles, no conocía otra que tuviera esa sensación de que algo le faltaba cuando no hacía cosas así, tal vez Alice pero ella era menor que yo por un año así que no contaba; mi monólogo interno se vio interrumpido porque en ese momento abrieron mi puerta, vi que era mi entrañable progenitora.

- Hola, cariño. - me saludó pausadamente, mientras me veía con compasión y preocupación, no tenía idea porque lo hacía, noté que ya estaba cambiada pero no con su uniforme del Spa, sino que llevaba unos pantalones jean pegados, un top con tirantes color verde y con puntos marrones que se transparentaba un poco; era totalmente extraño que no tuviera puesto su uniforme pues en unos minutos tendría que irse a trabajar

- Hola. Hey, puedes decirme, ¿por qué mi despertador no me despertó hoy? ¿y por qué estas vestida apropiadamente para el trabajo? - pregunté algo somnolienta mientras sobaba mis ojos tratando de abrir los ojos como una persona normal, ella se acercó y sentó en mi cama todavía con esa mirada llena de altruismo que no lograba captar

-Bueno, es que James ya me contó lo que pasó ayer... - mencionó nerviosamente, en ese momento sentí como si me hubiera dado una ducha de agua helada pues ahora sí que me sentía despierta por la nada grata incertidumbre que me está aconteciendo en estos momentos, muchas preguntas corrían en mi mente, ¿cómo podía ser posible que ella supiera lo que pasaba entre nosotros y no molestarse? o ¿qué le había dicho James a mamá?

- ¿Qué te dijo? - pregunté con una velocidad inmensa aunque no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con el grado de intranquilidad que presentaba, esperaba no ser tan notoria como me sentía.

- James me dijo lo que sucedió con tu novio, ayer en esa fiesta en la playa. - susurró, ella cogiendo mi mano como si tratara de confortarme con su toque, solté un suspiro para nada evidente como señal de sosiego, levanté la mirada y veía por primera vez en mi vida un signo de amor maternal en ella, ya no era como si lidiara con una amiga sino con mi madre, por primera vez. - Lo siento mucho, pequeña.

- Oh, eso... No importa, ya me han arruinado otras fiestas, creo que por eso nunca voy a ellas. - dije tratando de animar el ambiente un poco, pero lo inusual se mantenía ya que ella seguía con aquella conmiseración en sus ojos.

- Ese niño es un idiota total, osar a haber hecho eso contigo, cuando tú eres la mejor chica que hay en todo California, la más bonita y la más inteligente a la vez, tu vales mucho y él tendrá que pagar por ello, nadie se mete con mi bebita. - expresó acariciando mi cabello, sonreí por lo que decía, se sentía bien tener ese consuelo que casi nunca había recibido en mi vida, quería que momentos como ese duraran una eternidad pero supongo que nunca pasa. - ¿Sabes qué? Al demonio con todos esos chicos estúpidos, el único que vale la pena al parecer es Luke; bueno, en fin, hoy me quedaré contigo iremos de compras, desayunaremos café y frutas, y tal vez otra cosa más que se me ocurra; apúrate y cámbiate rápido que saldremos en unos quince minutos.

Luego de eso, ella salió de mi habitación y yo me sentía más culpable que nunca. Pero hoy quería descansar y estar contenta con este momento preciado con mi madre. Me apresuré bañándome y comencé a ponerme la ropa que con anterioridad había escogido (un top negro con el vientre descubierto, una camiseta escotada y trasparente en tonos durazno encima, un par de shorts de jean y unas sandalias playeras), salí disparada hacía el auto donde mi madre ya estaba sentada en el asiento conductor.

- Bien, hay que divertirnos. - sostuvo de forma peculiar antes de arrancar su auto a la máxima velocidad que poseía, mientras se ponía unos lentes de sol de diseñador que había comprado con anterioridad.

Como había dicho: tomámos un desayuno lleno de frutas exóticas de Sudamérica; luego paseamos por diferentes tiendas de ropa compramos mucha, ella más que yo pues ella si que era una obsesiva por la moda y para ella sería como estar en el paraíso, mientras que a mí solo me gustaban ciertos aspectos pues yo casi nunca elegía mi ropa solo me la ponía, cuando mamá se probaba ropa o me la elegía a mí, yo siempre estaba mirando el paisaje por la inmensa ventana del mostrador, ella muchas veces había mencionado que yo lucía como un verdadero maniquí por mantenerme estática. Al terminar con eso, decidió que era hora de tener una mínima merienda de bebidas energizante, lo cual no me satisfacía pero preferí callar para distraerme más. Lo peor vino al último, el reloj en mi móvil indicaba las ocho de la noche; me preocupé un poco por el horario pero ella decidió que sería conveniente que fuéramos a un club nocturno para bailar. Como era de esperarse ella bailaba y acababa con los tragos a la vez, yo solo me senté en una silla al lado de la barra y tomé un par de 'Blue Negligees' para no aburrirme y soportar ver a mi madre bailando como una adolescente loca junto a un grupo de chicos indecentes que podrían ser vistos como sus hijos. Volví a ver la hora y esta vez eran como las doce de la noche, vi nuevamente a mi madre y esta vez ya era demasiado incluso para una joven eso era rebalsar el vaso, ella estaba encima de la barra que estaba en frente bailando como una posesa y tratando de quitarse prendas de vestir ante la vista de todos las personas que la alentaban a actuar como una desnudista impropia. Tuve que arrastrarla hasta afuera pese a sus gritos que pedían que la dejara ahí para divertirse, la metí al asiento trasero del auto mientras me subía al del conductor.

- La fiesta terminó. - le aclaré, al cerrar la puerta del auto. Pasaban pocos minutos y noté que de mis ojos caían grandes lágrimas, pensé que eran las gotas de lluvia que se hacían ver en mis ojos por la luna delantera del auto; no soportaba ver a mi madre en ese estado, se supone que ella debía cuidar de mí pues era su hija pero en realidad yo era la madre en estas situaciones, como siempre yo tenía que ser la madre aquí, me dolía que a ella ni siquiera le importara lo que sucedía conmigo, si era feliz o no, y ahora menos con lo alcoholizada que se encontraba dudaba que si quiera pensara en algo.

Comencé a reconocer que estaba llegando el dolor por lo que había pasado con Edward, a él ni siquiera le importaba pues no me había llamado para tratar de solventar la condición en la cual estábamos, yo creía que él no significaba mucho para mí pero si lo hacía, era como una necesidad de él, de alguien que me mostraba que me podía querer; pero a nadie le interesaba lo que me pudiera suceder, ni a él ni a mi madre, ¿por qué nadie podía cuidar de mí?, ¿por qué siempre yo tenía que cuidar de los demás? Solo quería sentirme amparada por alguien a quien le significara algo, quería que me abrazaran y que me dejaran ser libre y feliz por una vez. Cuando llegámos a casa, volteé a ver a mamá solo para darme con la sorpresa de que estaba dormida, salí de auto sin que me interesara el mojarme pues tenía una furia inmensa dentro de mí que nadie borraría, la saqué a rastras del auto pues ella no quería levantarse, cerré la puerta del auto y me llevé las llaves al bolsillo mientras sostenía a mamá que no podía estar de pie sin caerse en un segundo.

- Hace mucho frío... - dijo ella temblorosa mientras caminábamos hasta la puerta de la casa, bueno yo caminaba entretanto ella solo se arrastraba sosteniéndose en mí - Hubiera sido mejor si nos quedábamos en el club, eres una aburrida... ¡Volvamos de inmediato!

Toqué el timbre esperando que alguien abriera para poder pasar, y por suerte la persona que abrió fue James, ella trató de besarlo pero se tumbó en el piso, así que comenzó a ayudarme a levantar a mamá, antes de entrar oí que le dijo a Nessie que subiera a su habitación, extrañamente vi que ella lo hizo pero no volteó a ver qué pasaba, era lo mejor no quería que mi hermanita viera a su madre en ese estado. No sé cómo hicimos para subirla hasta su habitación pero así fue, la dejamos en su cama mientras yo la cobijé con dos mantas para que no enfermara, me recosté en el marco de la puerta junto a James y me quedé mirándola dormir con una placidez tan fresca.

- Veo que festejó mucho. - mencionó, él con sarcasmo tratando de sacarme una sonrisa, yo solo cerré la puerta de su habitación y me fui a ver a Nessie.

Entré a su pieza y la encontré nerviosa limpiándose una pequeña y minúscula lágrima de la mejilla, levantó la vista y se levantó rápido de su cama para verme mejor, se puso en frente mío, sentí que James aún estaba junto a nosotras con una considerada distancia.

- ¿Está bien? - preguntó con mucha insistencia, mientras notaba como sus ojos se volvían acuosos, ella sufría por mamá pues siempre estaba de su lado, era mucho más apegada a ella que a papá/

- Algo así. - le respondí de una forma nada convincente entretanto vi que ella se abalanzó hacía mí para abrazarme profundamente, yo la recibí con brazos abiertos y la consolé cuando noté que estaba sollozando en mi hombro. - Retírate, James.

Oí como se cerraba la puerta, y llevé a Nessie hasta su cama, ella seguía llorando mientras yo solo le decía que mañana todo estaría bien y que algún día ella cambiaría y sería nuestra madre de verdad. Me afectaba demasiado verla así, pues era mi hermana pequeña y yo había cumplido el papel de madre con ella en excesivas ocasiones, no quería que sufriera de esa forma. La vida no era muy justa con nosotras, pero quizá algún día lo sería. Luego de llorar como magdalenas, reímos cuando me contó lo que había almorzado con James, ella me contó sus inseguridades acerca de lo que sucedía con mamá y que no tenía amigas no porque ella no las quisiera sino porque nadie la quería en esa escuela; yo le dije que yo seria su amiga y que siempre estaría pendiente de lo que le sucediera. Paso poco después para que se quedara profundamente dormida, la cobijé y le di un beso en la cien antes de salir de su pieza.

Al salir, ya no quería llorar pues no me quedaba ninguna lágrima más que derramar. Me dirigía hacía mi habitación cuando James me arropó con una manta, se veía correcto ya que en realidad sentía mucho frío por la lluvia que había caído en todo mi cuerpo. Él me llevó hasta mi habitación, no hablamos mucho; entré a mi baño y me di una ducha con agua caliente, me puse mi pijama y volví junto a James, quien esta recostado en mi cama, nos besamos y lo hicimos. Al terminar, comenzamos a hablar como a las dos de la madrugada.

- ¿Siempre se comporta así? - preguntó mientras me abrazaba acariciando mi cabello amistosamente, lo miré a los ojos y contesté sin titubear.

-Antes de que vinieras, sí. - admití pensando en todas esas veces, le conté más. - A veces venía ebria luego de una noche en el club, o alguien de seguridad la traía en ese estado, o incluso alguno de sus antiguos novios; cuando tú viniste dejó de hacerlo, pensé que había cambiado pero creo que me equivoqué con eso...

Dormimos, al menos él sí pudo pero yo no pude descansar mucho. Desperté a las seis de la madrugada, hice el desayuno de Nessie y el mío, cerré con seguro los cajones de licor que teníamos para que nuestra madre no tocara nada de eso. Subí a despertar a James y decirle que se fuera a su habitación pero el ya no estaba así que solo me concentré en ponerme unos pantalones pegados color negro con pequeños círculos grises que apenas se notaban, un top color ciruela con moños en la parte del pecho muy elegantes manga acero y un par de tacones pump del mismo color gris de los círculos en los pantalones. Me peiné con una trenza al costado y me maquillé solo usando una sombra plomiza, mascara negra y labios tono ciruela bajo. Tendí mi cama y bajé, encontrándome con Nessie ya vestida por completo con su uniforme comiendo las frutas y tomando el vaso de yogurt de fresa que le había servido. Ambas terminamos de desayunar gustosamente, y nos embarcamos hacía nuestros destinos estudiantiles así que la dejé en su escuela deseándole un buen día para luego llegar a mi Secundaria. La primera clase la pasé norma pues no lo tenía que ver a él o a ella así que no me importaba mucho los comentarios de los demás inmaduros en esa clase; al llegar el receso esperaba estar aún más en paz pero no pude evitar a Alice, quien venía algo molesta hacía mí con su móvil en la mano, no llevaba sus habituales lentes, eso si que me parecía extraño.

- Me puedes decir, ¿por qué no contestabas mis llamadas? - inquirió furiosa. Muy bien ahora sí que me impresionaba pues nunca antes había mostrado tanta independencia o fuerza personal en sus palabras.

- No me llamaste. - respondí confundida. - Mira. - le ofrecí mi móvil, noté como lo revisaba minuciosamente. - A parte me puedes decir lo que quieras ahora.

- Claro que te llame, sino que como veo tenías el móvil en modo de avión, no podías recibir llamadas, y veo que también eliminaste a Edward. - sostuvo molesta. Le iba reclamar por decir eso pero comenzó a hablar. - Solo quería decirte que él no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó con la idiota de Rosalie, pues Jasper y yo la vimos lanzándosele a Edward cuando tu llegaste. Él no quería que eso pasara, la maldita rubia lo hizo solo para hacerte enojar y tu caíste en su estúpida trampa, deberías haberla visto luego de que te fuiste mientras él trataba de llamarte desesperado.

La miré y el delito que yo había cometido se paseaba repetidas veces por mi frágil mente sin parar, trayéndome recuerdos que no quería tener en estos difíciles momentos horrendos; el asunto era que Edward había resultado ser totalmente inocente y yo había arruinado nuestra relación al acostarme dos veces con el ignorante de James, de esa manera yo estaba engañándolo, y él no era el maldito criminal sino yo. Deseaba con ansias que pudiera retroceder el tiempo pero no podía, ya había pasado y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para remediarlo mas que sufrir en silencio.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

Tanta Culpa Ya No Cabe en Mí

BELLA PoV

Era cierto que me sentía el peor ser del universo, peor que una bestia animal pues ellas causaban daño a su presa por hambre y yo le causaba lastimaba a la persona que amaba por puro coraje. Era la peor escoria en existencia de este universo, y nadie me podía quitar eso de la mente. Me arrepentí a de muchas cosas pero sobre todo de no haberle creído aun cuando yo sabía de lo que era capaz la maldita de Rosalie, ahora había hecho algo que no podía remediar: había engañado a Edward con el novio de mi madre; la idea de que eso estaba bien pues aunque él no hubiera besado a la rubia había seguido su juego pero sabía que eso no era cierto y estaba totalmente mal; no había forma humana o legal de que lo que hice fuera visto de una buena manera. En ese momento; veía como Alice trataba de llamar mi atención pero yo no contestaba pues me encontraba petrificada sin embargo podía sentir que una lágrima corría por mi mejilla también pude vislumbrar que Edward se acercaba a nosotras por el pasillo con un rostro que reflejaba tristeza y dolor, como si él fuera culpable de algo cuando en realidad ese era mi cargo; sabía que debía reaccionar ahora o sospecharía que algo me sucedía.

- Lo siento mucho. - me disculpé sin dejarlo hablar pues me abalancé hacía él lo más rápido que pude, abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que poseía en mi. - Debí creerte, debí escucharte, fui una idiota...

Sabía que lo último que dije fue en doble sentido, pues no era tan solo por mi falta de confianza en él pues también estaba el asunto que vivía en mi casa y se acostaba con mi madre algunas veces. El delito estaba latente ahí y no lo borraría en lo absoluto por más que quería hacerlo con todo mí ser. Sentía los brazos de Edward sujetándome con delicadeza con si yo fuera la inocente en la situación cuando yo resulté ser la verdugo que asesinó nuestra relación, él había siempre sido muy amable y grandioso conmigo desde antes de que me pudiera conocerme detenidamente, y yo con una simpleza había arruinado todo lo que teníamos, lo único sinceramente hermoso que había tenido en mi vida, yo sola lo había acabado. No tenía perdón.

- No, tranquila. Ahora todo estará bien... - trató de calmarme él tomando mi rostro con sus cálidas y suaves manos para que le mirara, me veía reflejada en sus ojos así que solo lo besé tiernamente mientras él me seguía el beso como siempre, lo terminé y solo lo sujeté de la mano con suavidad. - Ahora sí quiero festejar mucho, hay que olvidar lo que sucedió en la playa pues eso ahora forma parte del pasado. ¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta en mi casa saliendo de las clases? - sugirió entusiasmado como si de pronto esa tristeza que abundaba se hubiera transformado en alegría y júbilo; Alice y Edward me miraron con ojos que imploraban mi aprobación aun cuando yo lo único que deseaba era dispararme para que los recuerdos no volvieran.

- Vamos, será genial. - me animó, Alice con su típico acento inglés y con un rostro lleno de plegarias como el de Edward; él quería esto así que no lo defraudaría una vez más aparte necesitaba olvidar o al menos intentarlo.

- De acuerdo. - acepté con una sonrisa de suficiencia falsa que no parecía tan notoria mientras que ellos exclamaban su gusto con una felicidad genuina.

Pasaron pocos minutos para que todo el alumnado supiera de esto, incluso Rosalie quien estaba tan enojada, aunque eso no me provocó la gracia que esperaba pues solo quería dejar de sentirme tan sucia. Las clases finalizaron, y aunque sea había logrado olvidar un poco y concentrarme en 'Los Egipcios y su Culto' pero ahora que ya no hablábamos de eso mi mente era como una masa pegajosa llena de memorias que no se podían despegar por más que lo intentaba. Fui con Alice y Jasper en mi auto a recoger a Nessie de su escuela privada mientras que Edward nos seguía en su automóvil, ya que él se encargaría de guiarnos hasta su domicilio. Ella solo entró en el asiento delantero junto a mi sin preguntar ni ver nada, la encontraba algo divertida como si hubiera hecho algo o muy hilarante para ella o muy malo para sus compañeras de clases, pasamos por un 'Jamba Juice' y ella ordenó un jugo de fresa y un panquecillo de frambuesa para que solo eso fuera su almuerzo, creí que quizá querría comer alimentos de verdad pero solo pidió eso. Edward nos guio hasta su casa, la cual era muy bonita como esas casas que se ven en los catálogos ilustrados de los Hamptons; entramos y él comenzó a sacar unos cocteles de su mini bar, veía que Nessie y Alice se sentaron en un sofá blanco que se encontraba cerca de nosotros tomando sus licuados de fruta mientras que Jasper estaba afuera jugando en la piscina del patio como un niño con un juguete nuevo y nosotros nos encontrábamos en la barra de tragos haciendo algunos experimentos con los 'jugos'. En poco tiempo, el lugar comenzó a llenarse con mucha gente casi no podía reconocer a nadie pero podía distinguir a Nessie hablando con un muchacho que parecía tener su edad, debía ser Jake Masen, el hermanito de Edward de quien tanto me hablaba, y no se parecía mucho a él. Podía ver a Alice abrazada a Jasper mientras este le daba besos en la nuca con una ternura que siempre creí imposible en él, ahora veía que él sí que amaba a mi mejor amiga para hacer demostraciones de afecto en público pues conmigo lo hacía pero muy secamente, me sentía feliz por mi mejor amiga al cambiar al idiota que era por alguien bueno y decente. También veía a Rosalie junto a sus seguidoras sin cerebro tomando unos tragos de color celeste como si estuvieran en un bar o se acabara el mundo si no bebían algo, sus ojos revelaban enojo y que estaba buscando algo o alguien, nada permitía que se distrajera de su objetivo pues cada vez que algún chico se les acercaba para coquetearles ellas rotundamente lo rechazaban con desprecio y volvían a lo suyo.

Caminé hasta el patio y noté que muchas de las personas que asistían a mi clase de historia y literatura estaban en la piscina riendo y jugando entre ellos, la mayoría solo tenía puesta su ropa interior como una especie de traje de baño. Me sentía como hipnotizada sin razón aparente, pensaba en lo que había hecho y ya no podía con lo que escondía quería sentirme aliviada de alguna manera como si deseara liberarme de mis cadenas de culpa y ser yo misma sin tener que mentir para ocultar mi tragedia y verdadero yo. Observé la piscina y noté que abajo tenía como unas luces turquesas y blancas que tintineaban como si me invitaran a entras, creo que me debí sentir algo demente para hacer lo que hice; me quité los jeans, los tacones y me solté el cabello entonces salté hacía la piscina y al caer comencé a nadar notando el agua fría y abriendo los ojos para ver las luces que me llamaban, justo abajo estaban y tenían forma de pentágono, subí a la superficie notando mi cabello mojado y aún seguía viendo a los demás besándose y jugando entre ellos pero ya había perdido el interés lo que los rodeaba así que salí humedad por el agua que ahora habitaba en mi top y cabello los cuales goteaban desgraciadamente.

Al salir de la piscina comencé a buscar a Edward, pero no lograba encontrarlo por ningún lado y eso me hacía ponerme de los nervios pues quería tenerlo junto a mí, ahora sentía que lo amaba y necesitaba mucho. Tenía algo de frío por recién haber salido del agua, caminaba por todos lados y él no estaba, era como si hubiera desaparecido y ya no estuviera en la casa; noté las escaleras así que subí por ellas para ver si se encontraba en el segundo piso quizá. Habían tres habitaciones, una en la cual ya habían dos personas que ni conocía tocándose entre sí, la otra parecía ser de un muchacho con gustos muy parecidos a los de mi hermana así que seguramente era la de Jake, por último había una puerta más y decidí abrirla con cuidado pues de repente se encontraba durmiendo y no quisiera interrumpirlo de esa manera en su propia casa.

Edward estaba ahí, y estaba sollozando mirando su celular sin dejarlo en paz. Se notaba como si hubiera llorado por días y las lágrimas se hubieran secado en su rostro por el tiempo que había pasado. De pronto, él levantó el rostro y me miró directamente a los ojos como si pudiera leer mi alma de alguna manera en la cual yo me sentí como un libro abierto a su disposición para que sacara cualquier secreto que quisiera. Odiaba verle así, no quería que estuviera de esa manera.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunté nerviosamente mientras él me seguía viendo con dolor en sus ojos, nada más podía ver en ellos más que ese sentimiento indescriptible que provocaba que mi mundo se derrumbara frente a mis ojos.

- Mi padre me acaba de decir que mi abuelo falleció. Él siempre fue más padre para mí que el que me dio la vida, siempre me apoyaba y me decía que yo podría lograr lo que quisiera si me lo proponía; sé que suena muy cliché pero así era. - decía mientras que se levantaba y se me acercaba para abrazarme, yo intentaba tranquilizarlo y consolarlo por su pena; al parecer su abuelo era muy importante para él en su vida.

Sujeté su rostro para distraerlo de su dolor, y él me besó con demanda. El beso se tornó apasionado, sabía lo que pasaría y no quería detenerlo así que lo hice más fácil y me saqué el top mientras él hacía lo mismo con su ropa. Era la primera vez que me sentía libre y feliz, esto era algo más que lo que había sentido con James; ahora sabía plenamente que yo estaba enamorada de Edward, no existía una salida pues este sentimiento me inundaba completamente y se expandía con medida que las horas pasaban una tras otra sin que eso nos importara pues nuestras mentes y corazones estaban muy lejos de sentir el tiempo que transcurría. Me sentía completa y extasiada, ya no interesaba nada más que los dos en ese momento especial e íntimo que teníamos la dicha de compartir el uno con el otro; era como si flotáramos en vez de caer, como si cada problema que teníamos se hubiera arreglado de alguna forma, como si pudiéramos ser felices con tan solo esos momentos. Nada sería lo mismo pero no era lo principal ahora, no sabía cómo explicar mis sensaciones porque ni siquiera pensaba solo actuaba y todo parecía ser placentero y sin remordimientos en ninguno de los dos. Era como si no hubiera un mañana, podría haber estallado un meteorito en la casa y eso se sentía perfectamente bien pues no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, al menos para mí eso era lo que me decía el latido desbocado de mi corazón.

Desperté mirando directamente el rostro de Edward aun durmiendo, sin quererme levantar en exceso giré lentamente mi cuerpo para poder observar el reloj electrónico que se encontraba en la mesita de noche que me indicaba que eran las tres de la madrugada con cuatro minutos. Me volteé nuevamente para verlo dormir plácidamente, se veía adorable como un pequeño niño disfrutando de su siesta, todo se veía correcto por primera vez en mi existencia. Entonces todo volvió a lo que era ayer, recordé y ya no podía más así que solucionaría las cosas de una buena vez, ya acabaría con el calvario con el cual vivía a diario de la única forma en la cual podía sin que nadie saliera herido de ninguna forma posible. Me levanté de la cama mientras sentía una fuerte ráfaga del frío matutino habitual cubrir todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir como en un congelador así que velozmente me coloqué una camisa de Edward encima de mi top que aún seguía un poco húmedo, bajé las escaleras y me puse a buscar mi ropa faltante que recordaba estaba cerca pero no dentro de la piscina, la encontré junto a muchos adolescentes dormidos en el piso algo mojado por haber salido de la piscina y no llevar toallas; me coloqué el jean que extrañamente se hallaba seco, y los tacones. Caminé un solo un poco hasta llegar a la sala de estar y reconocí cierto cabello rojizo/cobrizo natural en un sofá blanco con un uniforme de escuela privada, me acerqué y desperté a mi hermana somnolienta.

- Tengo sueño... - decía ella sujetándose de la camisa que llevaba, mientras se tallaba los ojos en señal de pereza. - Y también tengo mucha hambre..., ¿comeremos algo ahora?

- Comeremos algo, cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿de acuerdo? - sostuve ayudándola a sostenerse sobre sus talones, ella solo asintió con la cabeza aunque sus ojos estaban casi cerrados por el sueño, era difícil sostenerla pero debía de ayudarla pues era mi culpa que ella no hubiera dormido en su habitación al no saber cómo decirle que no a Alice y Edward acerca de la fiesta.

Al salir de la casa noté que todo se veía como si un gigantesco tornado hubiera atacado todo a su paso sin dejar nada en orden, parecía como si un tsunami pasó por la casa dejando a todas las personas en el piso con grandes charcos a su al rededor, me preguntaba cómo era que los padres de Edward no les preocuparía lo que pasará en su casa cuando llegaran, quizá lo castigarían por el enorme desorden de su armonioso hogar, creo que eso también sería mi culpa ya que yo no dije no a la fiesta cuando había tenido el poder de no hacerla y así no arruinar la impecable casa. La ayudé a subir al auto para poder irnos y permitirnos descansar solo un poco en camas propias. A parte ella debía cenar y desayunar lo que no había podido hacer durante su estadía en la casa de Edward, arranqué sin si quiera mirar hacía atrás. Tenía en mi mente ya todo planeado sobre como haría esto sin que nadie saliera lastimado en ninguna forma, logré observar por el espejo retrovisor del auto que Nessie se había quedado profundamente dormida en toda la extensión del asiento trasero como si no le importara mucho que solo en unas cuatro horas y media tenía que ir a su escuela privada puntualmente o sino perdería el día parcialmente, y lógicamente no obtendría créditos para pasar el semestre. Bueno, ahora era mi obligación la de terminar con lo que yo misma empecé aunque haya sido involuntario la primera vez, debía detenerlo por el bien de Edward, el de mi mamá y el mío, pues solo importábamos nosotros más que nadie, aunque eso sonara extremadamente egoísta desde la perspectiva del sujeto era la verdad más pura que podría existir en mi mente. Quería descansar un poco pero ya no quería ni podía aplazar lo que debía de haber hecho hace demasiado tiempo, pues debía ponerle un alto desde que empezó; ahora debía comenzar a enfrentarme a mis demonios y miedos pero ya no había otra opción que poder escoger y tachar.

Al llegar a casa, ayudé a Nessie a salir del auto pues aún se veía cansada por la fiesta de ayer, de repente más tarde le preguntaría sobre el pequeño Jake Masen y porque llevaba una chaqueta color verde militar que no le pertenecía aunque siendo totalmente realista sabía que ella no me diría absolutamente nada de aquello pero lo intentaría de todas formas hasta lograr obtener aunque sea una mínima palabra de su parte que me diera algún indicio de lo que pudo haber pasado ayer entre ellos. Lo importante ahora era que dentro de mí, yo sabía que tenía que acabar ya con la extraña y nada sana clase de relación que mantenía con James de raíz.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV

Todos Salieron Heridos

BELLA PoV

Abrí la puerta con lentitud ya que tenía que soportar el peso de mi no tan pequeña hermanita menor quien aún seguía queriendo dormir en mis débiles brazos aunque entendía que debía hacer un esfuerzo por caminar por sí misma pues pesaba como cualquier niña de su edad. Sin fijarme en nada más subimos hasta su habitación para que pudiera depositarla en su cama y así ella pudiera por fin descansar, a veces me sentía como si yo fuera su propia madre porque siempre la protegía y me preocupaba por ella aún más que Reené con cualquiera de nosotras pues ella siempre era como nuestra amiga o incluso solo una conocida. Ella se acostó en su cama mientras la arropaba cuidadosamente con una manta gruesa color blanco con diseños de pequeñas coronas reales inglesas, lo más seguro era que nuestra mamá le había comprado esa manta para usar a Nessie como su muñeca querida como hacía siempre conmigo, aunque debía de admitir que mamá solo lo hacía porque quería creer que aún éramos unas bebes pequeñas a las cuales debía de engreír y también debía jugar con ellas diariamente, pero no debía usar esos métodos para infantes sino mejor acercarse a nosotros con amor y afecto, no comprándonos cosas indeseadas por nosotras mismas pues dudaba que a mi hermana le gustara en serio algo de ese calibre por voluntad propia, la conocía demasiado como para saber que a ella no le gustaban tales cosas, aunque debía aceptar que lo hacía con una la mejor de las intenciones. Por un momento la observé acurrucándose para poder dormir placenteramente, recordando las muchas veces que junto a mamá la hacíamos dormir luego de que ella haya llorado o se haya molestado con alguna de nosotras, quizá mamá si tenía sus momentos maternales solo que no salían mucho a la luz; salí de su habitación y me dispuse a servirme un poco de leche del congelador para refrescar mi garganta.

Al bajar, me encontré con mi realidad. James se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión, solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones de algodón negros. De pronto, puso su mirada en mí sonriéndome con cariño, yo me sentía la persona más ruin del mundo por haber hecho todo esto, había engañado a Edward, a mamá, a todos; sentía una ligera pero notable lagrima corriendo por mi mejilla airosa, entonces él se levantó y caminó hacia mí.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó queriendo abrazarme con su pecho desnudo, yo lo detuve inmediatamente con mi palma, nunca había hecho tal cosa pero debía ser honesta y justa conmigo misma.

- No - me negué vacíamente mientras que levantaba la mirada para observarlo directamente a los ojos, pues debía ser real. - Todo esto... Tiene que terminar de una buena vez.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó, él confundido por lo que le había anunciado pues al parecer James no lo podía entender o se rehuzaba a hacerlo.

- Me siento perfectamente bien, y esto ya no puede continuar. - afirmé rotundamente separándome de él mientras me ponía a pensar bien las palabras que usaría para que nadie saliera mal parado en esta retorcida situación. - Ya hemos lastimado mucho a las personas que nos importan mucho por lo que estamos haciendo porque ambos sabemos con excelencia que está mal porque TU eres el novio de mi madre y yo su hija, la persona en la cual confía eternamente, me estoy acostando contigo, a parte que ahora tengo novio y él no merece que le haga esto pues lo amo; no voy a lastimar a mamá por el simple hecho de que es mi madre; y sé que tú la quieres mucho solo que estas confundiendo una posible amistad que podríamos tener con un amor insistente e innecesario, no arruinemos más ya esto, mi madre te ama y tú la amas así que lo mejor será que nos alejemos un poco para que ustedes puedan llevar una relación sana y formidable para ambos, solo vete, por favor; ya hemos arruinado mucho a mamá como para seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

- ¿Está segura de lo que quieres hacer? - inquirió, él dudoso con una mirada distante pero segura, yo estaba más que segura de que eso era lo mejor - ¿Deseas terminar con lo que tenemos?

- Nunca estuvimos juntos, solo cometimos el error de tener sexo cuando ni siquiera sentíamos algo por el otro, por el simple hecho de sentir algo que no fuera un sentimiento conocido más bien una sensación de libertad total y un libido incontenible. - admití mirándolo a los ojos profundamente, había dicho la verdad aunque eso le causara una cierta molestia o dolor era la más pura verdad que había encontrado en toda esta nauseabunda y asquerosa situación.

- ¿Eso es un 'sí'? - preguntó él sarcásticamente tratando de darle vueltas al asunto del cual trataba de zafarme aunque ya sabía la respuesta, creyendo que quizá cambiaría de opinión de un momento a otro sin previo aviso.

- Sí - finalicé suspirando sin culpa por primera vez en todo este tiempo, por fin me sentía normal y con la conciencia algo limpia; sentía como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Observé como él subía corriendo rápidamente las escaleras sin hacer un solo ruido que pudiera despertar a mamá .Caminé lentamente y me senté en el sofá mirando la televisión que él había dejado prendida, me pude dar cuenta a tiempo que estaba viendo un reportaje sobre extraterrestres viviendo en los animales del Reino Unido, era extraño e inmaduro y me hacía estar segura de que no lo amaba pues se parecía mucho a mi madre al compartir los mismos gustos y aficiones varias. Pasaron unos diez minutos y noté que bajaba por las escaleras con su maleta azul neón, se había vestido con unos jeans, zapatillas, una camiseta blanca de Oregon y una chaqueta color crema manga corta con botones, también vi una pedazo de papel en su mano izquierda no me explicaba que podría ser eso, pues parecía tener escrito una dirección o un nombre, no lograba leer lo que decía el reverso de la hoja. Se acercó al sofá donde me encontraba sentada, y me miro directamente a los ojos como si quisiera que le prestara atención, apagué la televisión para poder mirarlo.

- Haz que lea esto tu mamá cuando despierte, ahí le explicó la razón por la cual me tuve que ir de la casa. - explicó con una seriedad que jamás había visto ni oído en James quizá él sí amaba en serio a mi madre como para preocuparse por ella de esa manera cuando ella no lo encontrara en la casa.

Asentí y vi como cruzaba la puerta para jamás volver, no era nostálgico pero era una sensación diferente que no podía descifrar por más que lo intentaba. Cerró la puerta y todo se había acabado de alguna manera, se sentía un silencio sepulcral que nunca podría olvidar, era como si una etapa de mi vida se hubiera cerrado inesperadamente, era un alivio pero también era un sentimiento de soledad infinita. Guardé el papel en mi bolsillo trasero. Todo se había terminado, era el fin y la culpa se había ido junto a James.

Escuché a alguien acercarse y rápidamente me senté en el sofá para no levantar sospechas; me di cuenta que era mamá bajando las escaleras así que me tranquilicé un poco para variar, quizá tenía hambre o sed y se había despertado o quizá buscaba a James, quien ya se había retirado de la escena hace unos minutos atrás. Ella solo me vio seria como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí, quizá era sonámbula.

- Hey, quería decirte que... - dije mientras sacaba el papel de mi bolsillo trasero para poder entregárselo de una vez.

- Que te acostaste con mi novio, que te acostaste con mi James, ¿de eso querías hablarme, Bella? - sostuvo sin dudar ninguna palabra que había salido de su boca, la forma en la cual me observaba directamente me daba asustaba y no lo podía negar, porque de una simple mirada sin importancia alguna se había transformado a ser una mirada intimidante llena de rencor.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamé sin saber que más decir, solo repetía en mi cabeza sus mismas palabras; y me sentía como en una cárcel de la cual no podía escapar aunque lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas, no podía hablar ni decir nada coherente, me sentía perdida dentro de mi propia inmundicia que me atormentaba y no me dejaba en paz, ni siquiera por un pequeño segundo.

- Ni siquiera intentes mentirme una vez más porque yo ¡lo escuché todo, lo sé absolutamente todo! - gritó mi madre con un enojo enorme que parecía que me daría una bofetada en cualquier segundo pero no lo hacía, lo cual me impresionaba y me hacía agradecerle mentalmente por ello - Ya sé que te has estado acostando con James, mi novio; mi propia hija es una maldita perra, ¡yo lo amaba y eso tu lo sabías muy bien!, ¿por qué diablos me traicionaste de esa manera? ¡Dímelo de una vez por todas, Bella! ¡Dímelo! - Yo me sentía helada como un viento de invierno y con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas que hasta ahora no había notado que se estaban deslizando por mis mejillas; sin querer miré hacía las escaleras encontrándome con la mirada de Nessie, quien estaba escuchando todo sentada en los últimos escalones con lágrimas en los ojos hinchados totalmente igual que nuestra madre, volví a mirar a mamá para que dijera algo y me volviera atacar con sus palabras. - ¿Sabes algo?, quiero que te largues de aquí. ¡Vete ya!

Ella me arrastró del brazo izquierdo obligándome a salir de la casa a la fuerza y con la excesiva violencia que ya esperaba desde minutos, me dejó ahí sin piedad alguna mientras mi pequeña hermana Nessie trataba que nuestra madre me dejara entrar de nuevo a la casa, no logró nada más que enfadarla más de lo que ya ella estaba. La miró con enojo lo cual la hizo retroceder un paso y asustarse.

- Nessie, metete adentro en este mismo instante. ¡Que vayas adentro, maldita sea! - gritó con fuerza nuestra madre obligando a mi pequeña hermana a entrar a la casa aun llorando a montones pero no más que mamá o yo. - Y tú no vuelvas, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿qué he hecho yo?

- Mamá, déjame explicarte. Las cosas no sucedieron de ese modo, te lo prometo y realmente lo lamento. Por favor perdóname, te lo ruego, nunca fue mi intención causarte algún daño, jamás quise eso para ti, jamás, nunca, te lo juro por mi vida. - decía tratando de que ella considerar un poco mis disculpas que no significaban nada para ella pero que aún tenía esperanzas de que llegaran a su alma.

- Entonces, ¡¿qué te faltó para que te metieras en la cama con él?! ¡¿qué necesitabas de una persona?! ¡dímelo ya! ¡habla! - gritó mi madre una vez más, sin siquiera tratar de escucharme pues sabía que solo deseaba oír lo que ella quisiera, y la entendía enteramente pero no pude quedarme callada y aceptar la humillación dada por mi madre de una manera justa, tuve que objetar de alguna manera pues mis emociones no me dejaban mentir ya y solo quería sentirme liberada de unas cadenas que me mantenía atada y cautiva, unas cadenas que me lastimaban demasiado, unas cadenas que ya no podía llevar conmigo misma pues sería una verdadera hipócrita de primera.

- Solo necesitaba a mi mamá, una que no tenga que cargar porque viene ebria a la casa, ¡necesitaba una mamá, no a una amiga con quien salir a pasear o 'divertirme'! - grité casi al nivel de quedarme sin voz, pues era lo que mi corazón trataba de expresar desde el primer momento en el cual tuve que ser yo la persona adulta y madura y ya no la pequeña niña; en el cual yo la tenía que cuidar a ella, en el cual mi mamá desapareció y apareció solo la joven persona llamada Reené.

- ¡Lárgate de mi maldita vida ya, yo ya no tengo una hija! No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, porque para mí ya no existes... - aclaró antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta con seguro proporcionándome de un sonido ensordecedor que me obligó sobresaltarme y sollozar aún más por el merecido odio que tenía reservado para mí.

Caí en el césped del patio delantero de rodillas mientras aún seguía llorando por lo que acababa de suceder, todo era por mis estupideces y no había solución para el odio de mi propia madre hacía mí. Me sentía sola y dolida por el rechazo de mi mamá, tenía ganas de huir a un lugar desconocido donde los fantasmas de mi culpabilidad no pudieran encontrarme; pero eso nunca pasaría así que tuve que renunciar a esa loca idea que solo me hacía distraerme del problema que era lo que un poco de mi deseo por adrenalina había causado en toda mi vida, en mi familia entera y en mi persona. Me levanté del suelo y lentamente caminé hacía mi auto, por suerte había dejado el auto abierto y las llaves se encontraban adentro. Conducía sin saber qué hacer, solo lo hacía por tratar de distraerme y andar sin rumbo alguno hizo que una hora pasará muy rápido; había luz roja así que en ese momento resolví ir al lugar más cercano que tenía para mí: la casa de mi mejor amiga, Alice. Conduje con velocidad máxima hasta su domicilio propio, sabía que no eran horas para molestarla con mis problemas familiares pues seguro que recién estaba logrando dormirse luego de que Jasper a dejara en su casa después de la fiesta, pero la necesitaba en exceso, quería alguien que me tranquilizara o me daría un ataque por falta de oxígeno pues no podía respirar bien por tanto sollozar; ella era la única persona que me entendía y que era tan buena y piadosa a la misma vez, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de lo que hice; solo necesitaba saber si todo sería igual. Me sentía una maldita, solo quería ir a un puente y tirarme para que todo se aliviara y pudiéramos irnos en paz; quise desde una parte salir del auto en movimiento y matarme al instante pero todo era demasiado fácil y cobarde de mí, pero le haría un favor que mi madre nunca olvidaría pues sus sueños de hoy se harían realidad y no la juzgaría por ello pues sabía que ella tenía la razón en todo este lamentable asunto.

Me estacioné, salí del auto, cerré las puertas y me llevé las llaves conmigo para no olvidarlas y que no se me perdieran entre tanta distracción y emociones múltiples, me encontraba como una psicótica paciente bipolar que en cualquier momento sería atacada por su maldita y estúpida enfermedad, e iría directamente al instituto de enfermos mentales para no lastimarse a sí misma, toqué el timbre una sola vez y esperé a que Alice me recibiera y pudiera hospedarme en su casa sin preguntarme lo que sucedía pues no soportaría que ella también me despreciara por mis horrendos actos, tal y como lo había hecho mi propia madre.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI

Un Desastre Total

BELLA PoV

Toqué nuevamente el timbre pues mi amiga o su madre aún no habría, todavía sentía como si estuviera lloviendo solo en mi rostro; casi estaba segura de que las lágrimas habían corrido mi rostro y no quería que Alice se preocupara así que fui directamente al pequeño caño que tenía a lado de la entrada, era para jardinería. Me mojé hasta el cabello pues había sudado por todo lo que había sucedido, deseaba poder retroceder el tiempo y nunca haber hecho nada de lo que ahora me arrepentía profundamente; volví a acercarme a su puerta y toqué el timbre otra vez esta vez sí me abrieron. Era, afortunadamente, mi mejor amiga que estaba con una camiseta enorme de pijama de color blanco con pequeños cisnes negros, solo llevaba eso y unos pantalones pegados de tela negra, su cabello estaba algo despeinado y se veía cansada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó antes de ponerse los lentes que tenía en la mano derecha, se escuchaba como si estuviera con sueño, y yo era tan idiota que la había despertado con mis estúpidos problemas, se puso los lentes y pudo verme bien - ¡Dios! Pasa, ¿qué sucedió?

Entré a su casa, aunque estaba a oscuras notaba donde estaban las cosas. Me llevó hasta su sala de estar, me tuvo que ayudar pues yo me sentía como un zombi sin saber qué hacer y creo que las lágrimas se volvieron involuntarias pues solo salían de mis ojos como si fuera respirar; me da cuenta que estábamos sentadas en su sofá por unos diez minutos sin que lograra articular ninguna palabra.

- Ahora me dirás, ¿qué sucedió? - preguntó ella, la volteé a ver y su rostro relejaba preocupación pero sus ojos solo cansancio y a una persona con la mascara de pestañas corrida y el cabello húmedo, esa era yo.

- Soy una maldita perra, eso es lo que soy. Lo arruiné todo, todo - admití pasándome las manos en la cara hasta llegar a mi cabello, solo quería despertar y que todo haya sido una pesadilla horrenda.

- Dime, ¿qué pasó? - preguntó nuevamente pero ahora con muchas más insistencias que antes pues ahora me miraba directamente a los ojos. - No importa si es una larga historia, tenemos mucho tiempo, bueno no tanto pero hay una hora que nos queda para poder hablar bien.

- ¿Recuerdas que mi madre tenía un nuevo novio y que se puso como loca por él, y que está viviendo en mi casa? - probé si recordaba, respirando con dificultad pues tenía miedo de que me juzgara aunque lo mereciera no quería quedarme sola nuevamente, ahora solo tenía a alguien que pudiera ayudarme en mi mente, y esa era mi única mejor amiga.

- Sí, James, creo. - mencionó despreocupada, yo solo asentí y solté un par de lágrimas más y continué con la explicación.

- Soy una perra porque me estuve acostando con él. - sostuve dando un gran suspiro como si me hubiera desecho de un peso. - Y lo hicimos cuando yo salía con Edward, y otra cuando mi madre estaba en casa. Ahora mamá se enteró cuando yo ya quería terminar todo lo que había porque no me hacía sentir bien hacerle esto a ellos pero ella solo me gritó y me echó de la casa. Yo arruiné todo, lo destruí todo.

- Cometiste un terrible error, pero no soy nadie para juzgar los impulsos extraños que tu cuerpo pudo haber experimentado con el hombre, y lo mejor es que estas arrepentida y nunca lo hiciste con malas intenciones. - dijo ella abrazándome cariñosamente mientras peinaba mi cabello con sus dedos, yo solo agradecía que me hubiera entendido y que estuviera allí para consolarme. - Y hoy te quedas en mi casa, o los días que necesites. Te prestaré la ropa que nunca quise ponerme pues no era la que yo quería, era la que mi madre pensó que quería, así que mientras no puedas entrar a tu casa no tendrás que andar dando espectáculos desnuda.

- Gracias. - expresé abrazándola como cuando éramos niñas y le conté sobre la separación de mis padres, ella siempre estuvo allí para apoyarme y eso era lo que las verdaderas amigas hacen, yo haría lo mismo por ella si la situación se presentara.

Nos levantamos y me llevó a su habitación porque las escaleras no las veía muy bien y no quería caerme pues así despertaríamos a su madre. En su habitación raramente siempre tuvo una cama extra por si alguna vez venían amigas a su casa, pero nunca la usó, las paredes eran de color verde claro y purpura oscuro así que contrastaban un poco con su personalidad que era dulce pero rencorosa a veces. Me ofreció un vestido de pijama que llegaba hasta medio muslo de color azul plomizo y de seda real. Me lo puse y solo caí rendida en el camastro soñando como si mi vida dependiera de ello, solo recuerdo que la puerta de su habitación se abrió y me quedé dormida.

Desperté con el sol en mi rostro, y el olor de un perfume de rosas con cerezas. Me puse de pie y noté que Alice no estaba en su cama pues esta ya estaba bien tendida; en su cama había una nota que decía: ¨Siéntete libre de usar mi ducha y algunas toallas, estoy abajo desayunando¨. Sonreí ante esto y caminé directamente hacía el lugar, me desnudé y entré a la ducha sintiendo el agua fría ingresar por mis poros como si me puliera de alguna forma. Salí y me vestí con ropa que Alice había dejado bajo la nota eran una falda larga de bolados delgados, una blusa manga larga color azul que se transparentaba un poco y unos tacones color piel; dejé mi cabello suelto y solo lo cepillé.

Al bajar, noté que su madre estaba tomando un café en su comedor junto a Laurie quien comía un emparedado y lo que parecía ser un vaso de yogurt de fresas. Quise retroceder pero me vio.

- Bella, no tengas miedo, Alice me contó que te quedarías por un tiempo por lo que sucedió, no te preocupes. - me calmó, su madre con su típico acento inglés sujetando unos portafolios, con el celular en una mano y el café en la otra.

La madre de Alice se llamaba Esme y era madre soltera, siempre estaba con un vestido corto color negro, blanco, rojo o azul y encima siempre un saco negro; con tacones que combinaban con su vestido y con el cabello siempre hacía atrás o un moño completo hecho con su melena caramelo. Siempre trabajando como ejecutiva importante pero sabía que amaba a Alice pues a cada momento se lo hacía saber; muchas veces me pregunté cómo sería tener una mamá así, que fuera de verdad, una madre. Caminé hasta el comedor donde ambas se encontraban, rápidamente me senté y Alice me ofreció un emparedado el que yo acepté con una sonrisa. Su madre hablaba por su móvil y gritaba un poco seguro con un subordinado, luego se tranquilizó y colgó.

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Adiós, niñas. - se despidió ella dándole un beso en la sien a Alice y retirándose de la casa agitando su mano.

Después de terminar el corto desayuno fuimos directamente afuera donde Jasper nos esperaba en su auto algo sorprendido por vernos a ambas saliendo de la casa de su novia, se notaba en su expresión de confusión.

- Me olvidé de decirle, lo siento. - se disculpó, Alice. Yo solo asentí en manera de perdón; solo entramos en el auto y ella miró a Jasper. - No preguntes.

En el camino me preguntaba como estaría Nessie, mi pequeña hermana que ahora tenía que lidiar sola con nuestra eufórica madre. Seguro hoy tuvo que ir caminando a su escuela ya que mi madre ni siquiera habrá despertado, sabía que era en parte mi culpa pero su alcoholismo y falta de responsabilidad siempre fueron cosa suya. Al llegar a la secundaria, salimos del auto, ahora solo quería abrazar a Edward y que me consolara aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo sin arruinarle el día con la estupidez que había cometido, sin que él sufriera, sin que me dejara sola. Todo el maldito día todos me miraba quizá porque usaba la ropa de mi mejor amiga y eso era raro, me sentía acosada por más del 18% de la población estudiantil; no logré ver a Edward todo el día solo notaba que no asistía a clases quizá había faltado porque se encontraba enfermo, lo compadecía. La clase de química resultó algo difícil pues mi novio era mi compañero y se necesitaban dos tipos de sangre para hacer el ejercicio del conteo de cromosomas en el microscopio, tuve que pedirle a Jasper que me prestara un dedo por un segundo, digamos que lloró como un bebé pues su dedo índice fue pinchado dos veces diferentes por su novia y por mi presencia. Pero había algo bueno pues era la última clase del día.

Salimos del salón y hubiera deseado no hacerlo pues lo que había me destruía de todas las maneras posibles. En cada casillero y pared de la escuela había una fotocopia con mi foto en ella que decía: la zorra que se acostó con su padrastro. Sentía cada mirada como si fuera un puñal y luego de tratar de caminar junto a Alice y Jasper entre la multitud que murmuraba cosas sin sentido a mis espaldas, ahora es 18% había crecido convirtiéndose en un 200% pues hasta los maestros me miraban decepcionados, suspiré y seguí caminando encontrándome con una cabellera rubia que conocía muy bien, era Rosalie al parecer hablando con un chico a quien no reconocía pues llevaba una capucha y como siempre ella llevaba ropa que una de las novias de Hugh Hefner usaría, una camiseta pegada manga corta color blanco, una minifalda de jean y unos estiletos rojos, su cabello andaba suelto pero con pequeños risos suaves. La bruja volteó para verme con una sonrisa y noté que ella tenía muchos más de las fotocopias en sus manos, y por fin pude ver que el muchacho con quien había estado hablando era Edwaed, él lo sabía todo y yo deseaba morir. Rápidamente me acerqué a él intentando sin éxito poder convencerlo de que me escuchara, que me dejara explicarle.

- Edward, déjame explicarte. - sujeté su brazo que rápidamente con violencia liberó de mi agarre, me miró con ojos envenenados que solo mostraban odio y rencor.

- Y, ¡¿qué diablos me vas a explicar?! ¿¡Cómo te acostaste con el novio de tu madre!? ¡Cómo me engañaste! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas asustándome como mamá lo hizo al desterrarme de casa, sentía las primeras lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y también una pequeña pero visible lagrima de Edward asomándose. - ¡Ya Rosalie me dijo como tu madre tuvo que arrojarte a la calle porque se enteró que te acostaste con su novio, ella lo vio todo cuando pasaba por tu casa! - sostuvo mientras se iba pero lo volví a seguir hasta que sujeté su brazo nuevamente. - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propia madre? ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso a mí?

- Edward, por favor... - susurré pues todas mis fuerzas se iban rápidamente como si fuera a desmayarme pero no sucedía.

- Yo te quería, ahora solo desaparece de mi vista, no quiero verte jamás en mi vida, solo déjame en paz. - dijo antes de irse en su auto que estaba estacionado afuera, lo seguí como una maniática corriendo pero no lo logré alcanzar.

Las personas a mis espaldas también seguían hablando de mí, los podía oír. Alice se acercó a mí junto a Jasper que me veía asqueado y no podía decirle que no lo hiciera pues me lo merecía por ser una maldita traidora con la persona que más amaba. Ella me hizo entrar al auto, y su novio arrancó el auto mientras notaba que peleaban en el auto yo solo pensaba en como un accidente definiría mi vida, la única vez que quise hacer algo de acuerdo a mi edad y ya debía responder como un adulto, solucionarlo como tal; era un golpe horrible de la vida pues obtuve lo que quería y ahora solo quería que esa situación volviera a ser como antes. Mi existencia era como una porquería que nunca debía de ser, por la ventana del auto noté que estaba comenzando a llover hasta que paramos y comencé a prestarle atención a su pelea y me di cuenta que era sobre mí pues entre el griterío notaba que mi nombre aparecía en numerosas ocasiones.

- ¿Podrías salir de mi auto, ya? Te hablo a ti, Bella. - me exigió, Jasper mirándome con asco como si apestara o algo así, yo solo vi a mi amiga y ella sintió para luego mirar con odio a su novio.

- Espérame en mi habitación, por favor. - me pidió, Alice con un tono dulce, salí del auto y caminé hacía su casa. - Toma las llaves. - dijo antes de lanzármelas.

Sentía lo húmedo del clima, pues se estaba mojando todo lo que tenía puesto mientras abría la puerta. Entré y me senté en las escaleras pues no podía más ni siquiera con mi cuerpo. Me sentía débil como si me hubiera arrollado un auto y de alguna manera seguía caminando pero era como si hubiera muerto y mi alma tuviera que caminar cargar con todo lo terrenal. En ese momento, Alice entró rápidamente y se veía molesta pues azotó la puerta con una fuerza que nunca había visto en ella; hasta que me vio y su rostro se volvió dulce. Se acercó a mí, y me abrazó pues yo aún tenía esas lágrimas, antes yo siempre era la persona fuerte que consolaba a los demás y ella era la niña que sollozaba y era callad; pero ahora veo como había cambiado para bien mi amiga.

- No le hagas caso a Jasper, él es un idiota. - me aseguró, Alice mientras miraba al suelo parecía que fuera a llorar pero luego sonrió y volteó a verme. - Vamos arriba y nos vamos a divertir, como siempre dijiste que me obligarías hacerlo.

Sonreí y subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi mejor amiga y esperé por ella. Alice entró con dos botellas de vino tinto en una mano y una de vodka en la otra; reí un poco mientras comenzábamos a conversar acerca de su novio y por qué se había comportado como un 'patán' conmigo, yo quise excusarlo pero no pude pues ella me defendía solo a mí diciendo que el no tenía ningún derecho a hablarme de esa manera tan ofensiva y poco ética. Cuando cayó noche, como las diez y media. Yo había terminado tomando todo mientras ella solo tomó dos copas pequeñas de vino. Ella dijo que era suficiente por hoy y me ayudó a meterme a la cama, luego apagó las luces y se retiró con las botellas vacías. Oí un ruido por las ventanas perovno le tomé importancia alguna así que seguí queriendo dormir un poco así que cerré los ojos. Escuché otro sonido, abrí los ojos y me senté en la cama noté que un hombre estaba sentado a los pies de la cama; sabía que era Edward, como siempre soñé que él me salvaría de los momentos más agonizantes de mi vida, lo sabía. Él me había perdonado y ahora todo estaría bien, vi cómo se recostó a mi lado y me besó, no sé porque sentía como si estuviera besando a mi primo o padre. En eso, se prendió la luz entrando, me separé notando que lo había echo Alice y me di cuenta de que no era Edward a quien había besado, sino que era Jasper. Volteé para ver a mi amiga quien ahora se encontraba con una lagrima en su pupila, nos miraba incrédula de lo que había acontecido, y yo tenía la culpa de todo como de costumbre pero no era la única sino que su novio también había intervenido; y este vergonzoso suceso había sido nada más que un miserable accidente del cual me arrepiento.

- ¡¿Qué diablos?! - gritó mirándome con odio mientras que a Jasper lo miraba con una decepción enorme - ¡Malditos desgraciados!

- Alice, fue un error y un accidente; déjame explicarte por favor, te lo suplico. - me humillé tratando de que me escuchara, creo que ahora se me había quitado la borrachera pues estaba muy lucida al darme cuenta de lo que sucedería si mi amiga no me creía.

- ¡Tú! - me señaló con un poco más de tranquilidad mientras me señalaba. - ¡Y tú! - señaló a Jasper quien se encontraba en shock sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. - Se largan de mi casa. En serio, creí que tu serías diferente conmigo pero veo que si eras como todos te llamaban.

- Deja explicarte. - dije tratando de hacerla entrar en razón aunque eso resultara en una misión casi imposible.

- No quiero oírte, solo vete. - lloraba alejándose escaleras abajo, sé que pensaba lo peor de mí pero no me iría sin antes decirle lo que en realidad pasó, la seguí dejando a Nathan en su habitación; iba corriendo tras ella, solo necesitaba unos minutos para hablarle, vi que se sentó en su sofá en posición fetal llorando.

- Estaba ebria y no sabía qué hacía, además creí que era Edward; y por lo visto el creyó que yo era tu; por favor créeme, te lo suplico. - le rogué con mi último aliento, pero ella solo me vio para darme una mirada llena de odio y enojo.

- Lo único que creo es que como no te detuviste y te acostaste con el novio de tu madre no pudiste aguantarte sin el novio de tu amiga, ¿cierto? - cuestionó ella sin remordimientos, mientras señalaba la puerta con su dedo índice en señal de que me vaya y me miraba como lo hizo Rosalie cuando me arruinó la vida con esas fotocopias

Esa no era mi amiga, porque por primera vez en mi vida la culpa no había sido mía y mi mejor amiga me culpaba por lo que sucedió. No lo soporté, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, abrí la puerta y salí lo más rápido que pude. Me subí a mi auto y arranqué, parecía que cada persona que me importaba me terminaba echando y odiando de por vida, eso me dolía en exceso; ya no quería estar sola, ya no quería ser la persona adulta quería ser esa niña a la cual su padre cuidaba porque su primera amiga en el kínder ya no la quería. Por más que sonara infantil, necesitaba a mi papá.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo XVII

Despertando de la Pesadilla

BELLA PoV

Conduje lo más rápido que pude para poder sentirme a salvo, porque ahora si me sentía la persona más desprotegida del mundo, tan solo quería sentir el abrazo que mamá nunca me supo dar pero que papá siempre me había brindado cuando tenía pesadillas en la noche al tener tan solo cuatro años. Solo quería sentirme esa niña pequeña que recurría a los brazos y consuelo de su padre pues solo en él confiaba, y era el único que le daba cariño y comprensión, nunca mostraba molestia conmigo hasta cuando comenzaba a pelear con mamá, él me llevaba a mi habitación y me hacía ver caricaturas con volumen alto para que no escuchara los gritos que mamá lanzaba estando ebria, por eso yo había sufrido tanto cuando se fue de la casa, aunque Tephie siempre pensó que él lo había hecho porque no nos quería; yo sabía que esa no era la verdad pues al nacer ella, papá me contaba que había estado dispuesto a quedarse en la casa pero con los problemas que sucedían ya no podía brindarles ese ambiente violento a sus hijas, él solo quería que fuéramos felices aunque eso representara tener que alejarse de nosotras para así no pelear con mamá. Sentía un dolor enorme en el pecho, sentía las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas, era como si me golpearan una y otra vez con los problemas que causaba a mi paso. Primero el haber tenido una clase de relación con James, de esa manera arruinando mi relación con Edward y por consecuencia con mi madre; y segundo, el beso accidental que había sostenido con Jasper lo que había provocado el odio desbocado de mi mejor amiga. Estacioné el auto en la entrada de su casa, saqué las llaves mientras cerraba la puerta y corría hacía la puerta de su casa mojándome con la lluvia que me recordaba a la primera vez que había visto a Edwaed. Toqué el timbre insistentemente hasta que papá abrió la puerta; tenía puesto un jean, unas botas cafés, una camisa roja de rayas negras y un saco color verde petróleo; seguro estaba por salir. Sin dudarlo, me acerqué a él y lo abracé sintiéndome a salvo de todo, como si ya no me pudieran lastimar. Él me devolvió el abrazo sorprendido pero sentía que me miraba pero supongo que entendía que lo necesitaba mucho.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - inquirió aún abrazándome, yo solo sollocé recordando todo lo que había pasado por esos dos días, y todo era mi culpa, todo lo había provocado yo sola, nadie me había apuntado con una pistola para hacerlo - Tranquila, ya pasó. Todo estará bien, hijita, ven aquí.

Caminamos hasta su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso de su casa, me dejó en su cama y me arropó, luego me dio un beso en la sien y se alejó por un momento. Pude verlo cogiendo su móvil, quizá llamaría a mamá pero no quería eso, no quería que también mi papá me odie; sentía demasiado frío.

- ¿Bueno? Hola Sue, sí. Cancela la reunión de hoy y posponla hasta nuevo aviso, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, adiós. - se despidió para luego colgar el móvil y volverlo a guardar en su bolsillo.

Se volvió a acercar a mí y me miró con una sonrisa como siempre lo hacía al yo ser una niña pequeña. Me abrazó nuevamente con más fuerza que antes mientras acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura digna de una madre, finalmente me comencé a sentir querida por alguien, mi papá siempre estaría ahí para cuidar de mí.

- Te prepararé chocolate caliente, le preguntaré a mi asistente como se prepara, ¿de acuerdo, pequeña? - preguntó, papá mientras yo asentía con una pequeña risa ante la sonrisa de papá. - Muyy bien, así me gusta, que estés feliz.

Él se retiró de la habitación. Yo sintiéndome como en casa, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad y aceptar lo que viniera con aquella declaración. Comencé a inspeccionar su habitación con la vista ya que jamás había estado en esa parte de su casa, siempre que iba a visitarlo solo veía su elegante sala de estar pues siempre conversábamos un poco de Nessie y de mí antes de salir a pasear por algún lugar que ambos consideráramos una ruta para pasar un momento en 'familia'. Observé sus paredes color azul plomizo que estaban decoradas con fotos de Nessie y mías; de cuando ella era pequeña, casi una bebé; en cambio las mías iban desde una bebé hasta mi edad actual. Él de verdad nos quería, al final vi solo un retrato pequeño pero visible de mamá, cuando era joven; seguramente de cuando tenía nuestra edad, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo claro rizado hasta los hombros y llevaba puesto un top blanco; no sonreía. Me preguntaba si papá aún le importaba mamá, quizá solamente porque era la madre de sus hijas y de alguna forma siempre estaría ligado a ella por nosotras, pasé minutos observando los retratos, recordando. Él volvió con una bandeja sobre la cual había unos macarrones con queso humeante y una taza de chocolate caliente, se podía olfatear el delicioso aroma en la habitación. Me senté en la cama aún cubierta por las sabanas de seda negra.

- Come, es lo único que puedo cocinar en minutos. - se disculpó colocando la bandeja en mi regazo, yo solo sonreí; aún no le había hablado pero creo que con eso bastaba por ahora. - Tu dormirás aquí y yo lo haré en la habitación de huéspedes; está dicho.

Debía admitir que vivir tanto tiempo solo había perfeccionado su sazón pues la comida estaba realmente exquisita. Terminé los macarrones deseando más y comencé a beber el chocolate que se había puesto tibio por el tiempo que me había demorado en terminar el plato. Papá retiró la bandeja cuando terminé de beber, me dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y apagando las luces tras él. Me acomodé en la cama pensando en la relación que pudo tener mi papá con Reené, como así se habían enamorado, como había comenzado todo, pues por palabras de mi madre habían dejado muy claro que yo no había sido un accidente que los había obligado a casarse y vivir juntos, sino el amor que se fue de un momento a otro, sin avisar. Veía como las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban descaradamente por la gran ventana que daba una vista oscura a la cama. Si hubiera luna llena probablemente no hubiera podido dormir por la inminente luz que provocaba, pero por suerte el cielo era negro esta noche. Lentamente fui cerrando los ojos entregándome al cansancio y al sueño presente en mi ser; soñaba con tan solo salir de mi cuerpo y poder explorar todas las situaciones en las cuales me había entrometido para poder encontrar una solución a todo el desastre.

Desperté con el sol iluminando mi rostro descaradamente. Agradecí que las clases hubieran terminado ahora lo único que había era el baile de pasado mañana pero no iría por obvias razones. Me levanté de la cama en segundos y bajé las escaleras, caminé hasta el comedor moderno de mi papá donde él se encontraba con dos desayunos abundantes en frutos rojos y verdes junto a lo que parecía ser una limonada rosada como las que solía invitarme, sonreí ante tal recuerdo. Él notó mi presencia y me invitó a sentarme junto a él; comimos pero no hablamos mucho, solo un poco de las fotografías que habían en su habitación, él me confirmó que la razón por la cual tenía la foto de mi madre en su pared era porque tenía la esperanza de que algún día se rehabilitara o aceptara la ayuda de alguien con su problema. Al terminar, me llevó hasta la sala de estar, sabía que me preguntaría lo que me había sucedido para que estuviera llorando de esa manera. Ambos nos sentamos en un sofá acogedor al frente de una pequeña mesa de cristal que sostenía una fotografía familiar donde estaba Nessie bebé, papá y yo de unos cortos años de edad.

- Ahora, pequeña, ¿me contarías que pasó? - preguntó papá con paciencia en su mirada y su tono solo reflejaba una tranquilidad que yo no podía sentir.

- Lo arruiné todo, papá. - sollocé mientras él me abrazaba con cariño, tenía miedo de que él también me odie pero tuve que ser fuerte y ya no mentirle así que le conté todo desde el principio. - Mamá se consiguió un novio mucho menor que ella y lo invitó a pasar unos días en la casa que se volvieron semanas y...

- ¿Qué te hizo? - preguntó papá con un tono más fuerte en su voz pero sin abandonar aquella paz que lo caracterizaba.

- No me obligó a nada, ambos cometimos un accidente terrible que no supimos cómo manejar, - sentía como suspiraba pero seguía abrazándome. - hace dos días decidí terminarlo todo con él pues no podía ser porque lastimaría a mamá y a mi nuevo novio, él me quería mucho, - dije tomando un respiro - cuando su novio abandonó la casa, descubrí que mamá había oído la conversación completa y ahora lo sabía todo; ella me echó de la casa, y me fui a casa de Alice para que me acogiera en su casa - ahora me abrazaba más fuerte que antes. - cuando fuimos a la escuela vimos que Rosalie había empapelado todo el lugar con fotocopias mostrando mi rostro con la leyenda de 'se acuesta con su padrastro', ella había visto no sé cómo mamá me había echado a la calle y le dijo a mi novio, y él me dijo que no me quería ver nunca más, - papá acarició mi cabello tiernamente. - luego fuimos a casa de Alice donde discutió con su novio por mí, tomamos un poco y luego su novio entro por la ventana del cuarto donde yo me encontraba pensando que era ella me besó, yo pensé que era mi novio pero Alice nos vio y me echó de su casa también porque pensó que había hecho lo mismo con mi madre. - terminé llorando aún más, mientras papá me sujetaba para consolarme, ahora estaba segura de que él no me echaría de su vida como el resto.

Estuvimos un tiempo abrazados hasta que terminé de llorar, y él me miró con cariño y una pequeña sonrisa, luego comenzó.

- Te diré algo, lo que hiciste con ese tipo estuvo mal, pero tu no eres la única culpable de ello; y veo que estas arrepentida de lo que hiciste así que tiene perdón, tu madre tendrá que perdonarte y disculparse porque nadie en el mundo excusa que te haya echado por un novio, nadie le da derecho a nadie a tratarte como escoria, ni a tu madre, ni a tu amiga, ni siquiera a la hija de mi empleado que te odia por lo que me cuentas, mucho menos tu novio. - dijo papá seriamente pero luego dedicándome una sonrisa. - Éras consiente de que lo que hacías estaba mal pero al menos lo detuviste a tiempo, no por razones egoístas sino porque deseabas que tu mamá no sufriera por eso - suspiré un poco relajándome. - debes voltear la página y mostrar la otra mejilla para poder superar esta dura etapa, y solucionar algunas cosas por las cuales tuviste culpa, como lo de tu novio y madre.

Papá salió un momento para comprar un almuerzo 'decente' y unos jugos en 'Jamba Juice', le pedí uno de mora azul. Sabía que él tenía razón, debía dejar de llorar y comenzar a enfrentar los problemas con la frente en alta. En eso escuché mi móvil sonar, era el tono de mi hermanita, así que contesté de inmediato.

- Hola, ¿estás bien? - inquirí esperando que ella me contestara de una vez por todas, necesitaba saber cómo estaba mi hermana pequeña.

- Sí y algo más, ¿suena raro que te diga que quiero ver a papá? - preguntó, Nessie con una voz extrañamente feliz, era extraño pero era algo positivo a la vez y bueno, que quiera ver a papá, pues no lo había visto en muchos años. - Tengo que irme a la escuela, adiós.

- Adiós, cuídate. - dije luego ambas colgamos los móviles, en serio extrañaba a mi hermanita menor como nunca.

Cogí el retrato que estaba en la mesita de cristal. Noté que ambas teníamos facciones parecidas a las de mamá, yo un poco más pues Nessie tenía un color de piel igual al de papá y yo era como mamá en el físico con excepción del cabello y el color de ojos. Ese color chocolate era herencia de nuestro padre. En eso, papá llegó con una carga grande en ambos brazos, dejé el retrato y lo ayudé colocando todo en orden en la mesa del comedor. Mientras comimos yo solo le sonreía extrañamente esperando que me pregunte por eso.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó confundido mientras bebía su jugo helado de kiwi y uva, la combinación podía sonar muy extraña pero al probarla era deliciosa en extremo.

- Adivina que, Nessie me llamó y quiere verte. - dije mientras veía como casí se atragantaba con su bebida helada, logró estabilizarse para sonreír plenamente mientras trataba de planear como mañana iría a visitar a su hija menor para sacarla a pasear o quizá a un restaurante o quizá a un parque de juegos.

Así pasó la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde. Era divertido ver como papá trataba de descifrar que podía gustarle a ella, me preguntó muchas veces pero solo logré decirle que ella era muy rara en esos aspectos, solo sabía que era una buena chica y una pequeña especialista en el sarcasmo. Papá se veía entusiasmado por volver a verla; eso me hacía muy feliz pues ellos serían felices si lograban manifestar su cariño. Me quedé en el comedor tomando un jugo extra que mi padre había ordenado, otra vez con mi sabor favorito de mora azul con mandarina. En eso escuché el sonido del timbre, papá fue hacía la puerta y se puso a conversar un poco con alguien, no sabía quién era pero no iba a interferir de esa manera. Papá vino y se acercó a mí, tomándome de la mano. Yo sonreí.

- Alguien quiere hablar contigo. - dijo papá mientras me llevaba a la sala de estar donde se encontraba mamá y Nessie, mi sonrisa se borró recordando cómo me había echado sin compasión alguna. - Ven Nessie, te mostraré algo; dejemos a tu mamá hablar con tu hermana.

Papá se llevó a mi hermanita escaleras arriba dejándonos solas en la sala. Mamá tenía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, un top de seda durazno, unos zapatos chatos y un saco corto blanco ; mientras Nessie llevaba unos pantalones pitillo azules eléctrico, un top delgado negro, una chaqueta blanco con detalles en negro y unas balerinas negras. Mamá se veía realmente culpable y arrepentida, como jamás la había visto en mi vida entera. Era un silencio sepulcral inevitable pero podía terminarse con tan solo unas palabras.

- Perdón por lo que hice. - dijimos ambas con unas cuantas lagrimas a punto de salir y empapar nuestros rostros en cuestión de segundos.

Nos acercamos la una a la otra y nos abrazamos como nunca, mamá jamás había mostrado un lado maternal o inclusive muy cariñoso con ninguna de sus hijas. Nos separamos un poco y pude verla mejor.

- Nunca quise lastimarte, mamá. Por favor perdóname. - le pedí en tono de súplica mientras ella solo sujetaba mi mano con delicadeza, y amor que nunca noté esa noche.

- Las dos estuvimos mal, pero yo jamás debí olvidar que tu eras más importante que un idiota, tu mi hija eres más importante que cualquiera. - me aseguró mientras yo trataba de esquivar su mirada cariñosa, pero no pude así que acepté la honestidad y las disculpas. - Quiero que vuelvas a casa, ¿de acuerdo, hija?

- De acuerdo, mamá. - acepté abrazándola; por primera vez en estos dos días me sentía plena y libre sin sentirme como una zorra o una idiota completa.

Estaba feliz, y eso nadie lo cambiaría. Pues parecía que todo estaba mejorando, no volvía a su carril sino que lo cambiaba por el bien de todos; todo comenzaba a verse bueno, todo empezaba a tomar el rumbo correcto.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo XVII

BELLA PoV

Una Buena/Mala Noticia

Aún seguía abrazada a mamá, y sentía que esta vez no era una amiga sino una verdadera madre para mí. Comprendía como las personas hablaban de aquella tranquilidad y paz que alguien experimentaba a estar en los brazos de su madre, era como ser un bebé y que esa persona única estuviera solo para protegerte de todo y de todos. Era una sensación rara pero buena pues antes había deseado tener una madre como la de Laurie, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que mi mamá era excelente como era, ahora recién lo podía comprobar al compartir ese pequeño pero perfecto momento de madre e hija. Todo era pleno en la sala de estar de mi papá, todo había mejorado, ya no había que temer; pues me sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para solucionar el dolor que pude llegar a causar.

- Oh, casi me olvido. - saltó, mamá separándose un momento de mí ante mi momentánea confusión. - Te traje algo que me pediste cuando tenías unos trece años, pero yo no quise porque creía que no era correcto para ti.

De su bolso negro sacó una cajita en forma de rectángulo color rojo con un moño decorativo color negro; tomé el obsequió y lo abrí. Eran unos lentes rojos en forma de corazón con lunas negras que me hicieron sonreír; no podía creer que aún lo recordaba. Hace unos años había decidido leer la controversial novela de Vladimir Nabokov, 'Lolita', y también había visto sus dos adaptaciones al cine , mencionaban los lentes de sol que identificaban a la protagonista y me gustó esa marca registrada así que le pedí eso a mamá para Navidad pero ella siempre me los negó porque a su parecer eran pasados de moda y demasiado ridículos para alguien como yo.

- Sé que ni siquiera te dejé explicarte el porqué de los lentes, pero no te los doy por eso sino porque te pareces mucho a Lolita, porque tu sola decidiste cuando parar con la situación, lo hiciste por ti, no por mí ni por nadie más; tu escogiste terminar con algo que te pareció mal. Eres y siempre fuiste una niña muy buena e inteligente; yo siempre intenté moldearte como a mí me parecía pero tú no me permitías eso, aunque pareciera que yo escogía todo para ti, tú eras la que decidía si lo hacías o no; tu tenías tu propia personalidad y lograbas siempre de alguna manera hacerme sentir orgullosa. A veces pensaba que aún eras mi muñequita con la cual podía jugar pero ahora veo al fin que eres una jovencita determinada y con un gran futuro por venir. - sostuvo, ella con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, debía admitir que mis ojos también tenían charcos que me hacían difícil el poder ver con claridad; yo amaba a mi mamá, en serio lo hacía y eso lo demostraba con aquella lágrimas y esa tonta sonrisa que mostraba casi al igual que ella.

- Gracias, mamá. - admití antes de volverla a abrazar con demasiada fuerza que casi podría ahogar a cualquiera pero ella solo se limitó a devolverme el abrazo con un cariño que solo lo mostraban las lágrimas que sentía recorrer mi hombro.

- Te quiero muchísimo, Bella. - dijo ella mientras acariciaba mi cabello y me acunaba con sus manos, como si fuera aún una bebé pequeña.

- Veo que ya todo está bien. - dijo papá graciosos, nos separamos y lo vimos en las escaleras junto a Nessie quien ahora tenía una gran sonrisa que no podía creer; mamá y yo solo nos limitamos a sonreír ante sus miradas.

Mamá y yo nos fuimos en su auto mientras que papá y Nessie se fueron en el mío. El camino se hizo algo largo así que buscaba formas para entretenerme un poco, observé la cajita y saqué su contenido, me coloqué los lentes mientras miraba por la ventana como unos transeúntes se quedaban mirándome probablemente por los lentes tan peculiares que llevaba. Ella puso música de 'The Killers' de cuando yo tenía catorce o trece años, era genial que ella recordara que era mi banda favorita porque me miró por el espejo con una sonrisa de complicidad que reconocía de inmediato. No sé cómo me pude quedar dormida en el auto pero así fue y supongo que mi padre me cargó hasta mi habitación pues desperté al día siguiente en ese lugar con el sol radiante filtrándose por las finas cortinas de encaje francés blanco. Me levanté de la cama y me duché después de no hacerlo por dos días así que definitivamente la necesitaba; luego me vestí con algo que nunca pensé que usaría ya que me coloqué un vestido delgado color celeste bebé hasta unos dos centímetros arriba de la rodilla con tirantes y unas balerinas blancas que en serio parecían zapatillas de ballet, solo me dejé el cabello suelto con un arreglo blanco con forma de pequeños pétalos de flores blancas, me maquillé con un poco de labial color rosa pálido, sombra color durazno pálido y un poco de mascara negra. De pronto, mamá entró a mi habitación con una sonrisa pequeña pero suficiente.

- Debería preguntar, ¿de quién son esas prendas sucias? - inquirió mamá mirándome sonriente y confundida pero también demandante en su tono de voz, ella señalaba la pila de ropa que había dejado en el suelo.

- Son de Alice. - respondí, mirando hacia abajo con ganas de llorar por haber perdido a mi única mejor amiga por un malentendido estúpido que nunca debió de suceder; mamá me sujetó de los hombros dulcemente mientras me llevaba a sentarme junto a ella en mi cama.

- Dime lo que sucedió después de que cometí la maldita estupidez de echarte de la casa. - me pidió, mamá seriamente mientras me miraba atentamente como jamás lo había hecho en todo este tiempo. - Cariño, dime, ¿qué pasó?

- Fui a casa de Alice y ella me dejó quedarme en su casa hasta que todo se calmara y me prestó su ropa ya que la mía se había arruinado por la lluvia, el día siguiente fuimos a la escuela y vimos que Rosalie había puesto unas fotocopias con mi foto diciendo que yo me acosté con mi padrastro y... - sollocé un poco mientras retomaba el aire con un suspiro. - también fue la primera en decírselo a Edward, él me dijo que ya no me quería ver en su vida, luego volvimos a casa de Alice y Jasper, quien ahora es su novio discutió con ella por mi culpa así que ambas nos embriagamos un poco y yo me fui a dormir mientras Jasper entraba por la ventana creyendo que yo era Alice y yo creyendo que podía ser Edward, nos besamos pero ella nos vio y me echó de su casa diciendo que en verdad yo era como decían todos. - suspiraba lentamente para poder recuperar el aliento. - Y me fui a casa de papá, acerca de eso ya sabes el resto.

Sentía los abrazos constantes de mi madre quien al parecer se compadecía de mí y de mi horrible situación, pues en esos dos últimos días había pagado mi error de la forma más dura que jamás me había podido imaginar ni siquiera en mis más horrendas pesadillas, lo había perdido todo mientras los días pasaban y cada vez que el sol se escondía parecía que nuevamente todo mi mundo se derrumbaría.

- Escúchame. Trata de tranquilizarte y comenzar desde cero con Edward, esta vez sin errores, debes esforzarte en un 200% más que antes, deja el orgullo de lado y trata de solucionar las cosas; yo confío en que lo lograrás, mejor dicho lo sé. - me aseguró haciéndome sonreír y poder seguir adelante, lo único que deseaba era que aunque sea si él pudiera perdonarme me sentiría plena, con la mayor dicha en el universo. - Y esa pequeña perra va a conocer quien demonios es Reené Drywer, llamaré al director de la secundaria para que le den un castigo ejemplar por haberte hecho esa bajeza.

- No, mamá. No lo hagas. - le supliqué, tratando de detenerla, sin embargo eso no fue convincente pues ella tomó su móvil y comenzó a marcar los números de la institución, luego juntó el dispositivo a su oído mientras me ponía el dedo índice en los labios indicándome que no hablara más.

- ¿Bueno? Soy la señora Drywer y deseo habar con el director para reportar una queja. Oh, sí hola, director Newton, sí bueno quería hacer una queja acerca del comportamiento de la señorita Hale con mi hija, ella... Oh, de acuerdo. Gracias por su tiempo, hasta luego. - se despidió algo extraña y luego colgó el móvil, me miró. - Aparentemente, tu papá ya se reportó y van a informar a su padre, claro que a parte eso quedará en su registro de comportamiento durante toda su estadía en la secundaria.

- Eso no lo sabía. Mamá, ¿crees que pueda salir un momento para ver como hago para solucionar los problemas? - pregunté mirandola con una sonrisa genuina, mientras ella solo asentía yo iba saliendo de la casa.

Vi mi auto afuera así que comencé a manejarlo hacía un lugar que considerara conocido y relajante, el 'Rhumb Line. Me aparqué, me llevé las llaves en la mano y entré al lugar notando a esa persona que me hacía sentirme viva a tan solo un metro y medio de distancia de mí. Decidí armarme de valor y enfrentar a Edward con ganas de poder quizá ser solo amigos, pues con solo su perdón me conformaría. Me acerqué a su asiento junto a la barra y coloqué mi mano junto a la suya.

- Hola. - lo saludé con una sonrisa nerviosa, él me volteó a ver con un aspecto de seriedad que me hizo retirar mi mano de inmediato, pero luego relajó su rostro un poco - Quería saber si es que podíamos hablar.

- No lo sé, ¿qué estarías dispuesta a hacer? - preguntó con el rostro un poco más relajado así que decidí alegrar un poco las cosas y romper el hielo de una forma algo contradictoria.

- Podría comprarte un helado. - sugerí sonriéndole mientras él hacía lo mismo, había extrañado mucho su risueña y adorable sonrisa.

Ambos salimos de lugar, nos compramos los helados de nuestros sabores favoritos y caminamos un rato por la playa solo sonriéndonos coquetamente. Era grandioso poder pasar esos momentos juntos de esa manera tan pacífica. Pero tenía que hablar con él acerca de lo que sucedió, iba a comenzar a articular palabras pero él me interrumpió.

- Quiero que sepas, que no te guardo rencor por lo que sucedió. - admitió tranquilo, como si habláramos del clima o algo mundano. - Fue un error, lo sé y debí escucharte a tí primero antes de hablar con Rosalie, pero eso ya pasó y quiero intentar que seamos amigos.

Sabía que eso era lo que en un principio deseaba pero por más que intentaba verle el lado positivo, dentro de mí notaba que no lo necesitaba de esa manera sino más como alguien a quien amar, pero eso ya debía ser suficiente así que cambié de tema un poco.

- Y, ¿con quién irás al baile de mañana? - pregunté maldiciéndome a mí misma por haberle preguntado eso, estaba siendo tan obviamente molesta, quizá el no notaría la intención de la pregunta.

- No, no iré al baile. Es que transfirieron a mi padre nuevamente en su trabajo, así que nos mudaremos a Seattle. - dijo mientras terminaba su helado y yo dejaba caer accidentalmente el mío. - Hablando de eso, creo que ahora mi madre me necesita para poner las cosas en cajas de mudanza. Adiós.

Y él solo se fue dejándome en aquella playa, me sentía sola y sin nadie. Él se iría para ya no volver, y así no lo vería otra vez, ese fue el último momento que pasamos juntos y ni siquiera me despedí correctamente de él pues solo se fue de mi vida como vino a ella, de una forma inesperada e indeseada. Me puse a caminar sin rumbo alguno por la playa, desierta viendo las olas, percibiendo el viento remover mi cabello, sintiendo el vacío en mi corazón y en mi alma, mientras las olas se acercaban cada vez más y preguntándome a mí misma o quizá al destino mismo: ¿por qué?

Lo hacía todo mecánicamente como si ya estuviera programado. Caminé hasta mi auto y conduje hasta mi casa, donde mamá me esperaba con los brazos abiertos , tenía que seguir de alguna forma debía continuar con mi vida pues ya no podía hacer nada para que él se quedara conmigo y si para él era lo mejor, para mí también debía serlo. Mamá me llevaba a comprar vestidos a un lugar exclusivo para el baile de fin de año, y ambas escogimos un vestido color durazno pálido strapless con una cubierta de encaje negro; debía admitir que era hermoso pues tenía un toque francés que lo hacía perfecto. Compramos unos estiletos negros uniformes, y también mamá me compró un collar de oro con un dije en forma de llave mediana con un corazón igualmente bañado en oro, también tenía como una pequeña esferita con incrustaciones de diamantes reales; era en verdad precioso y le prometí a mamá que siempre lo usaría en cada ocasión de mi vida. Al volver a casa, encontramos a Nessiie sentada en el sofá comiendo un balde de helado de mandarina, se la notaba algo triste, nos explicó que recientemente se había enterado de que su único amigo Jake, (hermano de Edward) se mudaría con toda su familia. Yo la consolé un poco mientras me sentaba junto a ella y cogía un balde de helado de frambuesa pero siendo totalmente honestas, ambas necesitábamos con urgencia que nuestra mamá nos consolara en grande por la pérdida de las personas que más queríamos en el presente de nuestras vidas. Ella se sentó en el sofá junto a nosotras y se puso a comer de un balde de helado de kiwi mientras reproducíamos la más grandiosa película titulada 'In The Land Of Women'; se acoplaba un poco a la situación de madre e hija en algo. Nos poníamos a llorar en muchas partes pero eso solo era parte de la magia que una buena película podía llegar a causar en tres personas con dificultades.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XVIII

Escuchando los Mejores Consejos y Acatándolos

ALICE PoV

Desperté con los malditos rayos solares que obligaban a mis ojos a abrirse, me encontraba de mal humor como de costumbre en estos últimos días. Me levanté de la cama con flojera y me duché con agua helada; al terminar me coloqué una bata de baño color negro, me acerqué a mi armario para sacar mi ropa del día y ponérmela pero mis pensamientos elaborados se vieron interrumpidos al ver aquel vestido que con tanta emoción había comprado, era precioso y de una extraña manera me hacía verme bonita por primera vez en mi vida. La prenda tenía tirantes, un adorno en forma de amapolas en la parte izquierda, era un vestido suelto como si el aire pudiera darle movimiento, la tela era de encaje con transparencias y era de color rosa pálido.

Hoy era el baile de fin de año. Mamá me había comprado el vestido para usarlo en esa ocasión, también me había regalado unos lentes de contacto para ya no tener que usar los anteojos anticuados que siempre usaba; se lo había pedido con tanta insistencia para poderme ver a la par con Jasper, ya que deseaba verme atractiva para él si es que eso fuera meramente posible para una persona tan invisible y nada agraciada como yo. Me acerqué al espejo en forma de ovalo blanco, abrí un poco la bata y me vi ahí parada en ropa interior color azul eléctrico que hacía un conjunto ridículo; yo no era como las demás chicas, no era como Rosalie o Bella, nunca sería hermosa, nunca nadie me miraría por mi físico, jamás alguien me amaría como a ellas, yo era una gran nada comparada con ellas; siempre sería esa nerd fea y sin gracia, solo sería aquella pequeña sabelotodo con el acento gracioso. Sentí una lágrima corriendo por mi rostro al pensar que definitivamente esa había sido la razón por la cual Jasper la besó a ella, porque ella siempre sería mejor que yo, siempre la chica perfecta y popular era aquella que se quedaba con el chico perfecto y popular, la antisocial debía quedarse sola sin nadie que la amara tal y como era. Oí como mi puerta se abría así que rápidamente cerré mi bata y me senté en la cama limpiando un poco las lágrimas que habían caído por mis mejillas. Mamá entró a la habitación vestida con una blusa suelta y delgada de color blanco y con unos pantalones cortos color negro y con su cabello suelto y largo que era negro azabache y con algunos risos en la parte baja; hoy era su día libre así que pasaría todo el tiempo conmigo, ella se acercó rápidamente para sentarse junto a mí.

- Cariño, ¿estas llorando? ¿Qué sucede? ¿es por qué Bella se fue? - preguntó mamá mientras yo trataba de limpiarme las lágrimas y reemplazarlas con furia al escuchar el nombre de la maldita que yo siempre había considerado mi amiga. - Hablando de eso, ¿acaso ya arregló sus problemas con su madre?

- Eso no lo sé, y ya ni siquiera me importa. - evidencié mi dolor y amargura en solo una frase, mamá se mostró confundida pues yo siempre hablaba de 'esa' con adoración y ahora solo no me interesaba.

- ¿Qué sucedió? Dime. - me pidió mientras levantaba mi barbilla para que la mirara atentamente mientras me hablaba, quería de alguna forma dejar salir todo lo que llevaba dentro desde antes de ayer.

- Bella besó a Jasper, en mi cuarto. - dije sin dudar, sin que me diera miedo hablar de ello con mi madre; mamá de pronto soltó mi barbilla y miró por un momento el suelo.

- ¿Lo hizo a propósito o fue un accidente? - preguntó ella seriamente mientras volvía a verme a los ojos esperando mi respuesta, sentía una lágrima traicionera cruzar por mi rostro haciendo aún más evidente mi nostalgia.

- Ella dijo que fue un accidente, pero no le creo, ella estuvo con el novio de su madre así que bien pudo besar al novio de su mejor amiga. - trataba de contener las lágrimas de sin éxito mientras ella me abrazaba. - Creí que éramos amigas, pero eso no le interesó cuando lo besó; yo los vi en mi cuarto, ella sabía cuánto lo quería, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿por qué tuvo que besar al único muchacho que me quería? - Comencé a llorar a montones, mientras sentía que mamá besaba la parte superior de mi cabeza como una demostración de consuelo.

Me dolía, debía dejar de hacerme la fuerte y afrontar mi realidad. Mi mejor amiga había besado al único muchacho que consideré importante en mi vida, él único que me quiso sin importarle que fuera una perdedora, el único que me amó sin importar nadie ni nada, y ahora lo había perdido a manos de la chica a la cual admiraba con toda mi alma desde los seis años, la cual yo quería como a una hermana, la que siempre me defendía, la que me hacía armarme de valor frente a los acosadores, la que era mi mejor amiga. Ahora aunque intentara buscarle un pero a la situación, no lo podía hallar, ya que ella había demostrado que se ofrecía a cualquiera que tuviera novia, primero a James y luego a Jasper. Si lo hizo con su propia madre, acaso no era posible que me lo hiciera a mí también, con la misma intención de lastimar que tuvo la primera vez; aunque ella siempre me dijo que ya no sentía nada por él, ese maldito beso que tuve que presenciar me hacía dudar en grande de eso, y que si ella lo había hecho porque lo quería de vuelta, y si él también la quería a ella, y si yo era la que salía sobrando en su relación. Seguía llorando sin poderme controlar mientras mamá intentaba tranquilizarme acariciando mi cabello. Pero al parecer eso no funcionaba pues seguía sintiendo ese dolor en mi pecho que no me dejaba en paz.

- Escúchame, cariño. Te contaré algo interesante, cuando vivía en Londres y tenía tu edad, yo tenía una amiga tal como Bella, alguien con quien me sentía segura y de alguna forma tranquila; ella era americana y tenía un novio que la quería, juntos éramos inseparables hasta que algo lo cambió todo: yo salí embarazada de un novio que no se quiso hacer responsable, y ni siquiera quiso aceptar que era el padre. - decía mamá mientras yo la veía a los ojos tratando de descifrar el porqué de su historia en este momento. - Entonces me quedé sola y tenía que preocuparme por ti pues mis padres también nunca me quisieron apoyar así que tuve que salir yo sola a flote y tomar unas clases rápidas para poder graduarme y tenerte a ti sin complicaciones, pero mi amiga se sentía desplazada por tu llegada así que ella también se embarazó luego de que tu naciste, pero aún así nunca nos vimos luego de que me dio esa noticia, pues para ella todo eso era como un juego; luego de que me mudé aquí descubrí que se casó con su novio y tuvo a una hija; mi amiga era la mamá de Bella. - me contó ante mi mirada de asombro, no podía creer lo que el misterioso destino había logrado al unir a nuestras madres, después de un momento tomó una fotografía de su billetera, me la mostró y en esa foto se veía a mi madre, la de Bella y su padre sonrientes y jóvenes con el paisaje del palacio de Buckingham. - Reené y yo nos distanciamos por circunstancias desafortunadas aunque necesarias, pero Bella y tu son diferentes, hija. - ella me miraba mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos acunándolo. - Ustedes son las mejores amigas desde hace mucho, no pierdan su amistad por un accidente, pues seamos honestas, ¿en serio crees que ella lo haría a propósito, hija? Averigua y escucha como fueron las cosas y deja el orgullo de lado para poder aceptar cual es la verdad de todo esto, no cometan nuestros mismos errores.

Luego de esto mamá se retiró de mi habitación dándome un beso en la nuca. Ahora tenía la misión de averiguar cuál era la verdad de todo esa desafortunada situación, sabía que jamás debí actuar dejándome guiar por mi enojo e impotencia, no quería perder a mi amiga o a mi novio por un error maldito. Me saqué la bata y me vestí con un vestido corto color negro de los 50's y unos botines cortos también negros; me dejé el cabello suelto tan solo cepillándolo para que no se enredara mucho. Cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de Jasper, esperé solo un timbrado para que contestara.

- Hola, ¿crees que me puedas ver en el parque cerca de la secundaria? Tú y yo necesitamos hablar de lo que sucedió. - afirmé firmemente. Quería saber lo que realmente pasó esa noche, si había en realidad culpables a quienes señalar con el dedo, necesitaba saber si habían dos versiones de la historia.

- Sí. Claro, estaré ahí en unos minutos. Gracias por dejarme que te explique lo que sucedió en realidad. Adiós. - se despidió, colgando al parar de hablar. Se oía entre confundido y emocionado, extrañaba su grandiosa voz, debía admitir que me alegraría el día poder volverlo a ver.

Corrí escaleras abajo, asumí que mamá estaba en el patio trasero así que salí con rapidez buscando mi auto, lo encendí y me dirigía al dichoso parque. Al llegar lo vi sentado en una banca, esperando vestido con unos pantalones jean, unas zapatillas y una camiseta negra con la imagen de Abraham Lincoln que decía: ¨DJ Abe el Honesto¨. Eso me hizo sonreír al bajar del auto, llegué hasta la banca y él levantó la mirada, me senté junto a él sin siquiera hablar durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

- ¿Me dirás lo que pasó? - pregunté mirando a unos niños subiendo a un árbol mientras reían alborotadamente, sentía la mirada de Jasper en mí pero no quería voltear hasta que me haya dicho todo.

- Bella pensó que yo era Edward, y yo pensé que ella eras tú, nunca quisimos lastimarte, jamás planeamos lo que sucedió. Yo no la amo y ella no me ama, y lamento haber provocado que pelearan. - se disculpó apenado. Ahora lo sabía, entendía que había sido una tonta por no haberle creído a mi amiga, por haberle dado la espalda en una situación complicada en su vida.

- Creo que con quien debes disculparte es con ella, no conmigo, porque yo también la juzgué erróneamente, lamento haber desconfiado de ti. - me liberé por completo, como si pudiera respirar por primera vez en mi vida.

- Eso haré, sé que está pasando por un mal momento porque aparte de que Edward se mudará a Seattle, hablé con él y quiere que la acompañemos en el baile, ¿quieres ir conmigo? - preguntó él con inseguridad en sus palabras, era tan extraño ver al capitán del equipo de básquetbol y el más popular estando nervioso por salir con una nerd como yo.

- Sí. Quiero. Ir. Contigo. - acepté emocionada por su interés en mí, ahora me vería linda para él y para mí misma en ese baile.

Aprovecharía ese momento para poder disculparme y tratar de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad con Bella, ella seguía siendo mi amiga aunque la hubiera juzgado mal, sabía que ella quizá me perdonaría por la atrocidad que cometí con ella. Desde mañana ya no sería esa niña que Bella siempre defendía de los abusos por parte de cada idiota que me fastidiaba por lo que sea que sus pequeños cerebros lograban procesar con suerte, quería ser alguien independiente que se diera a respetar, alguien de quien Bella estuviera orgullosa de llamar su mejor amiga, alguien completamente distinta. Jasper se acercó a mí lentamente, esta vez ya no me sentía insegura sobre mí, extrañamente tomé la iniciativa en ese contacto tan íntimo y lo besé como jamás lo había hecho, estaba lleno de pasión y necesidad de sentir que me quería como yo a él, nos separamos por la falta de aire, él tomó mi rostro con sus manos acunándolo con delicadeza y ternura.

- Creo que me estoy enamorando cada vez más de tí, Alice Brandon. - admitió antes de volverme a besar, esta vez me dejé llevar por la ternura que emanaba, nos volvimos a separar, nos tomamos de las manos y comenzamos a caminar por el hermoso escenario verde lleno de niños y de sus contagiosas risas que parecían adornar todo lo que pasaba por ahí.

Desde el ángulo donde me encontraba podía ver su rostro con una claridad infinita. Él sonreía como si ese fuera el mejor día de su vida; sus ojos preciosos parecían dos lagunas que solo reflejaban las hojas de los arboles lo cual lo hacía ver surreal. Si alguien como él podía amarme, entonces yo tenía algo especial, no era esa nerd simple y sin gracia que yo misma creía que era, y estaba completamente segura de que quería probar que era bonita tanto en mi físico como en mi interior; ahora solo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas demostrarles a todos los que me juzgaban sin antes conocerme de que era merecedora de ser la novia del chico más perfecto en la secundaria, era tiempo de usar toda la ropa que tenía pero sentía vergüenza o miedo de usarla pues no me creía a su nivel como para si quiera probármela. Desde hoy me prometería a mí misma, que no sería la misma niñita tímida, callada, aburrida y sin personalidad a la que todos molestaban, yo sería alguien con actitud y diría lo que pensaba y opinaba sin temer a las repercusiones que vinieran.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo XIX

Perfecto Al Fin

BELLA PoV

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada sonriente de mi mamá, fue tan inesperado que me hizo sobresaltarme por la sorpresa, noté que en el sofá francés blanco que estaba en mi habitación para decoración se encontraba Nessie recostada leyendo unas revistas de Vogue y Vanity Fair del mes pasado.

- Buenos días, pequeña. - me saludó, mi emocionada madre mientras mi hermana apartaba la revista de su vista para ahora acomodarse en el sofá para verme con una sonrisa arrogante que luego se convertiría en una de compasión. - ¡Hoy es el baile de fin de año!

- De acuerdo, mamá y ya sé que tengo que levantarme para llegar a mi cita en el salón de belleza a tiempo. - acepté, dándome por vencida. Mientras me levantaba, cogía una toalla y algo de ropa para alistarme e ir a ese lugar.

Me duché con agua tibia y minerales relajantes para poder soportar ese tedioso día. Al terminar con eso, me coloqué las prendas que había escogido al azar, me di cuenta que eran unos shorts color sandia, una camiseta blanca holgada de manga corta y unas plataformas blancas con pequeños detalles en ese color sandia que resaltaban mi piel; me cepillé el cabello y lo dejé suelto sin ningún amarre que pudiera molestarme, no me puse maquillaje pues ahí lo harían. Corrí escaleras abajo para encontrarme con mamá esperándome mientras Nessie se quedaba viendo la televisión, a veces quisiera ser ella, sobre todo en momentos como estos, en los cuales no tenía ánimos ni ganas de hacer algo tan tedioso; cogí mi iPhone y los audífonos. Subí al auto de mamá y esta comenzó a conducir mientras empezaba a escuchar por mi móvil, la canción 'Love Song' para no aburrirme. Al llegar pude deducir que era un lugar elegante a donde quizá solo los famosos iban para lucir más 'bellos', tenía una decoración marina pero sin los peces asquerosos que ponen en los restaurantes pesqueros, pues todo se veía como salido de la Atlántida, lamentablemente estaba lleno de niñas mimadas con sus insoportables voces nasales y sus tarjetas de crédito que compran hasta personas. Entramos y mamá me hizo sentarme para que el proceso de la perfección comenzara, vino una señorita de cabello negro y ojos azules que podría parecer una gótica si es que no trabajara en ese lugar, vi que en su camiseta decía el nombre de 'Lauren' ella me atendió toda la cabeza mientras que dos rubias estereotipadas me hacían la pedicura y manicura con delicadeza. Lauren comenzó con mi cabello, lavándolo, y poniéndole un líquido el cual no sabía que era, luego puso mi cabeza a secar en una de esas máquinas enormes y pesadas, me dejó un momento mientras yo decidí dormir un poco con la canción que se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, lo cual era grandioso pues me permitía darle algo de sentido a ese solitario y pensativo momento. La muchacha volvió, al pasar por lo menos una media hora de que se fuera. Me quitó unos papeles plateados que ni me había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí, y comenzó a lavarme el cabello nuevamente; lo secó con la secadora de mano mientras lo peinaba lentamente. Luego era tiempo de mi rostro, pude notar que me aplicó un poco de base que era idéntica a mi color de piel, luego una sombra marrón claro, un labial rosa pálido y una mascara negra, me di cuenta de que las rubias ya se habían ido y podía ver que mis manos y mis pies estaban brillantes; Lauren volteó la silla hacia el espejo para que pudiera verme. Estaba realmente diferente, mi cabello había cambiado su color un poco ya que ahora era de un color castaño y tenía ondas que parecían naturales, en todos los aspectos me sentía demasiado pulida. Mamá se me acercó y puso sus manos en mis hombros emocionada al mirarnos por medio del espejo.

- Wow. - dijo mamá sonriéndome ante mi mirada confundida por tanto cambio, parecía como si fuera a llorar. - Eso fue un gran cambio.

- Fue un cambio enorme. - le aclaré, riendo un poco, aunque en realidad me veía esencialmente muy bien, me puse de pie para verla a su altura.

- Te ves hermosa, pequeñita. - dijo ella abrazándome efusivamente sin llegar a dañar el cabello, yo también la abrazaba con la misma intensidad, me separé de ella algo confundida. - ¿Qué?

- Es raro que me digas 'pequeñita' en vez de solo 'Bella', y algo más, ¿acaso fuiste tu la que planeaste el cambio de color para mi cabello? - le pregunté, confesándome con mamá con honestidad, y era cierto pues estos cambios de actitud venían tan velozmente.

- Pues ve acostumbrándote, pues te diré 'pequeñita' aunque tengas cuarenta, cuando muera y sea un fantasma te asustaré diciéndote así. - afirmó, ella riendo mientras yo sonreía sarcásticamente. - Y sí, yo pedí lo del cambio de color en tu cabello.

Ella pagó y fuimos en el auto donde me esperaba dos jugos de mora azul y uno de mandarina fresca, los tomé como si mi vida dependiera en ello, vi con atención la hora en mi móvil y me indicaba que eran las tres de la tarde, me preocupaba un poco eso, pensaba que había pasado menos tiempo.

- Bueno debería agradecer que no pediste que fuera super castaña rojiza como tu lo eras, ¿cierto? - agradecí bromeando un poco mientras ella sonreía y conducía a la vez con los ojos en el camino.

- Es que no tienes la estructura ósea para ese tono, hija. - dijo mamá seriamente como si se tratara del anuncio de los premios nobel o quizá los premios de la academia, o quizá lo hacía de broma.

- ¿Debería sentirme insultada? - la cuestioné, imitando a alguien ofendida, para después reír un poco a carcajadas, ella sonreía también.

- No. Elegí ese color porque te ves preciosa con él. - admitió, mamá mirándome aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo, me gustaba tener una madre así, con su lado maternal y grandioso.

- Gracias, por todo, mamá. - confesé haciendo que ambas sonriéramos hasta llegar a la casa, donde me esperaría lo más fácil de todo.

Entramos a la casa donde encontré a mi hermanita comiendo un poco de atún y jugo de manzana, ella abrió los ojos como platos pero no dijo palabra alguna así que no podía saber cuál era la reacción de otras personas que no fueran mamá. No tenía mucha hambre luego de tomar tantos jugos de fruta en el auto en movimiento, solo pude subir a mi habitación para reposar un poco y lavarme los dientes con delicadeza para no arruinar el maquillaje que me habían aplicado. Decidí dormir un poco, eso no afectaría a nadie, más bien sería muy bueno para mí. Mamá me despertó para decirme que ya eran las siete de la noche y debía prepararme pues el baile comenzaría minutos antes de las ocho en punto. Rápidamente me comí una menta con sabor a frambuesas, me coloqué el vestido y los tacones con rapidez pero sin poner en peligro las prendas pues se podrían romper de un jalón o por pararme mal. Cogí mi auto pese a las peticiones de mi madre para llevarme ella, conduje hasta la secundaria, el baile sería en el segundo piso donde siempre eran las presentaciones de bandas o matrimonios adolescentes por embarazos, pero debía de admitir que era un lugar hermoso pues tenía una terraza con la vista plena a la playa que llegaba a parecer un salón lujoso de Nueva York. Subí lista para encontrarme con las miradas de gente que quizá aún hablaría mal de mí por lo que hizo cierta rubia maldita. Me sorprendí al ver que nadie me miraba así, sino que en realidad todas las chicas me sonreían y los chicos se quedaban embobados por mi mera presencia, odiaba eso. Pude ver entre las personas a Alice y Jasper, quizá aún me odiaría ella por el accidente que sucedió, pero el sufrimiento me quería matar. Ella se veía linda sin los lentes y sonriéndome, mientras que Jasper llevaba un traje color crema oscuro que contrastaba con el vestido de Alice; me acerqué a ella como si tuviéramos magnetos que nos mantendrían unidas.

- Hola, lamento lo que pasó, en serio. - se disculpó, ella comenzando una pequeña charla que debimos tener hace mucho pero que yo quise retrasar un poco, ella se escuchaba sincera. - Fui una imbécil al no querer escucharte, ese no debió ser mi comportamiento, pues debí hacerle caso a mi amiga y no dejarme segar por mis propias inseguridad, ¿crees que me puedas perdonar por lo que te dije?

- Claro. - acepté antes de abrazarla. Ambas estábamos más que emocionadas por la recuperación de nuestra amistad, al menos yo estaba más que feliz por este desenlace entre nosotras, de alguna forma debíamos volver a ser amigas.

- Yo también me disculpo, chicas. - bromeó, Jasper haciéndose el gracioso y aplastándonos, aunque debía aceptar que sus disculpas iban en serio.

En pocos momentos comenzó a sonar una canción lenta, era para parejas así que Alice y Jasper pasaron a la pista de baile, ellos se veían más que felices juntos y yo me sentía encantada de que ella haya encontrado alguien que la quisiera por lo que era y que le haya dado más confianza en sí misma, era lo único que quería para mi 'hermana'.

Aunque yo misma me sentía sola, y sin nadie que me amara o si quiera me acompañara en esos momentos. Pasé a la terraza viendo como las olas iban y venían una y otra vez coordinadamente, sentía una presencia detrás mío pero supuse que sería el viento, luego una mano se posicionó sobre mi hombro lo cual hizo que volteara para encontrarme con lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido en esos momentos. Era Edward, estaba vestido con un traje elegante y negro que hacía que sus ojos verdes se realzaran aún más de lo que creía posible, se encontraba con una sonrisa y me invitó a bailar. Mientras lo hacíamos, yo aún no podía creer que él siguiera aquí y que estuviera bailando conmigo con esa sonrisa tan perfecta que poseía. Paramos un momento y yo estaba confundida.

- Creo que te amo. - confesamos, ambos a la misma vez mirándonos a los ojos profundamente con sonrisas inexplicables pero dignas de aparecer en películas.

Luego de esas dulces palabras nos besamos dulce y apasionadamente, no quería despegarme de él pero tuvimos que hacerlo por la falta de aire. Me sentía la más dichosa en el mundo, aunque hubiera un fin del mundo nada me haría dejar esta felicidad por nada. Seguimos bailando durante toda la noche como si nuestras vidas dependieran de eso, de que pasáramos una noche inolvidable. Para ambos sería una noche que recordaríamos siempre, ya que era obvio que sería la más maravillosa en existencia aunque todo haya empezado con una noche lluviosa y desafortunada.


	21. Epilogue

Epílogo

ROSALIE PoV

Deseaba morirme ya que me había perdido el baile de fin de año y hasta tenía ya más de treinta chichos que habían esperado mi respuesta para ser su cita, pero todo se vio afectado por esa estúpida llamada al director que dio el padre de la frígida de Bella. La odiaba desde que tengo noción de conocerla en realidad, no era justo que la maldita lo tuviera todo, así que siempre me encargaba de arruinarle todo lo 'bueno' que le sucedía, ya le había demostrado que podía arruinarla con lo de su momento de zorra junto al novio de su madre, pero no me dejaron terminar de hundirla pues me vetaron del baile y estoy castigada, simplemente no era justo.

Me encontraba recostada sobre una silla plegable a lado de mi piscina tomando un red bull dietético y ojeando la más nueva edición de Vanity Fair, necesitaba con urgencia el vestido que usaba Kristen Bell en la alfombra roja de los Globos de Oro; me encontraba vestida con un bikini de dos piezas color blanco. Sentí la presencia de mi padre pues cada vez que él entraba en escena nunca mostraba la intención de hablarme y aparte el sonido de sus zapatos al caminar era incomparable. Lo escuchaba hablar por teléfono de pronto su voz se hizo más reconocible.

- Bueno entonces te espero hoy. - decía él con emoción, eso era raro. - Estaba esperando tanto a que te mudaras. - Comenzaba a sospechar de quien se trataba todo esto. - Nos vemos, Carmen. - él colgó su móvil.

- ¡No! Tienes que estar bromeando. - le grité colocándome una bata rosa de seda y caminando hacia él, notaba que se alejaba de mí y se acercaba cada vez más a la entrada de la casa. - ¡No quiero que tu pequeña asistente/novia venga a vivir aquí! ¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡No lo haré! - él caminó hasta su auto y me volteó a ver con enojo y sarcasmo en sus ojos.

- Eso no me interesa, así que te acostumbras o sino ya sabes que las puertas están abiertas, como ya vas a cumplir los dieciocho. - aclaró sin dudar ni una sola palabra, luego entró en su auto y me dejó ahí sin que le importara las lágrimas que comenzaba a derramar.

No podía creer que me tratara de esa forma. En realidad, si lo podía creer ya que aunque fuera mi papá, él siempre actuaba de esa manera conmigo, siempre demostraba lo poco que le importara lo que me pasara; me dolía que él no me quisiera, cada palabra que compartía conmigo siempre terminaba siendo un insulto o algo hiriente. Nunca recibía un abrazo o alguna mínima muestra de afecto por parte de él, siempre era lo mismo. Aún sentía las lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro pero no sollozaba pues ya estaba cansada de hacerlo, ya no lo soportaba.

Caminé con lentitud hasta llegar a mi habitación en el segundo piso de la casa, me recosté en mi cama sujetando un retrato y lloré lo más que pude. Me dolía, me dolía mucho.

Fin? No! Continuará...


End file.
